Esa estúpida mujer ¿la amo?
by Nemo Robin
Summary: Robin se harta de las groserías de Zoro y le aplica la ley del hielo...¿Qué pasara con Zoro? ¿Se disculpara? Una amenaza se cierne sobre los mugiwara... ¿Él es un mercenario? Terminado
1. ¿Romance a la vista?

I.- ¿Romance a la vista?

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa divertida y provocativa. Roronoa Zoro aún no lograba entender el porqué tenía una actitud tan condescendiente esa mujer. Siempre sonriendo, a pesar de sus constantes insinuaciones de que no confiaba en ella, a pesar de que nunca le sonreía y siempre la ignoraba… Daba igual lo que hiciera, siempre tenía su sonrisa para restregársela en la cara y demostrarle su inmunidad a sus palabras.

La voz de Franky cantando hizo que el espadachín dejara de ver a Nico Robin y se concentrara nuevamente en sus entrenamientos. "_"¿Cómo pasó esto? Yo la odiaba… o siempre intente convencerme de eso. Y esta sensación extraña que me invade cuando la veo sonreírme o cuando la siento cerca… pensar en ella todo el día ¿Qué me pasa? Esta mujer quiere engatusarme. Eso es lo que pasa… tendré que ser más cuidadoso. ¿Por qué la mujer en la que menos confío es tan hermosa e inteligente? ¿Por qué me tiene idiotizado con esa sonrisa?""_ sin darse cuenta dejó escapar un gruñido que solo divirtió más a la arqueóloga.

""_Mmm otra vez se sonrojo. Se ve tan tierno cuando se pone así""_ la arqueóloga sonrió satisfecha mientras se parapetaba detrás de su libro. Quizás solo por el hecho de que se había opuesto a que ella estuviera en la tripulación había logrado destacar entre los demás ante los ojos de Robin. Lo primero que le atrajo a Robin fue su físico. Costaba creer que Zoro fuera unos diez años menor que ella. Después le llamó la atención su madurez; Tenía un carácter bastante extraño y algo irritable, pero honorable… cuando la protegió de Enel y Aokiji, cuando lucho contra el CP9 por liberarla de Ennies Lobby, Robin descubrió que a pesar de que la tratara de forma tan brusca, le tenía cariño al espadachín. Un cariño demasiado especial, le encantaba verlo entrenar y provocarlo con sus sonrisas. Estaba decidida a conquistarlo costara lo que costara.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, una pelirroja observaba divertida la situación. "_"Vaya, vaya, así que el idiota de Zoro se siente atraído por Robin… se ha puesto tan nervioso que da risa. No me sorprende que se enamore de Robin, pero ¿Robin atraida por Zoro? ¿Está ciega o qué? Aunque bueno, no hay mucho de donde elegir… "" _suspiró resignada _"" Y para colmo Zoro es tan idiota que no creo que captara que Robin se le está lanzando aunque bailara desnuda frente a él. Necesitan un empujoncito… y yo se los daré" _"concluyó sonriente.


	2. Mentiras verdaderas y verdades falsas

II.- Mentiras verdaderas y verdades falsas.

Después de comer Zoro se dirigió a la cubierta con la intención de dormitar un poco. Por su parte, luego de asegurarse que todos estaban ocupados, Nami se escabulló dispuesta a interrogar al espadachín.

Hola Zoro – Zoro abrió un ojo ¿desde cuándo Nami era tan amable? … mal presagio…

¿Qué quieres Nami?

¿Te molesta si me quedó aquí? Robin se metió a bañar y los chicos están ocupados… no tengo nadie con quien platicar – observó el rostro de Zoro para ver si se alteraba con el nombre de Robin pero no pasó nada.

Nami, yo estaba a punto de dormir…-comenzó Zoro

Si lo noté, te agradezco que te quedes despierto- interrumpió Nami. Zoro abrió los dos ojos "_"__Estaba__ a punto de dormir…Mierda, hable en pasado""_

Vale ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿De la infracción a los derechos humanos, de cómo evitar que la gente duerma o de cómo una navegante puede llegar a ser bastante molesta?- comenzó a enumerar Zoro y Nami estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero decidió regresarle la indirecta:

No sé, tal vez de cómo un espadachín gruñón puede llegar a enamorarse de una hermosa arqueóloga… Ese es un tema interesante- dijo con malicia y Zoro enrojeció pero lo disimulo con un gruñido. En ese momento Robin llegó y los oyó hablar pero ellos no la vieron. Palideció al oír las palabras de Nami ¿Ella sabía…?

¿Te afecta el calor y deliras Nami? ¿No tienes un mapa que dibujar o algo?- inquirió Zoro con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Nada de eso… solo digo lo que vi esta mañana- Nami esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente qué provoco que Zoro se enfureciera.

Deja de joder Nami. Esas son imaginación tuyas. Yo no estoy enamorado de esa maldita sabelotodo irritante y manipuladora. Será guapa y lo que quieras, pero con ese aire de superioridad y la fama que se carga no puedo entender porque demonios confían en ella. Y dudo mucho que alguien se la tome en serio… tantos años sin nakama supongo que no son casualidad. No puedo querer a alguien que no estoy seguro si me traicionara o no… y aún sigo con la esperanza de que se largue del barco… así ya no tendría que soportar su sonrisita de autosuficiencia ni estaré esperando el momento en que nos traicione, solo espero que cuando eso pase logre descubrirlo y no sea demasiado tarde y no tengan que pagar tan caro confiar tan fácilmente en una criminal…

Si serás idiota… ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas?- Nami también había empezado a gritarle- ¿Aire de superioridad? ¿Cómo le llamas tú a tu estúpida forma de actuar?- un ruido puso fin a su discusión, ambos voltearon y vieron la tumbona de la arqueóloga, estaba vacía, pero estaban seguros de que ese vaso con bebida no estaba ahí hacia unos minutos. Era fácil adivinar de quien era puesto que Sanji solo preparaba esas bebidas para dos personas, una de las cuales estaba ahora frente a Zoro…

Robin…-musitó Nami. Ambos sintieron un hueco en el estómago. Robin los había oído.

* * *

Dragonazul: Gracias por tu review!!! Me sube el ánimo jeje, los capítulos se me hicieron bastante breves tan pronto los transcribo a Word ¬¬ pero pues estare subiendo los capítulos lo más seguido que pueda.

Y pues bueno, incluso alguien tan genial como mi Zoro debe tener defectos jajaja lo hare sufrir un poquito en este fic (juar juar que mala soy) pero valdrá la pena…


	3. Pensando con un poco más de calma

III.- Pensando con un poco más de calma…

Nami dejó a Zoro sin decir nada y se lanzó a buscar a Robin _""Debo hablar con ella…""_ no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber intervenido _""Yo sólo quería ayudar""_ pensó abatida.

Zoro se quedó bastante confundido. Por un lado que Nami supiera lo que sentía por Robin lo había hecho pensar: ¿era muy obvio acaso? ¿Ya lo sabían los demás? Por otro lado (y este era el más confundido) no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por lo que había pasado. No estaba seguro de si Robin solo quería jugar con él, engatusarlo y lograr así una victoria conquistando al único miembro de la tripulación que aún se mantenía algo distante con ella, si ese era el caso no habría problemas en que supiera lo que opinaba, tal vez así se alejara de él. Pero ¿y si Robin realmente lo quería? Entonces, pues simplemente acababa de arruinarlo todo.

Malditas mujeres… siempre tan complicadas, debí sospechar de que Nami fuera tan amable – gruñó mientras su interior se debatía entre ir a disculparse o no con la arqueóloga.

Robin apretaba su libro de poemas con tanta furia y desesperación que era bueno que el libro no hablara o ya hubiera gritado. Las palabras de Zoro resonaban en su mente… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Se encerró en la torre de vigilancia y comenzó a llorar. Después de todo lo ocurrido esperaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado un poco, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Todo se lo había perdonado; a todas y a cada una de las groserías de Zoro ella respondía invariablemente con una sonrisa. ¿Es que incluso estando entre los mugiwara su maldición por ser el demonio de Ohara la perseguiría?

Para Zoro ella era una posible traidora, al fin y al cabo él no sabía la historia completa de todo lo que había tenido que pasar hasta que se topó con Luffy… era el único que tenía problemas con su forma de ser: Luffy le había salvado la vida, había confiado en ella sin conocerla. Nunca le echado en cara su pasado. Chopper había tenido un pasado complicado como ella, la había aceptado en su corazón sin interrogarla. Nami, con todo y ser tan curiosa, nunca había intentado sonsacarle información, solamente le brindaba su amistad. Sanji… bueno, Sanji era Sanji pensó sonriendo, aunque ella fuera la encarnación del mal por el simple hecho de ser hermosa Sanji la aceptaría. Usopp había aceptado a Robin con un poco de recelos, pero cuando conoció el lado divertido de Robin no mostró incomodidad en su presencia nunca más. Franky y ella tenían un lazo de amistad muy curioso, solo conocían partes del pasado del otro, pero eso no les impedía ser amigos. Solo Zoro parecía tener problemas. Entonces la arqueóloga decidió que si Zoro no confiaba en ella a pesar de todo, no era su maldito problema:

No me derrumbare por un estúpido niño paranoico… He sido amable con él, pero eso se acabó, si quiere una actitud hostil la tendrá.

Salió de la torre de vigilancia más tranquila… y a partir de ahí las cosas cambiaron.


	4. Un despertar brusco

IV.- Un despertar brusco.

Al oír los gritos de Nami Chopper había despertado de su siesta aterrado y había corrido a aferrarse a la cara del primero que encontró: Franky.

¿Quién gritaba? Parecía una pelea… ¿habrá heridos? ¿habrán matado a alguien?- Chopper lloraba imaginando mil cosas.

No entendí que gritaban- se oyó la ahogada voz de Franky- Chopper, me estás asfixiando, quítate… que me asfixio…

¿Alguien se asfixia?- lo soltó y comenzó a correr en círculos- ¡Llamen a un doctor!

Tú eres el doctor Chopper – dijo Usopp que se frotaba los ojos mientras Franky recuperaba el aire -¿Eran ustedes los que gritaban hace un rato?

No, nosotros despertamos gracias a los gritos… venían de afuera. – aclaró Franky.

Mmm ahora que lo mencionas, me parece que una de las voces era de mujer… - meditó Usopp – La única que grita con esos pulmones es Nami. ¿Con quién discutiría ahora?

Ah bueno, siendo Nami no hay de qué preocuparse – bostezó Chopper.

No, – coincidió el cyborg – esa mujer grita por todo jajaja

Luffy despertó algo después que los demás chicos:

Yawnnnn- bostezó. Los miró con los ojos algo entrecerrados - ¿Qué pasa?- de inmediato le explicaron lo poco que sabían- ¿uh? ¿Nami? Bueno, hablare con ella más tarde… ahora creo que tengo hambre shi shi shi

Que novedad – respondieron sus nakamas con los ojos en blanco mientras veían a su hambriento capitán dirigirse a la cocina.

Sin embargo Sanji no le tuvo compasión:

Luffy, acabas de comer. Anda afuera que ya te llamare a la hora de la cena. Te hace falta más disciplina… si no sales de aquí a la de 3 tendré que ponerte a dieta.

¿Qué? Sanji, no seas malo…-puso carita de puchero pero Sanji no se ablandó… para que eso sucediera Luffy necesitaría haber sido Nemi o Robin, pero como era simplemente… pues, Luffy:

1, 2…- comenzó a contar Sanji y el pobre chico de goma tuvo que salir corriendo temeroso de que cumpliera su amenaza. – Poner a dieta a Luffy… es más fácil que se seque el mar a que pase eso- pensó el cocinero divertido por la idea.

Luffy comenzó a vagar cuando encontró a Nami:

Luffy, ¿has visto a Robin?

Nami ¿Eras tú la que gritaba?

Eso no importa Luffy… ¿Has visto a Robin?- repitió impaciente la pelirroja.

Mmm- Luffy se rascó la cabeza – Jo, ahora que lo mencionas no sé donde anden ella y Zoro shi shi shi

Vaya capitán tenemos – suspiró resignada Nami y se alejo de ahí.

Mmm que mal día, primero me despiertan de mi siesta, luego Sanji se niega a darme de comer y me amenaza con una dieta– le dio un escalofrío – … y al parecer pasa algo malo con Nami pero no me quiere decir qué pasa. ¿Dónde estarán Robin y Zoro?- decidió buscarlos, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.


	5. Luffy interviene

V.-Luffy interviene.

La búsqueda de Luffy culminó cuando encontró a Robin en cubierta.

Hola Robin, Nami te estaba buscando- Robin le sonrió. Cada vez que veía a Luffy recordaba a Saúl.

¿Nami? Ah bueno… gracias Luffy –Robin suspiró resignada. Sabía que Nami se sentiría culpable por lo ocurrido, pero no tenía ganas de hablar sobre eso.

Tienes los ojos llorosos Robin, a que a ti también te despertaron los gritos de Nami jajaja – la arqueóloga se sorprendió, solo Luffy era tan inocente como para no pensar que los gritos de Nami tuvieran relación con sus ojos llorosos.

Así es capitán, estoy un poco cansada- se recargó en una pared mientras Luffy observaba el barco en busca de Zoro pero sin alejarse de Robin. – Yo… Luffy…¿Por qué me salvaste en Arabasta? – no había resentimiento en su voz, solo curiosidad.

¿Uh? Ah eso. Pues porque tú tienes un sueño que cumplir ¿o no? – respondió como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

Así es, mi sueño es encontrar los Poneglyphs y conocer la verdadera historia…pero me refiero a que yo…bueno, yo era tu enemiga, ¿Por qué confiaste en mí?

Una enemiga que me salvó la vida dos veces no es una enemiga para mí. – respondió con voz seria- No eres una mala persona Robin, eres una gran nakama- Luffy le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y Robin no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas nuevamente.

Gracias Luffy- "supiste que decir exactamente" pensó la morena.

¿Robin? – Luffy tenía su cara pegada a la de ella observando sus ojos- ¿Por qué lloras?

Por nada importante… me hiciste recordar a un amigo…el primero y el único que tuve hasta que te encontré. Él era muy similar a ti. – suspiró con nostalgia- Se llamaba Jaguar D. Saúl… la D. es una letra muy especial capitán.

Lo es – dijo Luffy con orgullo inocente -¿Qué le paso a tu amigo?- Robin bajo la vista y respondió con la voz un poco alterada:

Murió durante la Buster Call que destruyó Ohara hace 20 años… fue él quien me dijo que encontraría nakamas algún día, te habría caído bien…- Robin se sintió bien revelando esa parte tan íntima de su pasado a Luffy. Era terapeútico en cierto modo…

Sé que estará feliz de ver que nos encontraste Robin- dijo Luffy en uno de sus ataques de seriedad, uno de esos momentos en que no podías sino confiar ciegamente en él.

Lo está, tenlo por seguro…- Robin suspiró más tranquila y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Luffy sabía lo importante que era para Robin revelar su pasado, y sabía que también le era muy doloroso, así que decidió no decir nada para no romper la magia del momento. Más serena, la arqueóloga le dirigió una sonrisa a su capitán- Me gustó platicar contigo Luffy… gracias por salvarme. – Robin se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Estaba algo cansada, lo mejor que podría hacer era dormir un poco.

Nami encontró por fin a Robin luego de pasar toda la tarde buscándola. La morena dormía profundamente. Su rostro lucía tranquilo. La pelirroja la arropó y se disponía a salir cuando notó algo extraño que le llamó la atención.

* * *

¿Qué será lo que Nami encuentra? (música de suspenso)

Je je bueno, aproveche y subí 4 capítulos, en cuanto tenga oportunidad subire el 6º

Dejen reviews, jitomatazos, sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, dudas...


	6. El diario de Nico Robin

VI.- El diario de Nico Robin.

Junto a la cama de Robin había un lindo diario empastado en cuero color vino. Estaba mal cerrado, presumiblemente Robin lo estaba leyendo cuando se quedó dormida. Nami se inclinó a recogerlo y del interior salieron algunos papeles. Eran fotografías.

La primera, más que fotografía, era un cartel de recompensa algo antiguo. El cartel de Nico Olvia cuando era fugitiva. ""A excepción del cabello eres idéntica a ella, Robin"" pensó Nami con ternura.

La segunda foto mostraba a un hombre de facciones toscas pero amables, con una tupida y alocada barba pelirroja y una gorra de la Marina que en él lucía diminuta. Observando más detenidamente Nami se sobresaltó al descubrir a Aokiji, notablemente más pequeño que el otro hombre, posando justo al lado del gigantesco pelirrojo. Ambos sonreían pero Nami no entendía por qué Robin tenía una foto de ese hombre. Entonces revisó el reverso de la foto, ahí con la letra de Robin, se leía claramente "Jaguar D. Saul". No tenía idea de quién podría ser, pero era claro que la foto tenía un valor incalculable para Robin, ya que la guardaba junto al cartel de su madre.

Había un tercer papel, esta vez era un dibujo. El boceto de una isla con un árbol inmenso con las ramas llenas de libros (N/A una alusión a la biblioteca que estaba en el interior). Al lado del árbol se veía un anciano venerable con peinado raro. Al reverso y con letra de Robin nuevamente, se leían algunas frases borrosas. No tenías que ser muy listo para saber que la arqueóloga lloraba mientras escribía eso: "Ohara antes de la Buster Call. El árbol del conocimiento y el profesor Clover." Un poco más debajo, y con otro color de tinta, Robin había agregado: "Ohara sigue viva. Gracias Mugiwara". Nami abrió el cuaderno sin leerlo y metió los papeles. Estaba profundamente conmocionada, se acababa de dar cuenta de que aún no sabía mucho sobre Robin… ¿Quién era ese Saúl por ejemplo? Suspiró y salió de la habitación.

-¡Zoro! Shi shi shi ¿Por qué te escondías?-prgunto Luffy cuando una hora después consiguió encontrar al espadachín.

-Yo no me escondí de nadie Luffy- respondió amoscado el espadachín. La verdad era que había vuelto a perderse. El Sunny era muy grande, y como Franky le agregaba cosas siempre, Zoro no terminaba de ubicarse del todo. -¿Has visto a Robin por aquí?

-Sí, pero fue a su dormitorio. Estaba un poco triste – comentó Luffy con seriedad.

-¿Hablaste con ella?-preguntó el peliverde con mal fingido desinterés.-¿Y qué te dijo…?- ""de mí"" añadió en su mente.

-Pues – Luffy se frotó la barbilla mientras recordaba- Me dio las gracias por haberla salvado en Arabasta. Luego mencionó a un tal Saúl… y finalmente me dijo que la D. es una letra especial shi shi shi-Luffy puso énfasis en esto último con una clase de orgullo infantil.

-Entonces…no te dijo nada de mí –Zoro se arrepintió de sus palabras, había dejado al descubierto su verdadera pregunta todo porque Luffy había mencionado al ese sujeto: Saúl… ¿Quién sería ese idiota? No pudo dejar de pensar en un sujeto igual de irritante que Sanji y con el cerebro de Robin, y Robin saliendo con él. Gruñó. Si eso pasaba se lo tendría bien merecido...aunque si llegaba a conocer al tal Saúl tendría que ponerse a prueba para no rebanarlo. ""Genial, ¿ahora te pones celoso por esa baka?""...

-Oi Zoro, a mi me parece que te gusta Robin ¿o no?- pobre Zoro, llevaba todas las de perder ese día.

-¿Uh? ¿De dónde sacas eso Luffy?- pregunto con fastidio pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Además una cosa era mentirle a Nami y otra mentirle a Luffy que era más que sincero en todas las circunstancias.

- Shi shi shi te pusiste rojo…te gusta, te gusta, te gusta-comenzó a canturrear alegremente mientras bailaba a su alrededor. Aún era sorprendente como Luffy podía pasar del estado serio al infantil tan fácilmente.

-¡Cállate Luffy! ¿Quieres que todo el barco se entere?

-¿Fue eso una especie de confesión Roronoa Zoro? – Zoro palideció, Franky había acertado a pasar por ahí con algunas tablas cuando oyó la conversación. Sonreía descaradamente, era claro que al igual que a Nami, le divertía la situación. Por única respuesta Zoro gruñó y les dio la espalda bastante avergonzado.

* * *

Dragonazul: Mil gracias!!! Pues esperó no defraudarte con este capi ^^

Se vislumbra negro el panorama para Zoro... tengo la idea de poner otra pareja, pero no me decido si Nami/Luffy o Nami/Sanji...¿Tú que opinas? ^^

Y dentro de un par de capitulos, aparecerá mi mercenario... jitomatazos o lo que sea son bienvenidos xD


	7. Mientras duermes

VII. Mientras duermes.

-¡A cenar!- llamó Sanji y Luffy corrió de inmediato. -¿Dónde está mi Robin swan?- preguntó algo perplejo Sanji, hacia diez minutos que había llamado a todos y Robin aún no aparecía.

-Está durmiendo- respondió Nami, se había sentado entre Ussop y Chopper, es decir: lejos de Zoro.

-Ah que mala suerte-se lamentó el rubio- se perderá el postre especial que le había preparado – todos vieron una muy apetecible carlota de café (N/A: mi carlota favorita yumi!) – noté que estaba un poco triste en la tarde, aunque incluso estando triste se ve hermosa… y quería levantarle el ánimo…

-¿Me la puedo comer yo, Sanji? – preguntó descaradamente Luffy ignorando el monólogo melodramático de su cocinero. Sanji y Ussop se le fueron encima.

-¿Qué? ¡Ya te comiste la mitad de mi comida Luffy! ¿Qué no tienes llenadera?- le reclamó Ussop.

- Bastardo ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te iba a dar el postre de mi preciosa Robin Swan? Si sigues con esas ideas absurdas te quedaras sin comer un mes ¿Entendido? Si quieres puedes comerte la comida del marimo, al parecer no tiene hambre esta noche- el rubio fulminó con la mirada a Zoro que casi no había tocado su comida. ""Me pase toda la tarde en la cocina y este baka no se digna a comer""

Zoro picoteaba con desgano su comida con el tenedor. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por haber dicho esas cosas de Robin…además extrañaba ese ya tan familiar aroma a flores que siempre emanaba la arqueóloga. Vaya, hasta extrañaba que Sanji estuviera como idiota sin darse a vasto entre halagar a Nami y halagar a Robin en espera de que una de las dos le hiciera caso.

-¿Te sientes bien Zoro?- preguntó un preocupado Chopper.

-¿Uh? Si Chopper… me duele un poco la cabeza – mintió- iré a dormir, Luffy puedes comerte mi parte…-más tardó Zoro en decirlo que Luffy en estirar el brazo y sambutirse todo en la boca.

-Frafiaf foro, feref umg granf nakfama…-tragó y sonrió- Siempre que quieras mi ayuda no dudes en pedirlo shi shi shi

- Para Mugiwara, ni se te ocurra acostumbrarte porque yo no pienso darte mi comida NUNCA.- advirtió Franky.

- ¡Ni yo!- respondieron los demás a coro con cara agresiva. Zoro solo sonrió y salió de la cocina.

-¿A alguien más le duele la cabeza?-pregunto Luffy.

-¿Qué no escuchas cuando te…? Nah olvidalo- se rindió Ussop al ver como Luffy intentaba robarse la carlota de café.

Al salir Zoro ya estaba dispuesto a buscar a Robin y disculparse… vale, no era bueno pidiendo perdón, pero algo le decía que había mucho en juego como para ponerse en su actitud altanera. Sin contar que realmente era culpable.

Robin dormía tranquilamente, envuelta en una sábana azul cielo. Traía un pijama de color lavanda estaba recostada de lado, con su cabeza descansando grácilmente sobre su palma derecha. Zoro se quedó sin aliento… era una escena bastante hermosa. "" Vaya, Nico Robin, te ves tan hermosa e indefensa mientras duermes…"" Una duda surgió en su cabeza ¿Qué clase de idiota podría desconfiar de una mujer así? Si fuera una traidora no dormiría con tanta paz, ni se vería tan dulce.

Entonces vio el diario que Nami había vuelto a colocar sobre el buro de noche de la arqueóloga. Abrió el diario con curiosidad pero quedó anonadado…no entendía ni jota ""¿Qué diablos…? Esto parece marciano antiguo…""…""Es arqueóloga baka, sabe leer y descifrar idiomas antiguos"" le respondió su subconsciente. ""Vale, pero ¿Cómo carajos logró aprender esto?"". Todas las hojas estaban llenas de símbolos raros, entonces vio las fotos.

""Nico Olvia, parece que meterse en problemas con el Gobierno Mundial es de familia"" pensó socarronamente. Entonces se quedó helado ¿Por qué Robin tenía una foto de Aokiji? ¿Al final de cuentas si pensaba traicionarlos? ¿Ocultaba algo sobre Aokiji y ella? Menos instruido en estas faenas que Nami, a Zoro jamás se le ocurrió leer al reverso de la foto… un error que le costaría muchos problemas. ""Un dibujo… no sabía que Robin dibujara, pero este dbujo carece de sentido, ¿Cómo un árbol va a tener las ramas repletas de libros? … Maldición, siempre igual: llena de misterios e insondable ¿No Robin?""

La arqueóloga no iba a despertarse, al menos no hasta el día siguiente, así que Zoro decidió esperar. Dejó el diario sobre el buro nuevamente y salió. Ahora realmente sí que le dolía la cabeza… No dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que Robin tuviera una fotografía de Aokiji con un tipo feo. Y aparte aún tenía la duda sobre ¿Quién era Saúl?... Si el espadachín hubiera leído el reverso de la foto, no habría tenido más dolores de cabeza.


	8. Un desayuno gélido

VII. Un desayuno gélido.

Robin despertó al día siguiente con hambre, debido a que no había cenado y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Robin Swan!-exclamó entusiasta Sanji, tan feliz como si Robin hubiera regresado de un largo viaje – Mi hermosa señorita…te prepararé un desayuno exquisito digno de tu delicado paladar…- había corazones por todos lados, pero aún así Robin logró llegar hasta una silla.

-Muchas gracias… Sanji- le brotó de repente llamarlo por su nombre, aunque no previó que Sanji llorara de felicidad por ello. ""Ya no me llama cocinero san… primero me llamara Sanji y luego me dirá amor mío" fantaseó el cocinero al borde de un colapso. Su mundo se derrumbó cuando Franky, Chopper y Ussop entraron a la cocina y Robin también los saludó llamándolos por su nombre, no por su cargo. Pronto el rubio entendió que no había ninguna preferencia…al menos no aún, el no desistía en su lucha, tarde o temprano Nami o Robin habrían de amarlo.

-¿Robin te sientes bien? ¿Ya no me dirás nariz larga kun?-preguntó sorprendido Ussop, Chopper bailoteaba.

-No me hace feliz que me llames por mi nombre, idiota…- aunque su enorme sonrisa lo contradecía. Franky lloraba conmovido:

-Son estos momentos los que hay que recordar siempre…la unidad de los nakama… ¡buah! ¡No estoy llorando, idiotas! ¡No me vean con esas caras!- se limpio un poco los mocos con el brazo y luego tomo sorpesivamente a todos los presentes entre sus fuertes brazos- ¡Los quiero mucho bola de inútiles!

-Había olvidado lo emotivo que es Franky – comentó Ussop mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas con las que Franky lo regaba a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Que me abraces no me hara feliz, cabronazo, suéltame!- el renito estaba completamente sonrojado por el cariño de sus nakama. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Oh no…Luffy- Ussop y Sanji miraron aterrados como Luffy tomaba impulso hacia ellos.

-Shi shi shi yo también quiero abrazo-se enrollo con piernas y brazos alrededor de sus nakama. Robin sonreía divertida.

-Sueltenme ya par de subnormales… tengo que hacerle el almuerzo a Nami san y Robin swan – gritaba Sanji sin poder liberarse de los brazos de Luffy y Franky…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué se abrazan?-preguntó Nami que acababa de entrar.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! ¡¡Nami san!! En un instante te dare de desayunar- elpobre cocinero lucho desesperadamente, pero no había forma de escaparse. Por suerte Luffy recordó su necesidad básica (y también su hobby) y los libero a todos.

-¿Desayuno? ¡¡Saaaanji, tengo hambre!!- bramó mientras tomaba asiento y golpeaba la mesa con un cuchillo y un tenedor- Dame carne-pidió con un puchero mientras Sanji lo ignoraba y se iba de largo a sevirle a Robin y Nami.

- Montón de bakas, mira que hacerme perder así el tiempo, si cualquiera de mis señoritas se desmaya lo pagarán muy caro-amenazó con una mirada psicópata que fue recibida con miedo por parte de Ussop y Chopper. Franky sonrió indicando que le importaba un comino lo que el cocinero pudiera, o más bien: intentara hacerle. Luffy había iniciado una letanía monocorde en la que solicitaba carne.

- Robin, yo…-Nami se había sentado junto a Robin y quería disculparse por haberse entrometido, pero Robin negó con una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada Nami- la navegante la miró sorprendida, desde que se les había unido solamente llamaba a Luffy por su nombre. Sonrió agradecida de ser tratada de forma más personal.- No fue tu culpa… yo… ya sabía a qué atenerme, el nunca ha sido amable conmigo…

Justo en ese momento entró Zoro y no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Robin, pero ella permaneció impasible. Eso sí, tuvo que soportar la mirada fulminante de Nami. Fue uno de los peores almuerzos del espadachín. Nami lanzándole miradas psicópatas; Sanji seguía ofendido por el hecho de que Zoro no hubiera cenado la noche anterior y lo trataba aún peor que de costumbre. Luffy creyó que la comida de Zoro seguía siendo suya y no paraba de intentar quitársela respetando (por primera vez) la comida de Ussop y Chopper. Franky, que estaba a su lado, no paraba de darle codazos para señalarle a Robin, y esta última, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había un joven de cabellos verdes compartiendo la mesa con ella.


	9. Miss All Sunday

IX. Miss All Sunday.

Robin fue la primera en terminar de desayunar y se dirigió a cubierta a leer. Pasó al lado del espadachín sin alterarse, como si él fuera solamente un mueble más. ""Solo lo hace porque no me he disculpado… tiene la manía de leer donde yo entreno, la veré ahí y hablare con ella"" planeo mentalmente Zoro. Esperó unos minutos y luego salió detrás de ella. Luffy y Franky sonrieron pero Nami tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Llegó al lugar donde entrenaba, pero para su sorpresa ni siquiera la tumbona estaba ahí. Miró a todos lados y entonces encontró el mueble, con su hermosa dueña dándole la espalda, justo al otro extremo del barco. Eso era una declaración abierta de guerra, pero aún así decidió disculparse. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero disculparse nunca había sido su mayor cualidad, y mientras más se acercaba más le irritaba el hecho de que ella ni siquiera lo volteara a ver.

-Robin…- llamó algo cortado mientras se paraba frente a ella.

-Zoro…- respondió ella con una voz que parecía el mismo polo Norte. La primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y era con esa frialdad. No supo porque le dolió tanto, pero decidió disimularlo. Y sin embargo ella se veía tan digna como una reina ultrajada que nuevamente se sintió como un idiota. Eso lo hizo enfurecerse: consigo mismo y con ella.

- Yo… siento lo que dije…

-No hay problema.-respondió con la misma indiferencia con la que un desconocido te dice la hora. Por unos instantes, Zoro esperó y casi deseó que Robin sonriera con autosuficiencia, con esa manera suya tan irritante, pero ella permaneció impávida. Como él seguía ahí parado Robin alzo la vista y le clavó dos témpanos de hielo-¿Se te ofrece algo más?-pregunto con cortés indiferencia, y entonces Zoro estalló:

-¿Por qué te portas así? No soy un desconocido ¿Vale?-su enfurecida exclamación hizo salir a todos de la cocina, pero él no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera había notado cuando había comenzado a gritar.

- Déjame ver si entendí…-la mirada de Robin lo hizo retroceder un paso mientras ella se ponía en pie y lo miraba desafiante, irradiando toda la fuerza que mostraba solo en las peleas, y esa especie de indiferencia que poseía cuando la conocieron como Miss All Sunday.- Si tan molesta es para ti mi presencia ¿Por qué me sigues hasta aca? ¿soy o no soy una maldita sabelotodo irritante y manipuladora? ¿o ahora que estás frente a mí no piensas repetir las palabras que dijiste a mis espaldas? No pienso imponerte mi presencia, y soy perfectamente capaz de ignorarte, pero no serás tú quien decida si es o no peligroso tenerme aquí en el barco… Y ahora que hablamos de traiciones, la próxima vez recuerda que hablar mal a espaldas de los nakama también es traición. Y que te quede claro, yo me quedare en este barco hasta que Luffy sea el rey de los piratas, te guste o no seguiré aquí, harías bien en acostumbrarte. ¿Qué se siente estar equivocado Roronoa Zoro? ¿Tanto deseabas que los traicionara que ahora que ves que no será así intentas desprestigiarme?-le lanzó una mirada de desdén y giró para alejarse.

Demonios, en esos momentos Zoro tenía las mismas ganas de matarla ahí mismo que de besarla. Dejo a Wadou medio desenvainada pero no llego a sacarla por completo. Sin terminar de decidirse por ninguna de ambas opciones, solo atinó a tomarla por el brazo.

-Sí, claro, y supongo que tener fotografías de Aokiji no son prueba de que hay algo anormal en tu "fiel" amistad hacia nosotros- contraataco y Robin palideció, ninguno de los dos notó que toda la tripulación los observaba. Habían querido intervenir pero Luffy se los había impedido. Entonces Zoro detonó la bomba- ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con tu querido Saúl? Tal vez el te trate mejor que yo – espetó con amargura y de inmediato se arrepintió. Tras la dureza de la mirada de Robin percibió un destello fugaz de dolor insoportable. Entonces ella lo abofeteó con fuerza. Temblaba de ira y luchaba por no llorar, a nadie le sorprendió que la voz de Robin sonara tan quebrada:

- Eres un imbécil Zoro… - el espadachín supo que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida, aunque aun no entendía muy bien que había sido. Vio una lágrima brotar en los ojos de Robin, pero ella no permitió que viera las demás. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, recogió su libro y se alejó de ahí. Y eso fue lo que más le dolió a Zoro. Le había dolido su indiferencia, le había dolido tener que tragarse su orgullo para disculparse y luego ver su disculpa despreciada…pero le había dolido más ver las lágrimas de Nico Robin.

Se dejó caer en la tumbona de Robin y ocultó la cabeza que le había comenzado a doler nuevamente entre sus manos. Recordó que había querido atravesarla de lado a lado con Wadou y le dio un escalofrío. La segunda mujer que lo vencía después de Kuina acababa de abofetearlo. Su mejilla ardía, no por el dolor sino por la vergüenza. "Eres débil Zoro" susurró una voz divertida proveniente de ninguna parte. ""Es una rival digna ¿no crees Kuina?"" suspiró y se dirigió a entrenar.


	10. Drako

X.- Drako.

Nami luchaba por contener las lágrimas, aunque ella misma fuera una agresiva de primera, no soportaba la violencia entre nakama cuando era tan en serio. Sanji sostenía el cuchillo con el que había empezado a cortar las verduras antes de ser interrumpido por la discusión, y por la expresión de su rostro se veía que si no le lanzaba el cuchillo a Zoro no era por falta de ganas. Chopper permanecía abrazado con Ussop, ambos demasiado asustados de ver a Robin y Zoro discutir de tal forma… bueno, más que nada de oír a la tranquila e imperturbable Robin discutir con alguien. Franky había dejado su lado emotivo y tronaba los nudillos amenazadoramente. Ussop temblaba aún más, él mejor que nadie recordaba a Franky en sus épocas de mafioso. Los gritos subían de tono y todos querían intervenir, pero una mirada de Luffy los contuvo.

-Déjenlos, es algo que deben resolver ellos. No quiero que nadie se entrometa- en contra de su voluntad tuvieron que obedecer, fue uno de los momentos en los que Luffy se veía serio y maduro, lleno de fuerza, uno de esos momentos inusitados en los que el alocado capitán parecía demostrar que más que un sueño, el tenía derecho a reclamar como suyo el puesto de rey pirata porque simplemente le pertenecía.

Robin se dirigió a su camarote y todos dudaron si seguirla o no, entonces Luffy volvió a hablar:

-No quiero que nadie tome partido por Robin o por Zoro, los dos son nuestros nakama-todos asintieron de mala gana, francamente en ese momento ninguno quería tomar partido por el pobre espadachín.

Pasaron un par de semanas y nadie dijo nada al respecto, aunque Zoro percibía la tensión entre Nami, Franky y Sanji cuando se dirigían a él. Ahora solo veía a Robin durante las comidas, la arqueóloga no volvió a subir a cubierta si los demás no lo hacían. Se sorprendía a si mismo buscando una sonrisa de la ojiazul, aunque no fuera dirigida para él. Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. Tenía que confesarse a sí mismo que extrañaba esas sonrisas, esas miradas que lo ponían nervioso y que lo habían llegado a hacer sentir como si ella tuviera cierta predilección por él, cosa que lamentablemente él había arruinado estrepitosamente.

Los primeros días había intentado mantener su orgullo ""Si quiere seguir molesta es su problema, no pienso rogarle… ni que fuera tan importante. Así estaré más tranquilo y podre entrenar sin tenerla pisándome los talones"". Su egoísta intento de consuelo había fracasado, simplemente la extrañaba, y se sintió peor cuando Luffy le reveló quién era Saúl.

- Zoro… Saúl era su amigo cuando ella era niña, murió para protegerla durante la Buster Call que destruyó su isla.

Las palabras de Luffy resonaban una y otra vez en su conciencia. Y se sentía peor. Él sabía muy bien lo que era perder a un amigo en la niñez. Había herido a Robin con lo más sagrado para ella, y no había vuelta atrás.

A algunos metros del Sunny, una pequeña embarcación con un solo tripulante bogaba hacia ellos.

-Vaya, los mugiwara…- el joven dueño de la barca sonrió satisfecho, y sin embargo su sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno para quien se interpusiera en su camino-Por fin.

-Nami, hay una barca acercándose – indicó Ussop y Nami tomo un catalejo.

- Tienes razón, tal vez sea un naúfrago… ¡Hey montón de holgazanes! Hay un naúfrago, muévanse y súbanlo a cubierta-ordenó mientras todos se apuraban para no contradecirla.

El joven tendría unos 30 años, era bastante atractivo: alto, delgado, bien formado… con unos inmensos e inteligentes ojos cafés que los observaban bajo su melena color chocolate. Su sonrisa era encantadora, y nada en él podría indicarles que estaban frente a un enemigo, un enemigo peligroso.

- Gracias por salvarme, mi nombre es Drako –su voz era varonil y segura, Nami no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ussop tuvo que disimular con una tos la risa que le causó el nombre del desconocido y Chopper y Franky estaban en una situación similar. Y Luffy no podía esperar para meter la cuchara:

-Soy Luffy, mucho gusto: Sé mi nakama-propuso sonriendo. Drako se sorprendió, había oído que Luffy era bastante… peculiar, confiado… pero nunca imagino que fuera así de idiota como para admitir a cualquiera en su tripulación sin más ni más. Sonrió, sabría cómo tratar a cada uno de ellos:

-Claro, será un placer capitán- todo en él rezumaba inocencia, pero había alguien que no acababa de confiar en él.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Robin observaba al desconocido con una atención muy bien disimulada. Zoro captó y malinterpretó una de esas miradas y sintió como ardía por dentro. Por un momento pensó que aún estaba a tiempo de lanzar al desconocido por la borda, pero luego suspirando reconoció que si Robin deseaba enamorarse, él no tenía derecho a impedirlo. El enemigo no lo sabía ni lo supo nunca, pero prácticamente en ese momento, la tripulación estaba en sus manos. Las dos personas más desconfiadas: Zoro y Nami, habían bajado la guardia, el uno por arrepentimiento y la otra porque el tipo era simplemente encantador. Solamente quedaba Robin en pie de guerra.

* * *

Bueno, apareció el malo jajaja

Le puse Drako en agradecimiento a Dragonazul que me ha dejado reviews que la verdad, agradezco mucho... además tu fic "El ángel" me dio una idea muy buena sobre la cualidad que poseerá mi villano. ^^

Espero reviews, no les cuesta nada


	11. Secretos

XI. Secretos…

Los primeros días con Drako a bordo fueron bastante tranquilos. A todos les costaba trabajo habituarse al nuevo integrante, que aunque era bastante amable, era demasiado tranquilo.

-Parece la versión femenina de Robin-comentó Ussop y Chopper asintió. Zoro oyó el comentario y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

Drako era una caja de sorpresas, no solamente sabía datos interesantes sobre medicina, navegación y cocina, sino que era aceptablemente hábil para crear artefactos raros. Fue así que en menos de una semana la mayoría de la tripulación se acostumbró a él.

Sin embargo, Luffy empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo invitado a ser su nakama, ya que Nami actuaba bastante raro últimamente cada vez que Drako estaba cerca. Se sonrojaba y se volvía toda sonrisas. El pobre capitán se sentía… raro, no sabía porque se sentía mal de ver a Nami actuar así, no sabía por qué le dolía tanto.

Pero Luffy y Zoro no eran los únicos incómodos. Sanji había notado que Drako era muy bien recibido por Nami y hacía intentos cada vez más desesperados por llamar la atención de la pelirroja… sobra decir que fracasaba.

Robin había llegado a la conclusión de que había visto el rostro de Drako en alguna parte, y aunque tenía largas conversaciones con Drako sobre diversos temas, no bajaba la guardia.

Una mañana llegó el diario con una noticia que alegró a los mugiwara. Había una noticia en primera plana que anunciaba la próxima coronación de Nefertari Vivi como reina de Arabasta. Franky no había conocido a Vivi pero lloraba conmocionado al ver el entusiasmo de sus nakama. Luffy reía alegremente:

-Vaya me alegro mucho por Vivi shi shi shi será una gran reina-suspiró al pensar en su nakama, era un suspiro de nostalgia, pero cierta pelirroja lo tomó como un suspiro romántico y sintió una punzada de celos que había olvidado hacia tiempo.

Nami sabía que Luffy le gustaba desde que él la defendió de Buggy, y cuando lo comenzó a tratar descubrió que bajo el desaliñado aspecto de Luffy había un invaluable tesoro. Poco después Luffy derrotó a Arlong por ella, y la palirroja comenzó a sentir algo intenso hacia su capitán.

Entonces había aparecido Vivi. Nami conocía que Luffy era alguien muy especial y que tenía un corazón muy grande, aún así había fantaseado con la idea de que él había peleado contra los enemigos de Nami porque sentía algo por ella.

Pero al aparecer Vivi, Luffy hizo lo mismo que con ella, afrontó peligros que no le correspondían solo por ella, por Vivi. Así que Nami había reprimido sus sentimientos por Luffy, y ahora al escucharlo suspirar, lo primero que pensó fue que Luffy se había enamorado de Vivi. Enojada consigo misma, con Luffy, con Vivi y con el mundo, la navegante se encerró en su habitación alegando dolor de cabeza y poniendo a todos sobre advertencia de que si la molestaban se arrepentirían.

Robin sonreía al oír la noticia de que el país que estuvo a punto de destruir Crocodile en colaboración con ella, ahora tendría una nueva reina. Entonces, al pensar en Vivi y Arabasta, recordó a Crocodile… y por lo tanto recordó la Baroque Works… entonces supo de donde conocía el rostro de Drako. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Hasta tal grado quería el Gobierno Mundial deshacerse de los Mugiwara?

-Oi Nico Robin, ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Franky preocupado mientras Ussop y Luffy le contaban a Drako como se habían enfrentado a la Baroque Works. Drako ocultaba el fastidio que le provocaban las mentiras de Ussop con un movimiento estudiado, pero bastante creíble, de admiración. Chopper y Sanji platicaban aparte, planeando la forma de enviarle alguna carta o algo similar a Vivi para felicitarla. Zoro dormía totalmente ajeno a todo.

-No tengo nada Franky… iré a ver como sigue Nami-lo tranquilizó Robin con una sonrisa y desapareció de cubierta.

Una vez a solas Robin se dirigió al camarote que compartía con Nami. La navegante estaba bastante nostálgica, pero cuando Robin entró fingió dormir.

La arqueóloga se percató de la treta, pero no la tomó en cuenta, ya hablaría con Nami después. Abrió una de sus maletas, y del interior sacó un legajo de papeles. Eran documentos que conservaba de su estadía en la Baroque Works, todos ellos contenían información muy valiosa sobre el Gobierno Mundial. Entonces dio con el papel que buscaba. Era un expediente en el que aparecía la fotografía de Drako un par de años más joven. Leyó rápidamente y sintió su corazón oprimirse… Recogió todos sus papeles y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, decirle la verdad… Pero ¿Con quién? No quería asustar a Chopper y Ussop; Nami, Franky y Luffy eran bastante impulsivos e incapaces de disimular su odio hacia alguien… Tal vez Drako solo fuera por uno de ellos, y si se percataba de que lo habían descubierto podía tomar una resolución peligrosa para todos. Solo quedaban Zoro y Sanji. Suspiró al recordar su discusión con Zoro y decidió hablar con Sanji.

* * *

Bueno, aqui va el XI capi, ojalá les guste jeje Gracias x los reviews ^^... La identidad de Drako quedará desvelada en el próximo capítulo. y también se mostrará un poco más su carácter ;)

Mish 1: Ja ja ja si, esta vez se superó Luffy... es digno de recordar la saga de Thriller Bark, la parte en la que Luffy comienza a perseguir esperpentos pidiéndoles que se unan a su tripulación ja ja ja.

Dragonazul: Tarán... comienza el Nami/Luffy ^^ Te agradezco muchísimo las porras jeje Como regalo de cumple (con muchos días de retraso ¬¬) te dedico el capi ^^


	12. La verdad incómoda

XII. La verdad incómoda

(N/A: espero que Al Gore no me demande por plagio jajaja ^^u Por cierto feliz día del medio ambiente!!! Felicidades a Gaia!!!)

Drako observaba el mar. Cualquiera que notara su mirada en ese momento habría temblado. Él era un gran actor, podía fingir emociones a voluntad sin sentirse involucrado en las situaciones presentes ni con las personas con las que convivía. Así había pasado dos semanas entre la tripulación de los Mugiwara aparentando cariño y aprecio por todos sin sentirlo realmente. Y la mejor muestra de ello era su mirada… era una mirada fría, sin ningún rasgo de humanidad, incluso, viendo más de cerca, se podía percibir un extraño brillo rojizo, que a simple vista podría parecer una simple ilusión óptica, pero que sin embargo estaba ahí. Solo esperaría una semana más, haría su trabajo y se largaría.

Nami se levantó aún algo triste. Suspiró varias veces mientras se acercaba al espejo. Lucía totalmente desaliñada, pero a pesar de todo era una chica fuerte, así que se arregló lo mejor que pudo y salió a cubierta. Vio a Drako de espaldas a ella, lucía bastante despreocupado y atractivo como nunca. Pero Nami sabía que Luffy seguía gustándole mucho más que mil Drakos juntos. Suspiró por enésima vez haciendo que Drako volteara.

-Nami… ¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó con fingida preocupación.

-Sí, gracias Drako…-Nami se quedó callada, no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con él. Entonces de la nada unas manos se aferraron a la barandilla y un segundo después Luffy estaba junto a ellos. Miraba de Nami a Drako y de Drako a Nami con una cara de preocupación mal disimulada, atormentado por la idea de que Nami estuviera enamorada de otro.

-Oi Nami ¿Te sientes mejor?- Nami sonrió con tristeza. Ver a Luffy así de preocupado le recordaba los tiempos en los que creyó que Luffy sentía algo por ella. Aunque claro, ahora estaba Vivi…

-Sí Luffy…me siento mejor, supongo que querrás ir a Arabasta- preguntó para ver la expresión de su capitán. Claro, a veces uno solo ve lo que quiere ver o lo que ve lo interpreta de mala manera… Así que cuando Luffy sonrió de la nada Nami pensó lo peor ""¿Por qué le pregunte? ¿Por qué me gusta torturarme de esta forma?""

- Sí sería genial ir a visitar a Vivi shi shi shi la comida de Terracota san era deliciosa…-comentó Luffy con cara de amor… no hacia Vivi y menos hacia Terracota, sino a la comida xD

- Bien, marcaré el rumbo…-Nami tuvo que violentarse para que ni Luffy ni Drako notaran el dolor que le había causado la respuesta de Luffy.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien Nami? Estás muy pálida…-Luffy acercó su rostro al de ella provocando que la palidez de su navegante diera paso a un violento sonrojo. Y con ello afloró la impaciencia natural de Nami…

-Pedazo de baka… te he dicho que no te me acerques así…- ""Maldición, ¿Por qué eres así Luffy?""

Luffy se disculpaba mientras Nami seguía amenazándolo. Drako sonrió con ironía ""Que conmovedor…Todo vuelve a la normalidad… "" luego pensó divertido ""Vaya, conque realmente la princesa de Arabasta es amiga de estos idiotas… hahaha otra más en mi lista negra, ya me encargare de ti, princesa…""

Robin había entrado a la cocina justo mientras Sanji sacaba del horno un delicioso lomo mechado (N/A: tengo hambre u.u quiero meshi!!!).

-Huele delicioso Sanji…

-Ah Robin swaaaaaaaaan ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?

-No, gracias Sanji… en realidad quería hablar contigo…

Sanji estuvo a punto de soltar un piropo, pero entonces notó lo seria e inusualmente pálida que estaba Robin y se puso serio de inmediato.

-Claro Robin.- esperó a que la chica se sentara y luego el mismo tomó asiento a su lado.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te preocupa?

Robin sacó el expediente y se lo tendió a Sanji. El rubio lo leyó detenidamente, no había duda… ese Yagami Drako era el mismo Drako que hacía poco se les había unido. Entonces leyó con más detenimiento:

Nombre: Yagami Drako.

Edad: 29 años.

Mercenario.

Debajo de esos datos estaba una breve reseña sobre los "trabajos" que había desempeñado. Se le mencionaba como uno de los "Mercenarios" más cualificados del Departamento de Agentes Especiales. Sanji no entendía nada… miró atónito a Robin.

-¿Qué es un merc…?-la arqueóloga bajó la voz y dijo en tono confidencial:

- Son un departamento secreto del Gobierno mundial… pocas personas saben de su existencia. Son más conocidos los Shichibukai… pero los mercenarios son más peligrosos. Incluso los orgullosos Shichibukai les temen, porque nadie sabe exactamente quienes son… están sencillamente desquiciados. Son asesinos a sueldo, sin escrúpulos ni conciencia. Pueden asesinar a cien personas sin sentirse culpables. Pueden matar a un niño y gozar con ello, porque para ellos matar es divertido, es su pasatiempo… y el gobierno mundial les paga por quitar de en medio a aquellos de los que no logran deshacerse… - Sanji tuvo un escalofrío.

-¿Quieres decir… que ese bastardo está aquí para eliminarnos?-pregunto con cautela. Robin suspiró aliviada… había elegido a la persona perfecta para confiarle algo tan peligroso. Sanji no había salido de la cocina cuchillo en mano a reclamarle a Drako por mentirles tan vilmente. Eso era un gran logro.

- No sé si esté tras toda la tripulación o solo venga por algunos… o por uno solo. –se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Robin… ¿Cómo sabes tú sobre este sujeto?

- Fue cuando estaba en la Baroque Works… Crocodile era bastante astuto y sabía que hilos debía mover. Tenía varios agentes infiltrados en el Gobierno Mundial que le pasaban información. Uno de los almirantes comenzó a sospechar sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Crocodile, quien a final de cuentas era un pirata, así que el almirante pensó en mandar a un mercenario a Arabasta para investigar y eliminar a Crocodile.

-¿Y ese mercenario era…?

-No estoy segura… uno de los informantes que estaba infiltrado en el Departamento, mandó copias de algunos expedientes, pero no puedo asegurar si fue Drako o no… Aunque si fue él, eso solo empeoraría las cosas…

- Bien, tendremos que hacer algo… -el cocinero siguió revisando el expediente y entonces vio una especie de sello rojo que indicaba "AKUMA NO MI" –Bastardo, solo hay que lanzarlo al mar… Akuma no mi… para ser tan peligroso me pregunto qué clase de Akuma tendrá…

-¡Sanji! Tengo hambre…-Luffy irrumpió en la cocina y Sanji apenas tuvo tiempo de ocultar el expediente. Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que era hora de la cena. Todos comenzaron a entrar y Robin sonrió satisfecha al ver como Sanji trataba como siempre a Drako, sin levantar sospechas. Zoro como de costumbre observaba cada detalle respectivo a Robin y no dejó de notar como sonreía a Sanji ""Me estoy volviendo loco... maldita mujer"" masculló para sus adentros.

-Bien, les aviso que iremos a Arabasta… -anunció Nami

-¿De verdad? Eso sería SUPER!! Como hace tanto calor podre ponerme un SUPER traje de baño-comento Franky mientras levantaba su crepé con un peine y sonreía.

-No veo cual sería la diferencia pedazo de pervertido-rebatió Ussop.

-Me preguntó si Vivi se casará con Kohza- dijo Chopper y todos lo voltearon a ver.

-¿Uh? ¿Kohza?-Luffy y Zoro se veían con cara de no recordar ese nombre.

-El jefe de los rebeldes, par de idiotas-explicó Nami.

-Ah ya veo, Kohza… shi shi shi –todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, entonces Luffy añadió- shi shi shi no lo recuerdo

Un golpe de Nami puso fin a las risas de Luffy, quien se disculpó de inmediato. ú.ù

-Ahora que lo mencionas… siempre creí que había algo entre Vivi y Kohza-aseveró Ussop con tono sabiondo.

-¿Cómo entre tú y Kaya?-preguntó Luffy con inocencia haciendo que el pobre narizón se sonrojara hasta la médula. De inmediato Franky y Zoro comenzaron a hacerle burla. Nami se unió de inmediato. Chopper dudaba si debía reír o defender a su narizón amigo.

Drako sonreía aparentemente divertido, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a tres miembros de la tripulación en especial… sus tres objetivos principales ""Rían mientras puedan… ya me encargare de hacer que paguen lo de Arabasta"""

* * *

Soy feliz!!!!!!!!! ^^ al fin termine el $%%·$%((()=/(&%·$·%$/() semestre y ya hice el &(/Y(=()&$%RHG(/)&&$%& examen de admisión... soy libre al fin!!! Hermosas vacaciones!!! Vaya que me libere escribiendo xD Iba a subir el capi ayer viernes pero hubo un par de complicaciones ¬¬ pero aquí está: Tarán!!!

^^ Bueno, ya salió la verdadera identidad de Drako, jeje espero que lo de Yagami no suene tan plagiado pero Yagami Light es mi villano favorito!! (Espero que los fans de L no me odien por ello ^^u)

Dragonazul: Pues este... no fue un corredor jeje eso si hubiera estado muy plagiado de tu fic ^^u pero en lo de la akuma no mi acertaste... le sacaré mucha ventaja a ese poder xD y prometo hacer sufrir a los mugiwara (aunque los quiero mucho xD)

Mish1: Jajaja el club de fans de Zoro fundado por Kia (de dragonazul) se me irán encima jejeje pero pues a todo el mundo le ha pasado algo similar, que justo cuando la riegas con alguien que quiere contigo, te das cuenta de que ese alguien te gusta y te pones celoso hasta de su sombra xD Dios bendiga el karma jajaja

B-fye: Pues... lo hare sufrir poquito pero vadrá la pena... y el que quiera azul celeste que le cueste ^^ Además así podemos consolar a mi amado Zoro, cuando sufra mucho jajaja

Ayame: este... pues si la cago horrible Zoro jeje pero el sol saldrá nuevamente: lo prometo... solo que por el momento habrá muchas nubes. Tengo pensado poner más delante algo sobre Saúl (Amo a Saúl, creo que pese a su breve aparición en la serie, es de los personajes que más me ha cautivado o no?) Y claro, Aokiji tendrá una importancia vital para los mugiwara ^^

Bien, me voy a escribir el capi 13, no se si lo suba hoy o mañana o hasta el lunes, pero juro que no tardare tanto xD tengo la cabeza llena de ideas...y otro par de proyectos en mente... muchas gracias x los reviews!!!! =D


	13. Romance sonámbulo

XIII. Romance Sonámbulo.

Usopp se estiró al despertar y lanzó un enorme bostezo. Los demás aún dormían pese a que hacía un calor endemoniado. Decidió que no podría volver a dormir si no se refrescaba, así que se vistió y salió rumbo a la cocina. Notaba un ligero sudor perlando su frente, no recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanto calor estando en mar abierto.

Entró a la cocina y llenó un vaso con el preciado líquido, la dejó deslizarse por su garganta mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar más de la sensación de frescura. Llevo el vaso al fregadero y salió de la cocina. La mañana no tenía nada de particular más que la ausencia de nubes y la pesadez del ambiente. Entonces oyó ruidos en la habitación donde Nami hacia sus mapas. Se acercó creyendo que tal vez la navegante ya estaría despierta.

Sin embargo al llegar ante la puerta, esta se abrió de improviso sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara. Pero no fue eso lo que más lo sorprendió, sino que en vez de la grácil figura de su nakama pelirroja, vio salir del cuarto a quien menos se habría imaginado: Drako. Por un segundo a Usopp le pareció que el nuevo "nakama" parecía molesto, pero su preocupación se evaporó cuando Drako le dio amablemente los buenos días.

-Buenos días… Drako… ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

"Métete en tus asuntos" pensó Drako pero respondió fingiendo vehemencia a responder:

-Suena algo tonto… quiero pedirte que no se lo comentes a nadie. Me da algo de pena ¿sabes?-una introducción así, puso a Usopp en ascuas por saber qué pasaba. Drako lo notó y sonrió en su interior-Verás… yo… tiendo a caminar dormido-Drako se sonrojó y supo darle tal efecto a su actuación que Usopp a duras penas aguantó las ganas de reírse. Era digno de ver como el mayor mentiroso de la tripulación era vilmente embaucado por un actor bastante hábil.

-Ya veo… con que sonámbulo… mmm eso explica todo, llegaste a ese cuarto sin darte cuenta y luego despertaste-Usopp desechó todo atisbo de sospecha , es más, sentía compasión de Drako "Pobre, aparte del nombre que se carga, sonámbulo…" Drako balbuceó una disculpa y se marchó de ahí. Apenas le dio la espalda a Usopp una maléfica sonrisa se pintó en su atractivo rostro "No cabe duda, es una tripulación de idiotas"

Horas más tarde, Usopp ya no le daba importancia al incidente. Estaba más ocupado tratando de hidratar al pobre Chopper que estaba muriendo de calor:

-Hace…. Dem…a…sia…do….calor…-se lamentaba el renito, quien sufría más que nadie a causa de su pelaje.

-Esto no es nada Chopper, aguanta… aún recuerdo el día que encontré por casualidad una cueva que llevaba directo al infierno, ahí sí que hacía calor y apestaba a Azufre-comenzó a relatar Usopp. Luffy volteó interesado y los tres escucharon el relato ficticio de Usopp. Robin y Nami lucían trajes de baño, Luffy, Ussop y Zoro andaban sin camisa debido al endemoniado calor. Hasta Sanji había desistido de usar su traje ese día y vestía bermudas y una camisa sencilla. Franky… bueno, Franky vestía su tanga como de costumbre, pero no cesaba de beber su cola lo más fría posible para refrescarse. El único al que parecía no alterarle el calor era a Drako, incluso parecía disfrutarlo.

-Oi Drako, ¿No tienes calor?-preguntó Nami al ver a su nuevo nakama vestido como siempre: con sueter y pantalones.

-No… supongo que estoy acostumbrado al calor-sonrió, solo él entendía el verdadero significado de esa frase y una perversa satisfacción lo inundó al saber que la tripulación estaba en su poder. Sin embargo la entonación de la frase no pasó desapercibida para dos personas... y una tercera. Sanji y Robin intercambiaron una mirada que duro una milésima de segundo, nadie la notó. Y el instinto guerrero de Zoro, que había estado aletargado las últimas semanas, le indicó que había un peligro oculto e indescifrable en la sonrisa que esbozó Drako.

Una semana pasó desde ese incidente, el calor canícular había descendido y ahora el clima era más templado y soportable. Robin y Sanji elucubraban sobre cuál podría ser la akuma no mi de Drako y tras quien de los mugiwara estaría. Zoro notó que la arqueóloga y el cocinero pasaban más tiempo juntos, y aunque Sanji coqueteaba como de costumbre con Nami, Zoro solo vio lo que quiso ver: es decir, que Robin y Sanji tenían una relación. Amoscado por esta posibilidad, Zoro decidió concentrarse en su nuevo objetivo: descubrir quién era en realidad Drako.

Un viernes el espadachín despertó bostezando. Le había tocado hacer guardia la noche anterior pero el sueño lo había vencido. Se dirigió a la trampilla por la que bajaba a cubierta, cuando su instinto o la casualidad, le indicaron que antes de bajar usara su privilegiada posición para observar sin ser observado que ocurría en cubierta. Agradeció infinitamente tal precaución, ya que justo cuando se asomó vio a Drako salir del cuarto de cartografía de Nami. Ninguno de ellos entraba a ese cuarto sin la autorización de Nami, y el ver a Drako algo molesto intuyó que algo iba mal con él. Una serie de dudas lo invadieron ¿Quién era en realidad Drako? ¿Por qué había aparecido tan misteriosamente? ¿Qué hacía en el cuarto de cartografía y por qué se veía tan molesto? Decidió bajar y hacerle frente… acarició la funda de Wadou y descendió rápidamente. Sin embargo, al llegar a cubierta, Drako ya no estaba. Iba a retirarse cuando le pareció ver como unos ojos se desvanecían en el aire. "¿Robin?" pensó en alejarse al saber que ella andaba cerca, pero sus pies lo traicionaron, y sin perderse llego frente a la arqueóloga. Le sorprendió ver lo pálida que estaba, un sudor frío humedecía su frente y temblaba ligeramente. Olvidando momentáneamente que Robin no le hablaba, Zoro se acercó preocupado:

-¿Robin?¿Estás bien?-la arqueóloga se sorprendió al ver al espadachín tan preocupado… por ella. Se sonrojó un poco, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que le parecía raro que Zoro no lo escuchara. Había extrañado al testarudo espadachín, pero hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de que realmente lo extrañaba demasiado. Sacudió la cabeza, aclararía eso más tarde, ahora apremiaba más la situación con Drako.

-Zoro… necesito decirte algo-Zoro sintió una sensación extraña al oír su nombre pronunciado por esa voz por primera vez en semanas ""Maldita sea, no te puede tener tan controlado… "" se gruñó internamente Zoro. Pero antes de que se perdiera en sus recriminaciones, Robin lo tomó bruscamente de la muñeca y lo llevó a rastras a su camarote.

-¿Robin? ¿Qué dem…? -Zoro levantó la ceja incrédulo, hacia unos minutos que Robin le había vuelto a hablar y ya lo llevaba a su habitación, peor aún, con Nami ahí dentro. La navegante dormía, pero algo en su rostro le llamó la atención al espadachín.- ¿Uh? ¿Nami usa mascarillas?

Robin sonrió al ver la cara de divertida incredulidad de Zoro, ahora el espadachín tendría un arma para chantajear a la navegante. Sacó el expediente que previamente había mostrado a Sanji y volvió a arrastrar a Zoro, ahora hacia el puesto de vigilancia, siempre vigilando su ruta con ojos fleur para evitar encontrarse con alguien.

-¿Qué pasa Robin?-el espadachín vio como Robin cerraba la trampilla y se inclinaba hacia él.

-Lee esto… y por favor, no hagas nada hasta que sepas todo.-Robin le extendió el expediente a Zoro y conforme leía, el rostro del peliverde se tornaba más y más iracundo. Sin embargo su voz sonó serena cuando le pidió a Robin que le explicara todo. Robin le explicó lo que ya había explicado antes a Sanji mientras Zoro iba asimilando todo. Sabía que habría una traición, pero algo de tal magnitud… no se lo imaginó ni en sueños.

-Y entonces le conté la verdad a Sanji, hemos estado vigilando a Drako para tratar de averiguar cuál es su akuma no mi…

-¿Entonces por eso has estado últimamente tanto tiempo con ese ero kuku?-Zoro se sintió aliviado… tal vez aún tenía una oportunid…""Deja de pensar en eso idiota antes de que completes esa frase"" Robin sonrió al ver como Zoro luchaba consigo mismo e intentaba disimular que había metido la pata al revelar tan directamente que había estado preocupado por verla tanto con Sanji. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, ambos querían admitir cuanto se habían extrañado, pero la herida estaba demasiado reciente aún para ser sinceros sin ser groseros. Así que Zoro decidió volver al tema del mercenario.

-Tú… estabas muy pálida hace un momento, y vi tus ojos fleur desvanecerse. ¿Viste algo verdad Robin? ¿Tú viste que hizo Drako en el cuarto de cartografía?

-Sí-la arqueóloga volvió a palidecer y entonces la trampilla se abrió dejando a la vista una cabeza rubia. Era Sanji. Pasó su mirada de Zoro a Robin y de Robin al expediente que yacía entre ellos.

-¿Lo sabe?-Robin asintió y Sanji disimuló una sonrisa-Ahora que sabes la verdad esperó que dejaras de fulminarme con la mirada cada vez que me veas con Robin swan, marimo idiota. –el espadachín se sonrojó vivamente, aunque es difícil saber si fue de ira o vergüenza. Sanji entró tranquilamente al puesto de vigilancia. -¿Descubriste algo Robin swan?

-Sí… esta mañana él volvió al cuarto de cartografía y al fin sé que es lo que hace ahí…

-¡Sanji! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Sanji! ¡¿Sanji?!-la voz de su capitán los sobresaltó, el tono de Luffy pasó de exigente a deprimido al no encontrar a su cocinero-¡Sanji, vuelve!

-Maldito pozo sin fondo, hablaremos después de comer…-Sanji comenzó a bajar seguido por Robin y Zoro.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes tres allá arriba?-inquirió Nami con tono malicioso al notar que la tensión entre Zoro y Robin había desaparecido.

-Solo hablábamos-gruñó Zoro y se alejó de ahí al notar que Drako los observaba.

-No es nada Nami, Zoro me pidió disculpas y me solicitó que hablaramos. Sanji entró y creyó que peleábamos, pero al ver que estábamos haciendo las paces se sentó tranquilamente a conversar con nosotros.-la explicación de Robin satisfizo a la escéptica Nami, quien sonrió:

-Me alegra que hayas hecho las paces con ese idiota… además creo que hacen una muy linda pareja-añadio en tono pícaro.

Luffy no entendía porque esa mañana Sanji había desaparecido, pero al saber que Zoro y Robin volvían a ser nakama olvido la "falta" cometida por su cocinero al ausentarse antes de darle de desayunar. Franky lloraba conmovido:

-Hacen una pareja tan bonita… - al ritmo de sus lágrimas el cyborg vociferaba que no lloraba. Usopp y Chopper se miraban entre sí bastante confundidos… todos trataban a Robin y Zoro como si hubieran tenido una discusión y ahora fueran a casarse.

Pero lo escalofriante, era que esta vez la sonrisa de Drako era auténtica, si no lo considerara ridículo habría bailado. Iba a ser demasiado fácil destruir a esa tripulación. ""He encontrado un punto débil que me será bastante útil"

* * *

N/A: Ahora Federico García Lorca vendrá a jalarme los pies por la noche por usar como título el nombre de uno de sus poemas jajaja

Dragonazul: Death note es genial!!! La segunda serie que más amo, después claro está de One Piece... como notarán yo soy team Kira jeje, luego me dices si eres team L o team Kira ^^

No te preocupes, mandaremos a Robin a hablar muy seriamente con Kia... Si quiere dirigir el club de fans de Zoro debe respetar la propiedad ajena (es decir tu casa) jajaja habrá que darle un buen jalón de orejas... eso si, espero que Mandinga no me persiga por maltratar a su wolfest, aunque ha de andar mega encanijada porque Zoro resultó ser muy decente xD

Ayame: Le tuve compasión a Zoro... Robin lo ha perdonado... PERO aún debe recobrar la confianza de Robin, uno puede perdonar pero el perdón no será completo hasta que aprendan a confiar el uno en el otro. ^^Esto no es el final aun... les falta muuuuchopor hablar, y claro, Zoro sabrá más sobre Saúl y entenderá que tan importante es la palabra "Nakama" para la arqueóloga.

b-fye: Lamento decirte que Zoro fue secuestrado por Kia u.u, intente consolarlo por lo de Robin pero es demasiado fiel... en fin, es bueno ver que aún hay hombre fieles ^^ aunque sea en el anime xD

Mish1: Ah es que anque mi amor sea Zoro, me enknta Sanji!!! Y es perfecto para la misión, porque como es tan bueno para ocultar sus sentimientos (excepto con las chicas claro) y además es astuto (vease el despligue de habilidad mental que demostró en Ennies Lobby). Y pues ahora son tres contra Drako... aunque falta ver que es lo que hace ese granuja mercenario en el cuarto de cartografía... ¿Ustedes que se imaginan?


	14. Akuma no mi

XIV. Akuma no mi.

La relación entre Zoro y Robin aún era algo forzada, pero poco a poco se iban acercando más. Robin aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Sanji o Zoro para revelarles lo que había descubierto sobre Drako, y la oportunidad no llego sino hasta unos cuatro días después.

A Sanji le correspondía el turno de vigilancia esa noche, así que tanto a Robin como a Zoro se les ocurrió escabullirse por la noche para ir a hablar con él. Sabiendo que el tiempo apremiaba, Robin comenzó su relato:

-El día que hizo un calor insoportable desperté temprano y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha. Al pasar por una de las ventanillas, vi algo que me extraño bastante: Drako saliendo del cuarto de cartografía de Nami. Usopp apareció de repente y conversaron un poco, al parecer a Usopp también se le hacía extraño el hecho de que Drako estuviera en ese cuarto. No sé que le haya dicho Drako, pero Usopp pareció tranquilizarse. Me pareció bastante sospechoso, y le informe a Sanji, ambos acordamos montar vigilancia discretamente para saber si Drako volvía o no al cuarto de cartografía. Duramos una semana en espera hasta que una mañana, la misma que me encontraste tan pálida, Drako volvió. Use mis ojos y mis oídos fleur, así que vi como Dako usaba el den den mushi de Nami y también pude escuchar lo que dijo, aunque no supe con quien hablaba… estaba molesto porque su interlocutor le cuestionaba porqué no había hecho nada aún, Drako respondía que tenía un plan, y que pronto se encargaría de deshacerse de "los objetivos", dijo que tan pronto "los objetivos más peligrosos" desaparecieran, los demás quedarían desprotegidos y el gobierno mundial podría apoderarse de ellos o venderlos como esclavos. Al parecer a su interlocutor le intereso la segunda idea, ya que Drako comenzó a describir las cualidades de Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Sanji…-Zoro sintió un hueco en el estómago- No hay que ser un genio para saber que los que restamos somos el objetivo de Drako…

Sanji le dio una calada a su cigarro:

-En caso de que no lo entiendas, está tras de ti, el baka de Luffy y mi hermosa Robin swan…

-¡Ya entendí maldito ero kuku!-se defendió Zoro mientras fulminaba a Sanji con la mirada.

-No es momento de pelear, debemos decidir qué hacer…-los calmó Robin al ver que estaban a punto de iniciar su milésima pelea.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar…- dijo una cuarta persona haciendo que los tres se sobresaltaran.

-¡Ace!-exclamaron Sanji y Zoro, Robin no conocía a Ace, pero esbozó una sonrisa de alivio al ver quién era el que había sorprendido su conversación. Luego de presentarse con la arqueóloga, Ace quiso enterarse mejor de la situación:

-Así que… hay un cazarecompensas que quiere deshacerse de mi hermanito-la expresión de Ace era intimidante. No por nada era el comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Barbablanca.

-Es algo peor que un cazarecompensas… es un mercenario-corrigió Sanji, Ace puso cara de no entender y Robin le explicó todo. Ace lanzó un silbidito de sorpresa.

-Vaya, no sabía que había alguien más molesto que un maldito Shichibukai… Creo que el idiota de Barbanegra puede esperar, les echare una mano…

-¡¡¡¡¡ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! –antes de que pudieran reaccionar Luffy ya salía impulsado hacia adelante y aplastaba a Ace, provocando que ambos cayeran al mar.

-Pero si será baka-se quejó Nami mientras Sanji y Franky se lanzaban al rescate de los dos hermanos. Una vez que todos estuvieron en cubierta, y luego de que Nami regañara a Luffy por actuar de un modo tan imprudente "¡Pudieron haber muerto pedazo de inconsciente!", Ace fue presentado a Franky y Drako. Ace se percató de inmediato que Drako era una persona bastante hábil, ya que nada en su sonrisa ni en su expresión afable resultaba sospechoso.

Esa misma noche estalló una tormenta, Nami gritaba instrucciones para lograr maniobrar al Sunny en medio de la tempestad sin que este zozobrara. Durante una de estas maniobras, una ola golpeó al Sunny provocando que Drako cayera al mar. El mercenario sabía que era un martillo en el agua, y sabía que si los demás se enteraban de ello, no dejarían de preguntarle que akuma no mi poseía y porqué no les había dicho. Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, el agua comenzó a inundar sus pulmones debido a lo embravecido que estaba el mar. Unos fuertes brazos lo asieron y lo llevaron a la superficie. Era Franky.

Drako le sonrió débilmente antes de perder el conocimiento, pero el cyborg no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al ver como su Drako caía al mar, Franky había pensado que tal vez él no sabía nadar, así que se lanzó en su ayuda. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio ahí flotando, sin poder ni siquiera moverse, recordó que las únicas personas que había visto así, sin luchar por salir a la superficie simplemente porque no podían moverse, eran los usuarios de las akuma no mi. Había visto a Luffy y a Chopper, e incluso a la misma Robin en esas circunstancias, y ahora al ver que su nuevo "nakama" era un martillo, le dio mala espina el hecho de que les ocultara algo tan importante.

Robin supo que algo pasaba con Franky tan pronto como lo vio, quizás él había descubierto algo sobre Drako. Tal vez era momento de hablar con Franky y decirle la verdad.

Drako volvió en si al cabo de una hora, había estado a punto de morir pero había sido irónicamente salvado por el amigo de aquellos a quienes debía asesinar. Sonrió al pensar en ello "Me salvó, pero ahora sabe que soy usuario de una akuma no mi…" Se levantó y salió de la enfermería, Chopper dormitaba. El sol apenas se estaba ocultando, y al oír ruido en la cocina, supuso que Sanji aún estaba preparando la cena.

Había dejado de llover pero el mar aún estaba algo picado, entonces vislumbró dos sombras. Una era enorme, obviamente de Franky, la otra era una silueta de mujer, probablemente Robin ya que era bastante alta. No supo porqué, pero Drako sintió el impulso de acercarse y escuchar lo que hablaban. Le sorprendió escuchar que hablaban sobre él. Franky le comentaba a Robin como había visto a Drako y que ahora sabía que era usuario de las frutas. Robin no pareció sorprendida, se limitó a decirle a Franky que debía hablar con él sobre algo muy importante acerca de Drako. Acerca de quién era en realidad Drako.

Drako sintió una oleada de furor, ¿Esa mujer sabía quién era él? ¿sabía de su misión? Debía quitarla de en medio. En ese momento Sanji llamó a todos a cenar. Esa noche le tocaba el turno de vigilancia a Robin, así que la arqueóloga le pidió a Franky que se vieran más tarde para continuar la conversación.

Al llegar a la cocina, Drako ya estaba ahí sentado. Ni Robin ni Franky habrían sospechado que los había escuchado. Después de cenar, Robin se dirigió a cubierta. Esperaría unos minutos antes de subir al puesto de vigilancia. Se recargó en la borda y se puso a observar el cielo, ajena a todo lo demás. Drako se aseguró de que Franky se dirigiera primero al camarote y luego se dirigió a cubierta.

-Buenas noches, Nico Robin-saludó con una voz que hizo que Robin tuviera un escalofrío.

-Buenas noches Drako san-sonrió la arqueóloga con condescendencia.

-Es una noche hermosa ¿No?-la arqueóloga asintió preguntándose a donde quería llegar el mercenario-Una noche hermosa incluso para morir.

-Escuche tu conversación con el cyborg-la voz de Drako era despiadada, una intranquilizadora mezcla de crueldad y frialdad.- ¿Así que me has descubierto? Vaya… había oído que tendría problemas especialmente contigo, pero nunca pensé que tendría que matarte antes que a los otros dos. -Robin permaneció altanera, sin el más leve atisbo de miedo, entonces Drako continuo-¿Alguien más sabe la verdad?

-Si quieres matarme, hazlo. Pero me temo que te tendrás que quedar con la incertidumbre…-lo desafió Robin.

-Muy astuta… bien, me quedaré con la incertidumbre antes que permitir que les avises a los demás…- Robin palideció. -¿quieres saber cuál es mi akuma no mi?-preguntó con una sonrisa. Antes de que Robin respondiera Drako dejo de ser un humano y se convirtió en una especie de hombre con escamas y garras. Era realmente aterrador. Un par de alas surgían de su espalda.

Robin quedó pasmada, era la forma híbrida de una fruta Zoan… pero no podía asegurar que akuma no mi era.

-Te presentó la ryū ryū no mi… (N/A: fruta dragón)

Entonces Drako se elevó en el aire agitando sus alas, y en menos de un segundo era una criatura negra, enorme, terrible, y sin embargo hermosa. Sus garras eran afiladas y su piel lucía impenetrable. Sus colmillos parecían capaces de destruir el barco de una sola mordida y su cola tenía forma de flecha y estaba recubierta de pequeños cuernos. Unos ojos malévolos de serpiente fijaron su mirada en la arqueóloga. Robin retrocedió asustada, tomando su posición de ataque. Drako lanzó una llamarada de fuego por sus fauces solo para terminar de aterrorizar más a Robin. Volvió a su forma híbrida, era impresionantemente rápido volando. Logró colocarse detrás de Robin, y antes de que la arqueóloga pudiera usar su Hana Hana no mi, Drako la imnmovilizó y la lanzó al mar.

Franky oyó el ruido de algo cayendo al mar y se acercó con curiosidad. Solo vio un montón de espuma. La arqueóloga comenzó a hundirse sin poder evitarlo. Aún estaba sorprendida, nunca hubiera imaginado que existiera una akuma no mi, que sin ser tipo logia fuera tan poderosa. Comenzó a perder la consciencia, oía las voces de Saúl y su madre, del profesor Clover… de Aokiji, de sus nakama… de Zoro… luego ya no escuchó nada.

* * *

Ufff vaya que me costó terminar este capi y no me ha dejado muy satisfecha ¬¬

No estaba segura de si debía mostrar ya la fruta de Drako o no, pero bueno, se me vino a la mente la idea de que alguien descubriera que Drako era un martillo. Luego que Drako quisiera quitar de enmedio a Robin xD

Y pues ahora Ace y Franky saben la verdad, pero ¿Podrán contra Drako? Y lo más importante.. ¿Con quién hablaba Drako por el Den Den mushi?

B-fye: Bueno... pues no era un mapa, era el Den den mushi de Nami, prometo pronto revelar quien era el interlocutor de Drako. Como pista diré que ese personaje estará inspirado en un villano creado por Alejandro Dumas xD

Dragonazul: Pues estabas en lo cierto sobre la akuma no mi de Drako xD. Me alegro que seas Team Kira, digo, si yo tuviese una death note haría lo mismo que hace él, aunque luego me convirtiera en una psicópata xD. Conque las convenciones ahora son en tu escuela... mmm me dare una vuelta jajaja Yo quiero a Zoro en la ducha!!! ah no perdón, quise decir fotos de Zoro en la ducha... Rayos, Nico Robin acaba de darme un zape ¬¬ que delicadita. luego de que te descubrió escribiendo el review, se lanzó a vigilarme a ver que respondía... creo que estamos en problemas... ahora se ha ido, supongo que te espiara o ira a hablar muy seriamente con Kia xD.

Mugiwaragirl: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic ^^ Arigatou!!! Pues aqui el capi XIV, espero que te guste ^^

Ayame: jajaja es que suele pasar, cuando una bolita de amigos, dos se gustan y se pelean, cuando se reconcilian las insinuaciones de los demás no se hacen esperar xD Y pues ya viste como salió de canijo el Drako jajaja y ahora resulta que tiene un interlocutor... :S Solo espero que el escuadrón antiDrako no lo quiera asesinar por el atentado contra Robin ... aunque se lo merece xP

Y pues olvidaba mencionarlo, pero si alguno de ustedes ha leido o visto Harry Potter y el caliz de fuego (espero que no me maten por amar Harry Potter ^^u), pues Drako se transforma en un dragón que sería igual al Colacuerno Húngaro (el dragón contra le que pelea Harry) Y como Chopper comentó una vez, los usuarios de la Zoan Carnívoros, son los más peligrosos... OMG, vaya que será peligroso mi Drako. ^^


	15. Friends will be friends

XV. Friends will be friends.

Y entonces, cuando Robin ya no oía nada, la voz de Saúl le llegó nítida y a la vez distante:

-Robin… despierta…

-¿Saúl?

-Dereshishishi me alegro de verte Robin… pero solo estoy aquí por unos momentos para decirte que debes despertar. Tus nakama están preocupados por ti-Robin sintió un nudo en la garganta, no quería separarse de Saúl, no aún…

-Saúl… quédate un rato más…-no pudo evitarlo, Saúl siempre le transmitió fuerza y confianza, la hacía sonreír siempre. Saúl acercó a ella su rostro bondadoso.

-No puedo hacer eso pequeña… te volveré a ver algún día, Olvia y yo te estaremos esperando… pero ahora es necesario que despiertes, tienes mucho por lo que vivir. Y ahora tienes nuevos nakama. -Robin sonrió con tristeza. Una vez más, Saúl lograba arrancarle una sonrisa. – Sigues viéndote bastante mona cuando sonries dereshishishi-la arqueóloga se sonrojó pero su sonrisa se amplió más.

-Te extraño Saúl…-confesó con nostalgia y lo abrazó.

-Yo también pequeña… pero no me he ido de tu lado. ¿Lo has notado o no?-Robin recordó el momento en el que, estando en Ennies Lobby, había recordado las palabras de Saúl y había deseado vivir, justo cuando estaba decidida a morir. Asintió agradecida, le debía tanto a su gigante amigo… Saúl interrumpió sus pensamientos para recordarle-Robin, debes despertar, si duras más tiempo aquí, sin luchar por vivir, morirás…-ante la preocupación de su amigo Robin cedió. Se separó de Saúl y se quedó sin saber que hacer para despertar-Cierra los ojos y luego de unos segundos ábrelos, solo debes concentrarte en tus nakama y en tu sueño… hasta pronto Robin…- la arqueóloga obedeció y se sumió en la obscuridad.

Robin abrió los ojos, seguía sin poder moverse… no sabía si aún vivía o si estaba muerta. Solo sabía que todo estaba muy obscuro. La voz llorosa de Chopper la arrancó de sus meditaciones.

-¡¡¡Robin!!! ¡¡¡Respira de nuevo!!!-la arqueóloga sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, y al respirar pudo notar un horrible dolor en los pulmones. Tosió con fuerza sintiendo como su garganta se asqueaba por el esfuerzo. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y en medio de su semiinconsciencia percibió el olor de Sanji.

-Robin swan…-susurró el cocinero con voz preocupada al ver como la arqueóloga devolvía en una cubeta toda el agua salada que había tragado. Por fin Robin pudo comenzar a distinguir un poco más su entorno, aunque todo era bastante borroso. La jaqueca no parecía ceder ni un ápice.

-Tragaste demasiada agua Robin, fue una suerte que Sanji te haya visto cuando caíste… llevabas una hora inconsciente-comentó Chopper, entonces se oyeron unos gritos y ruido de pasos apresurados acercándose. Robin vislumbro manchones que dedujo eran Usopp, Nami y Luffy. Ace sonreía:

-¡Robin qué bueno que despertaste!-la mirada de Robin se aclaró y sintió como algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ver a sus nakama tan preocupados siempre le devolvía gran parte de la vida que le habían arrebatado a los ocho años. Saúl tenía razón, todos se veían bastante preocupados por ella. Pero no era la única que lloraba:

-Buahhhh maldita sea, Nico Robin, pensé que no te volvería a ver… no estoy llorando idiotas, dejen de verme así…

-Franky…-la voz de Robin aún era un poco ahogada y débil. Entonces, se vio rodeada por otros brazos que no eran los del cocinero, quien hasta entonces la había sostenido. El aroma fuerte y varonil de Zoro la envolvió y la inundó por completo, y entonces, antes de que terminara de asimilar que el espadachín la estaba abrazando, sintió unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos. Fue un beso brevey tierno pero lleno de desesperación. Cuando las miradas de ambos nakama se cruzaron, Robin pudo ver lo atormentado y aliviado que se sentía Zoro de verla con vida.- Zo…ro

- Robin…-había tanta pasión en la voz del espadachín que Robin sintió como le temblaban las piernas. Atinó a sonreír y apretó la mano del espadachín entre las suyas. Zoro percibió que Robin seguía muy débil y volteó hacia Chopper. El renito, junto con el resto de la tripulación, seguían impactados por el hecho de que Zoro hubiera besado a la arqueóloga frente a todos o.o. Zoro lo notó ya que se sonrojó vivamente. –Chopper… creo que Robin debería descansar…

Silencio general. O.o

-¡¡¡Joder!!! ¡¡Dejen de verme así!! Ò.ó-Ace soltó la carcajada divertido por la situación, pero en eso la voz de Drako gritó desde cubierta:

-¡¡¡¡Llegamos a Arabasta!!!!-la arqueóloga sufrió un escalofrío al oír esa voz, Sanji lo notó y su mirada se tornó sombría. Sus sospechas eran acertadas. "Maldito bastardo, ¿Con que realmente si fuiste tú quien lanzó al mar a Robin swan?" mordisqueó con furia su cigarro y salió con los demás, mientras Chopper se ocupaba nuevamente de Robin. Al pasar junto a Zoro y Ace, Sanji les dio un imperceptible codazo para indicarles que quería hablar con ellos. Ambos entendieron perfectamente.

Drako había estado en cubierta para vigilar, ya que Nami había dicho que estaban cerca de Arabasta. Maldecía por lo bajo que Sanji hubiera salvado a la arqueóloga y no dejaba de preguntarse si acaso el cocinero lo habría visto al transformarse y arrojar a Robin al mar. Para colmo, ahora tenía al comandante de la segunda división de piratas de Barbablanca, el cual no parecía tener planes de irse pronto. Tan pronto como pudiera usar el den den mushi preguntaría que debía hacer con Portgas D. Ace.

La mirada de Drako mostraba claramente su mal humor… y entonces, por un capricho del destino, la fortuna quiso compensarlo de alguna forma y vislumbro la costa arenosa de Arabasta. Sonrió con perversa alegría "Perfecto, dentro de poco podré dejar el antifaz de lado …" comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería donde estaban todos desde hacia una hora y anunció que habían llegado. Todos excepto Robin y Chopper salieron.

Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, e incluso Nami y Ace, observaban la costa con nostalgia, y felices porque pronto verían a Vivi… Franky observaba el país del que tanto había oído hablar a sus nakama y que no conocía. Drako los observó a todos y sintió deseos de reírse en sus caras "Se ven tan patéticamente sentimentales… hahaha me alegra que les guste Arabasta, porque será la última isla de Grand Line que verán… al menos siendo libres, dudo que les guste mucho la vida como esclavos que . Pero para mis tres objetivos, está isla será su tumba"

Ace percibió la mirada de Drako, y se prometió que a la primera oportunidad lo incineraría vivo.

* * *

Holaaaa!!! Pues no se aportó mucha info a la historia, pero andaba asi medio chipi por la separación de mis nakama ahora que termina la escuela y decidí escribir algo básicamente sobre los nakama de Robin ^^ y creo que el beso me quedó medio chafa jajaja no tengo mucha práctica en esto xD

Dragonazul: Jajaja pues Ace salió de repente como siempre jajaja aparece cuando menos lo esperas... precisamente él me salvó de que Robin me pseudo matara jajaja Resulta que luego de pelearse con Kia, interrogó a Zoro, y al pobre no le quedó de otra que dar nombres de sus fans y.y Así que Robin vino a hablar seriamente conmigo, pero cuando notó que al ver a Ace me quedaba babeando le quito importancia al asunto y dejo de reclamarme... Bendito Ace, me salvo de unos buenos Fleurazos jajaja Y vaya que Kia dejó muy mal parada a Robin, llegó llena de rasguños, mordiscos, pellizcos, moretones y demás, y con todo el cabello alborotado, casi como cuando yo me acabo de levantar jajaja ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado la rza de Drako w Jajaja ya en serio, metí a Ace por que se me hace interesante su akuma no mi contra la de Drako ^^

B-fye: Jajaja bueno, si es muy obvio el nombre, es que no se me ocurrio otro ^^u a ver ahora como le va a Drako haciendole honor a su nombre...

Mish1: Pues fue Sanji quien salvó a Robin, me devane los sesos pensando quien la salvaría, si Franky, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji o Nami... y pues me gustó más la idea de Sanji ^^

Mugiwaragirl: Este... vaya comentario tan genocida jajaja me nknto yo tambien amo cuando Zoro destroza a 50 tipos de un solo movimiento jajaja (Además amo el gore ^^) Tal vez ponga una escena sangrienta, tal vez no jajaja dependiendo de que inspiración me llegue (hoy mi inspiración fue taaaaaaaaan cursi) Y te mando un abrazo, me trauma que haya tanto fan de L, y me causa una infinita alegría que haya gente TEAM kira ^^

Y pues me despido, creo que hoy merezco mas jitomatazos que otros días jajaja pero mi humor anda tan chipi que no podía dejar pasar sin escribir sobre nakama (sin contar que quería mencionar más a Saúl ^^) Ahora que están en Arabasta y que Drako ha decidido atacar... se pondrá lo mero bueno. Además pondré más LuNa ahora que vivi estará cerca juar juar juar


	16. La muerte tiene permiso

XVI. La muerte tiene permiso.

-Deberíamos esperar anclados un poco más en lo que Robin se recupera-recomendó Chopper y todos aceptaron.

La arqueóloga ya estaba muy mejorada, pero aún estaba algo débil. Si para cualquier humano beber agua de mar en exceso es dañino, para un usario de las akuma no mi es peor. Robin repasaba en su mente las palabras de Saúl, el rostro de su amigo aparecía más nítido que nunca en sus recuerdos. Y ni que decir del beso de Zoro… Sin embargo, esos intervalos de ternura y paz, se entremezclaban con otro recuerdo menos grato: Yagami Drako. Robin sentía que el mercenario no tardaría en poner en marcha su traición. Debía actuar rápidamente.

Nami entró con una bandeja de comida y Robin le sonrió.

-Hola Robin, ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó la navegante. La arqueóloga notó que Nami se veía algo retraida.

-Muy bien, gracias Nami… aunque supongo que puedo preguntarte lo mismo… ¿Cómo estás?- Nami se sonrojó vivamente.

-N-nnn-nnno es nada… solo pensaba…-suspiró

-¿En Luffy?-preguntó la arqueóloga divertida. El karma le devolvía a Nami lo que le había hecho pasar al pobre Zoro al comienzo de esta historia: un interrogatorio amoroso.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú … ? No sé de qué estás hablando Robin…

-¡Nami!-entró gritando Luffy y la navegante se sonrojo aún más – ¡¡¡Hola Robin!!! ¡¡¡auch!!! ¡¡¡¡Oi Chopper!!!! ¡¡¡¿Por qué me pegas?!!!

-¡¿Puedes bajar la voz?! Robin está débil aún- dictaminó Chopper en un tono que no admitía réplica (Es decir en su Heavy point ^^)

-Pero yo solo venía a buscar a Nami, no tienes porqué pegarme Chopper-le reclamo Luffy con un puchero. El corazón de Nami latió aceleradamente: ¿Luffy la estaba buscando?

-¿Para qué me querías Luffy?-preguntó intentando sonar indiferente… le irritaba ver la sonrisita de Robin al observar sus reacciones.

- Shi shi shi pensé que sería buena idea llamar a Vivi con el Den den mushi… pero no lo sé usar shi shi shi ¿Me ayudas?

Solo Robin pudo ver como se desvanecía el encanto y el rubor de Nami… Solo Robin vio como sus ojos parpadearon en un esfuerzo compulsivo por contener las lágrimas, como sus labios temblaron antes de que respondiera:

-Claro Luffy…-sonrió como siempre, tal vez más amable de lo normal (me refiero a que no lo golpeó ni nada) y salió de la habitación con Luffy. "¿Eh? Le tocaba a Nami el turno de cuidar a Robin… "pensó Chopper, "Y yo tengo que preparar algunas medicinas contra la deshidratación" Entonces vio a Drako en cubierta.

-Drako, ¿Te molestaría cuidar a Robin unos momentos por favor?

-Para nada…-sonrió Drako. En cuanto Chopper le agradeció y le dio la espalda tuvo deseos de romper a reir "será interesante estar conmigo, ¿no Nico Robin?"

- Vaya, vaya… el afamado y despiadado Kira jugando a la enfermera en lugar de cumplir con su trabajo-susurró una voz seductora a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mab?-preguntó con fastidio Drako mientras volteaba. Frente a él estaba la mujer que era el sueño de cualquier hombre, insoportablemente hermosa. Sus pechos eran generosos y su cintura era breve. Sus brazos estaban estilizados como los de una bailarina y sus piernas eran largas y bien formadas. Sus amplias caderas estaban cubiertas por una pequeña falda negra de olanes. Usaba corsé y una blusa de amplias mangas. Sus ojos eran grises, fríos y letales. Una larga cabellera rizada obscura caía como un segundo vestido sobre su cuerpo.

-Pues desde la última vez que hablamos esperaba que tuvieras resultados… pero al parecer los mugiwara siguen con vida. ¿Te habrás vuelto débil Yagami, o el famoso carisma del capitán más idiota de la historia te ha hecho sensible?

-Sigues siendo igual de irritante ¿Te molesta tanto que a ti no te den tantas misiones desde que fallaste y perdiste el rastro de Portgas D. Ace?-sonrió satisfecho mientras el hermoso rostro de "Mab" se ensombrecía.-Pero te tengo una sorpresa, resulta que Portgas D. Ace se encuentra en este barco…-Mab lo volteó a ver incrédula.

Sanji salió disparado de la cocina cuando Chopper mencionó que había dejado a Robin a cargo de Drako. Entonces tuvo una visión divina… frente a él estaba la joven más escultural y hermosa que hubiera visto o imaginado jamás… "Es un ángel" pensó con corazones en los ojos. No muy lejos de ahí, Ace permanecí meditabundo. Había oído toda la conversación entre Drako y "Mab". Se levantó y se dirigió a la enfermería en busca de Robin…. Flashback.

Ace había llegado a una isla en busca de Barbanegra, nuevamente, el traidor no se encontraba en ese lugar. Resignado se dirigió a llenar su vacío y cada vez más hambriento estómago. No había recorrido muchas calles cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía. Volteó rápidamente y vio a una mujer divina. Insoportablemente hermosa. Se quedó embobado, viéndola. Ella sonrió y antes de que Ace lo pensara dos veces estaba invitándola a comer. Tras un par de copas de sake, Ace terminó siguiéndola.

La atractiva chica, quien dijo llamarse Frieda, se internó en un obscuro callejón. Fue cuando Ace comenzó a reaccionar. Todo le pareció sospechoso de repente… no se equivocaba. Fue en ese momento que percibió toda la crueldad que encerraba ese hermoso cuerpo. Y ella estaba tras él… no había sido un encuentro casual… todo había sido planeado.

Con lo que Frieda no contaba, era con la determinación de Ace. Se vio envuelta en un montón de llamas mientras Ace escapaba…

Fin del flashback

Ace no sabía cómo había hecho Frieda para escapar de las llamas. Aunque su intención no había sido matarla, sabía que era su vida o la de ella, y él aún tenía que vengar la muerte de un nakama.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar Frieda…" pensó mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería.

Nami permanecía en un sillón mientras oía a Luffy hablar alegremente con Vivi por el Den den mushi. Cada vez que Luffy reía Nami sentía una punzada insoportable en su corazón. "¿Por qué me gusta torturarme de esta manera? Haría mejor en irme…" Pensó pero en eso Luffy volteó hacia ella.

-Nami, Vivi quiere hablar contigo.-antes de que la navegante respondiera Luffy ya había puesto el den den mushi en sus manos y la voz alegre de Vivi la saludaba efusivamente.

-Hola Vivi-saludó algo desanimada. Luffy se sorrendió tanto que incluso interrumpió su camino hacia la cocina. Había pensado que Nami estaría feliz de hablar con Vivi… ellas siempre se habían llevado bien. Algo confuso olvidó que tenía hambre y comenzó a caminar hasta que se topó con Franky y Zoro.

-¿Te pasa algo Luffy?-preguntó Zoro al ver a su capitán tan concentrado, y aún más raro: en dirección contraria a la cocina.

-Nami está rara…-les contó lo ocurrido y tanto Franky como Zoro intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Oi mugiwara… ¿Qué piensas sobre Nami?-interrogó Franky.

-¿Qué pienso? Nami es mi nakama-respondió Luffy confundido.

-Pero debe parecerte… no sé, atractiva-explicó Franky dibujando en el aire unas curvas con sus manos. Era algo demasiado explícito como para que hasta Luffy lo entendiera. Se sonrojó hasta la médula y quedó en shock procesando lo dicho por sus nakama… ¿Esa preocupación especial, que era más latente hacia Nami que hacia sus otros nakama… significaba que él sentía algo por Nami?

-Creo que no sabía que le gustaba Nami… vaya que es baka-dijo Zoro con una sonrisa divertida.

Drako sonrió al ver lo fascinado que quedaba Sanji frente a la segunda mercenaria más peligrosa del Departamento. "Va a ser pan comido" pensó encantado.

-Ya sabes qué hacer Van Holt…-le susurró y se dirigió a la enfermería. Frieda se acercó sensualmente a Sanji:

-Hola… esperó que no les moleste mi presencia aquí…-dijo con una voz tímidamente coqueta. Sanji comenzó a delirar:

- Claro que no, mi bella musa… debes tener hambre…- "Yagami tiene razón, son una tripulación de bakas"

Drako giró el pomo dispuesto a molestar a Robin, pero al entrar vio a Ace leyendo el diario que Nami había dejado y Robin profundamente dormida. Saludó a Ace con la cabeza y se alejo maldiciendo. "maldita Van holt, tu irrupción me quito una gran oportunidad, aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que el destino de Nico Robin está echado…"

-¿Se fue?-susurró Ace.

-Sí.- respondió Robin. Unos ojos fleur se desvanecieron en cubierta mientras el mercenario se alejaba. Robin no había podido utilizar sus poderes debido a lo débil que estaba, pero por suerte habían funcionado en el momento exacto, justo cuando Drako caminaba hacia la enfermería, Robin pudo detectarlo e indicarle a Ace que interrumpiera su historia.

Nami salió del cuarto de navegación algo abatida aún… "lo sabía… Luffy está enamorado de Vivi…" suspiró y se recargó en la barandilla. Entonces vio como Zoro y Franky arrastraban a su capitán que seguía en shock. Usopp le daba bofetadas a Luffy sin que este reaccionara.

-Maldita sea mugiwara, reacciona ya-gruño Franky. Zoro se veía malhumorado por tener que interrumpir su entrenamiento solo para arrastrar a Luffy por todo el barco hasta la cocina. Usopp les planteó la hipótesis de que frente a un buen trozo de carne, Luffy volvería en sí.

-¡Luffy! ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó angustiada Nami. Su voz logró llegar hasta el cerebro de Luffy y se abrió paso en medio de sus pensamientos. La vista de Luffy giró hacia Nami, se sonrojó violentamente y salió corriendo de ahí.-¿Qué dem…?-la risa de Franky y Usopp interrumpió su pregunta. Zoro sonreía al ver la reacción de Luffy.

-Tenías razón narizotas… frente a un "buen pedazo de carne" ese mugiwara reaccionó jajaja

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Perdón por el retraso ^^u

Mi nuevo personaje, Frieda Van Holt, es la segunda mercenaria más afamada del departamento después de Drako. Ella está basada en Anne du Breueil, milady en los tres mosqueteros de Alejandro Dumas (el libro jeje)... aunque Frieda es un alias. Y tambien tiene una akuma no mi juar juar

Voy con los reviews:

Ayame: Pues jeje le di más participación a Ace en este capi... y aparece el LuNa!!! Jeje Luffy me parece tan tierno e inocente, que me plantee ponerlo como un chico tímido para su primer amor: Nami... más porque Nami es de armas tomar :S Y claaaro, tengo un gran plan para Sanji, pero saldrá un poco mas delante, y también habra VivixKohza ^^

Mish1: Jajaja a mi tambien se me hizo cortito el capitulo XV, era tres páginas de Word, y que lo voy viendo publicado... me infarte al ver que era tan pequeño jajaja PEro Drako no está solo, como había mencionado en un capi anterior, quería meter otro mercenario... y vaya mercenario metí, el sueño dorado de todo hombre... en especial si es un hombre amante de la belleza como Sanji. Frieda tendrá una importancia crucial para Sanji, ya lo verán.

Mugiwaragirl: Gracias por tu comen... aunque Drako se me está volviendo medio demente, exige que lo deje crear un sindicato (integrado y presidido por él) para negociar si el ganará o no en este fic. Y ahora que está Frieda es peor, es como tener a dos Kiras xD... eso sí, le agradó la idea de la escena sangrienta, aunque el insiste en que le arrancara los brazos de un mordisco a Zoro para impedirle que use las katana ¿Puedes creerlo? Que mente tan sádica! jajaja

Dragónazul: Por suerte Kia aún no me ha mordido, la he amenazado con hacer que Drako mate a Zoro y se ha quedado en paz ^^... y ni que decir de Robin, el amor la vuelve una psicópata igual a Drako. Llego hace días a mi casa exigiendome qu ele revelara donde se reunían las fans de Zoro... Como si le fuera a decir jojojojojo No! era broma Robin ^^u... mi seguridad personal es cada vez más precaria, si no me agrede Robin, me agrede Drako, y ahora hasta Mandinga ¬¬... le pedire a Zoro que sea mi guardaespaldas (yumi, zoro mmm) ... MMM dile a Kia que tenga cuidado, creo que Robin puede leer la mente, solo con pensar en Zoro me lanzo una miradota que hijole, me fulmino jajaja... o tal vez debo controlar mis expresiones faciales...

Zorokriz: Es un gusto verte por aquí. Y pues esperó que continues con tu fic ^^ Y como yo digo: nakama es la expresión más hermosa y profunda de amistad que he conocido... de todos los idiomas, me fascino Nakama ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic jeje y espero no decepcionarte ^^

Este capi tuvo de todo jajaja una semana sin escribir... tenía que liberarme jajaja Suerte a todos ^^


	17. De incógnito

XVII. De incógnito.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo baka?!-Nami había enrojecido ante el comentario del impúdico carpintero, aunque ni Zoro ni Franky ni Usopp supieron si debían atribuirle tal sonrojo a la ira o a la vergüenza.

-Tranquila chica, era una bromita… este… yo me voy a mi taller-Franky comenzó a silbar mientras emprendía una discreta huida. Una vena saltó en la frente de Nami provocando que Usopp inventara cualquier tontería y saliera huyendo. Solo Zoro permaneció impasible observando a Nami con una mueca de burla.

-¿Y tú qué haces ahí parado?-increpó agresivamente la navegante.

-¿Te gusta Luffy no es cierto?-preguntó Zoro con su sonrisa torcida… oh sí, estaba disfrutando ese momento… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, el karma… era su turno de vengarse por lo que Nami le había hecho pasar.

-No sé de qué me hablas-balbuceo Nami fingiendo una postura ofendida. El ruido de voces los interrumpió, vieron como Sanji llevaba casi en volandas a una desconocida.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntaron ambos a un tiempo.

Robin se levantó de inmediato.

-Robin, Chopper dijo que debías descansar…-protestó Ace.

-Estoy bien…-sonrió aunque aún estaba algo pálida-Ace, necesito un favor…

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la cocina, listos para la comida cuando entró Robin apoyada en el brazo de Ace.

-Robin, deberías estar descansando-la reprendió Chopper.

-Estoy bien… me aburría estando encerrada.

-Robin san, mi bella doncella, te prepararé algo delicioso…-dijo Sanji galantemente.

-Vaya, eso estuvo muy cerca ¿no Robin? Ten un poco de cuidado la próxima vez…-aconsejó Drako con una sonrisa amistosa que nadie que no supiera la verdad sobre él podría interpretar correctamente. Cinco de los presentes entendieron el significado oculto de la frase y sintieron una oleada de odio en su interior, los cuatro miembros restantes de la tripulación sonrieron apoyando la aparentemente afectuosa frase de Drako, nada impropia de un buen nakama. Frieda se limitó a sonreír, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención. Ace no dio muestras de conocerla, solo Robin sabía la relación entre él y esa mujer. Robin le dirigió una mirada evaluadora, incluso sin que Ace le hubiera contado la historia, habría desconfiado de ella. Era… demasiado seductora, y eso la hacía peligrosa…

-Mi nombre es Frieda, mucho gusto-sonrio, cada gesto que Frieda realizaba, parecía perfectamente calculado, estudiado, todo en la justa medida, como si hubiera hecho de la seducción un arte.

-Es un placer… Frieda-la sutileza con la que Robin pronunció la última palabra pasó desapercibida para los demás, excepto para Drako y Frieda "Vaya, Yagami tiene razón, esta mujer es peligrosa…"se dijo Van holt para sí misma.

-Muy bien, escúchenme todos… vamos a acudir a la ceremonia de coronación, pero para no meter a Vivi en problemas asistiremos disfrazados…-Nami se veía mucho más decaída que nunca ante la proximidad del reencuentro de Vivi y Luffy.

-Tienes razón, ahora somos piratas reconocidos con carteles de recompensa repartidos por todo el mundo shi shi shi-dijo Luffy con orgullo.

-Supongo que el erokuku debe disfrazarse más que nadie, es quien más parecido salió en la foto-dijo Zoro mordazmente haciendo que Sanji se deprimiera al recordar el extraño dibujo que aparecía en su cartel de wanted. (que en realidad era Duval XD)

-Creo que la más disfrazada debería ser yo…-corrigió Robin con una sonrisa.-Podría causar algo de pánico ver a la mano derecha de Crocodile reaparecer en el país que casi perece bajo la guerra gracias a nuestras perversas maquinaciones ^^

-¿Cómo puedes hablar tan tranquila sobre algo así?-inquirió Usopp, por toda respuesta recibió una sonrisa pícara de la arqueóloga.

-Muy bien, quiero que a mediodía todos estén disfrazados…-ordenó Nami y desapareció rumbo a su habitación.

Al llegar el mediodía todos se reunieron en cubierta. Drako y Frieda no se habían molestado en disfrazarse. "No somos reconocidos" alegaron. Aún así, Frieda se había vestido aún más sugerente que antes provocándole un derrame nasal a Sanji. Traía un diminuto top y un minúsculo short deportivo. tenis y una gorra de beisbol. Había recogido su cabello en una coleta y lucía increíblemente bien.

-Tenía algo de calor, así que decidí ponerme algo fresco-comentó en forma natural.

-Como si lo que trajera antes no fuera bastante fresco-oyó Robin que murmuraban a su lado. Era Nami. Al parecer a la navegante tampoco le daba buena espina esa mujer.

-¡Ah mis preciosas señoritas! –Sanji parecía estar en el paraíso, tanto Robin como Nami estaban vestidas como bailarinas. Robin le sugirió a Nami que se pusiera una peluca, ya que su cabello era bastante llamativo, así que ahora Nami lucía una sencilla peluca negra, lacia, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Ambas se delinearon los ojos con kohl (N/A: delineador negro que usan en Arabia, Egipto y demás países que son como Arabasta XD) y se colgaron algunos brazaletes de oro.

-Jo, Nami te ves muy bonita shi shi shi-Luffy enrojeció y se tapó la boca precipitadamente con ambas manos, dando a entender que había hablado sin pensar (cosa muy normal en Luffy ^^). Robin sonrió al ver como Luffy salía huyendo despavorido hacia donde estaban los demás. Nami seguía algo turbada, hasta que las palabras de Robin llegaron hasta ella.

-Veo que Luffy ha vuelto a usar el afro… -Nami pusó los ojos en blanco, ¿Cuál era la maldita fijación por el afro?

Los demás chicos habían recurrido a los trajes que habían utilizado la última vez que habían estado ahí, lo cual suponía un verdadero tormento para Chopper ya que se estaba asando vivo. Usopp no corría tanto peligro, puesto que su cartel era de hecho bajo la personalidad secreta de Sogeking, aún asi se había quitado su paliacate y había dejado una impresionante y tupida melena rizada al aire libre.

Sanji había optado por colocarse un bigote postizo, el cual le sentaba bastante bien y le daba un mayor aire de madurez. Franky había elegido un disfraz demasiado acorde a su personalidad de hecho, de todos él fue quien más molestia se tomo en disfrazarse ya que parecía la réplica de Elvis Presley… lo único que agradeció Nami fue que se pusiera pantalones (aunque demasiado ajustados y sugestivos para su gusto). Su peinado continuaba siendo igual, solo que se había teñido el cabello de negro.

-¿Qué les parece mi SUPER!!! Disfraz?-presumió mientras modelaba- Seré el rey, nenas…-añadio con un movimiento de caderas bastante sugerente que le provocó escalofríos a Usopp.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que el rey Franky? El rey voy a ser yo-protestó Luffy.

-Se refiere al rey: Elvis Presley, no al rey de los piratas, capitán.-lo tranquilizó Robin.

-¿Eh? Ah vale… shi shi shi supongo que está bien

-Creo que no entendiste nada ¬¬ -murmuro Usopp, era evidente que Luffy no sabía quién era Elvis Presley. Ace sonrió, se había puesto un traje similar al de los demás, sus tatuajes ya no se veían y era un poco difícil reconocer en aquel chico tan sonriente al temible comandante de la segunda división de piratas de Barbablanca.

-Oi Mugiwara, ese afro está SUPER!!! comentó Franky

-Eres todo un brother soul hermano….- agregó Ace y todos convinieron con él, excepto Nami que no lograba entender que tenía de especial ese maldito afro.

Nami suspiró, mientras Luffy no metiera la pata como siempre, y sí lograban evitar que todo un cuartel de marina los persiguiera por toda la isla (lo cual ya casi era un ritual gracias a Luffy y Zoro), lograrían ir al palacio sin ningún problema. Entonces volteó y vio a Zoro con sus tres katanas. No se había tomado la más mínima molestia de disimular su rostro, ya tan famoso y temido. Nami tomó aire y contó hasta diez…

-Zoro, tendrás que dejar esas katana…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Llamas la atención con las tres katana pedazo de baka!

-¡Eso no es verdad!-exclamó furioso Zoro, aunque sabía que la navegante tenía razón. Una suave mano se posó con decisión sobre su mano.

-Yubashiri no te sirve… -dijo Robin y le quito la espada para colocársela ella misma en su cadera. Zoro iba a protestar, aunque Yubashiri estuviera oxidada, no podía separarse de ella -Descuida, la cuidaré muy bien… no he olvidado que esta espada ayudo a liberarme…-la sonrisa de Robin dejó sin réplica a Zoro. "Maldita mujer, se ve endemoniadamente hermosa…" pensó.

-Está bien… -masculló Zoro intentando sonar molesto, pero Robin pudo adivinar la sonrisa que el espadachín luchaba por ocultar.

-Bien, ahora solo eres un baka pretencioso con dos espadas en vez del baka cazador de piratas que usa tres espadas-comentó Nami con una sonrisa- En cuanto a ustedes… les lanzó una mirada asesina a Chopper, Ace y Luffy- está prohibido que utilicen sus poderes, debemos evitar llamar la atención ¿Entendido?-Luffy y Chopper tragaron saliva y asintieron en silencio. Ace no supo si reir o no así que se limito a asentir por si las dudas... realmente Nami daba algo de miedo- Muy bien, y ustedes…- se dirigió a Zoro, Sanji Usopp y Franky (En especial a Zoro y Sanji, quien sab epor que jajaja) -Intenten ser normales por una vez en su vida…

Pero con lo que la navegante no contaba, era con que para esa tripulación, lo intentaran o no, era imposible pasar desapercibidos. Los hechos que estaban por ocurrir ponían de manifiesto que esa tripulación estaba destinada a grandes cosas. Frieda y Drako intercambiaron una mirada de inteligencia.

-Arabasta nos espera… shi shi shi-comentó Luffy alegremente, y con ese comentario se internaron en el país de Arabasta.

* * *

Jeje vaya que me he tardado pero aquí está el capi XVI... el siguiente Capi tratará más que nada de Vivi, aunque al final llegara el tan ansiado (y temido por Nami XD) reencuentro de la princesa con la tripulación. Como verán Luffy ya muestra más claramente su interés por Nami, aunque sea de una forma tan inocente jeje peeeeeeeeero habra mas Robin/Zoro y Nami/Luffy ^^

Mugiwaragirl: En efecto jajaja Frieda será algo así como el segundo kira (claro, Misa solo tuvo unos momentos de inteligencia jajaja pero aún así me caía muy bien, aunque como le dijo Mello, que mujer tan tonta XD). Imagínate para Sanji, que es todo un don juan, tendrá que pasar por toda una verdadera prueba con tremenda mujer frente a él... Jajaja la Robin es una psicópata, creo que se vale de sus poderes para espiarnos, quien le manda tener un nakama tan buenote mmm auch! Gommen Robin... ¬¬ Vale, queda entendido como te conseguiste el puesto de Miss All Sunday ¬¬u. Perdón por la interrupción mugiwaragirl, Drako me anda montando un plantón, (Casi huelga) porque quiere formar un sindicato, según él para discutir el final del fic, porque no se resigna con eso de que los buenos siempre tienen que ganar. Vieras todos los pleitos que se me arman, y ahora con Frieda por aquí ¬¬... pero aún así, The show must go on, y como le guste o no a Drako yo soy quien decide la historia (risa malévola por parte de la autora) ya veremos, dijo el ciego. Como se atreva a hacerle algo a mi... nuestro Zoro, gommen, quise decir TU ZOro Robin, ^^u... jeje bueno, si toca a Zoro creo que le puedo crear una muerte lenta y dolorosa muahahaha creo que me pondre a ver mentes criminales, Dexter, Bones y demas series policiacas para juntar ideas de como asesinar a alguien, así podre adevertirle a Drako cual puede ser su fin en escena jajaja

Shuffy: XD tu nombre me suena mucho a Luffy, el cual en estos momentos debe estar asaltando mi cocina ¬¬ espero que mi mamá no lo vea o si no se me arma la de Troya jajaja. Pues me alegra verte dejando review, y mas que nada me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, pues eso del pedazo de carne se me hizo asi como que un comentario digno de Franky jajaja, aunque por de momento, voy a poner a Luffy en una faceta de enamoramiento muy tierna... y sobre todo que el afro lo vuelve sensible OMG! Nami descubrirá el verdadero poder del afro jajaja

Aehc: Otro nombre nuevo, gracias por tu review jeje y pues el Franky anda con sus SUPER frases a la orden del día, ahora ya resulto la réplica de Elvis Presley XD, es que su peinado siempre me recuerda a Elvis jajaja no se si Oda se haya inspirado en Elvis para crear a Franky asi como se inspiro en Eminem para hacer a Enel, pero el parecido es notable... aunque Franky es más mafioso jajaja

Alanocturna: Muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendolo ^^

Mish1: jajaja no, o bueno tal vez si acaben todos emparejados, no sé, depende como se comporte Frieda jajaja Pues tu que tan bien conoces a Sanji, imaginate con una mujer asi... ha de estar pero si loco. Y pronto revelare su akuma no mi (aún no me decido del todo XD, aunque su apodo Mab, me ha dado demasiadas ideas...) Y pronto, muy pronto, veremos la importancia de Frieda para mi cocinero favorito!!!

Gracias a todos por los review!!! Nos leemos pronto ^^


	18. La princesa de Arabasta

XVIII. La princesa de Arabasta.

Vivi caminaba de un lado hacia otro sumamente nerviosa. La ceremonia de coronación había sido pospuesta, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que estuviera cada vez más próxima. Unos pasos la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Era Pell.

-Pell…-saludó distraídamente la princesa. La preocupación, que era una segunda naturaleza para ella, se percibía más latente que nunca. Estaba pálida y se notaba que llevaba varias noches sin dormir adecuadamente. Pell notó lo agobiada que estaba, y se alegró de poder darle una buena noticia:

-Princesa, han llegado informes desde la costa… al parecer vieron la bandera de los Mugiwara ondeando en un barco que ancló hace un par de días.- el rostro de Vivi se iluminó ante la cercanía de sus nakama.

-Esa es una gran noticia Pell… ^^ ¿Crees que tarden mucho en llegar?

-Con los patos australianos… supongo que harán un par de horas… -la princesa sonrió, una nueva esperanza iluminaba su rostro. Estaba nerviosa ante la cercanía de su coronación, pero con sus amigos ahí, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Bien, dile por favor a Carue que vayan a recogerlos, sé que se alegraran de verse.- Pell se inclinó respetuosamente y salió a cumplir el encargo.

*

Igaram platicaba con Cobra acerca del futuro de Vivi, el primero insistía en la necesidad de que tarde o temprano, Vivi contrajera matrimonio. Cobra opinaba lo contrario, alegando que Vivi era muy joven aún (que raro que un padre piense eso ^^u).

-La figura de un esposo a su lado le dará firmeza al país, y una heredera sola siempre es una tentación para los bandidos como Crocodile…-rebatió Igaram

-Pero… encontrar alguien digno de Vivi-Cobra suspiró.-Vivi es inteligente, hermosa y valiente, tendrá muchos pretendientes…

-Ella elegirá… no hay prisa-lo tranquilizó Igaram, y salió en busca de la princesa para ensayar una vez más la ceremonia de coronación.

*

Chaka entró al cuarto donde la princesa observaba por la ventana el horizonte... sus nakama estaban cerca... Igaram hacía esfuerzos por llamar la atención de Vivi pero la mente de Vivi había salido tras sus patos, rumbo hacia sus nakama. Su mano derecha yacía sobre la "X" de su antebrazo izquierdo. Recordó la promesa que simbolizaba esa "X" y soñaba… recordaba todo lo vivido con esa tripulación…

-Princesa… -la llamó Chaka y Vivi se sobresaltó-tiene visitas- le sonrió y salió dando paso a un anciano de aspecto paternal, al cual Vivi le tenía mucho afecto, iba acompañado de un alto y fornido muchacho, muy conocido de Vivi. Al verlos, la mente de Vivi regresó a Palacio y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, más que nada al ver al más joven. Involuntariamente se lanzó a abrazar a su antiguo "líder".

-¡Kohza!-entonces su mente la reprendió por hacer eso, y se alejó ruborizada del joven para saludar debidamente a Toto.-Señor Toto… me alegro de verlos aquí. Mi padre estará muy contento de recibirlos…-una sombra cruzó por el rostro de Kohza, no estaba tan seguro como Vivi acerca de cómo recibiría Cobra al ex líder de la armada rebelde. Igaram observaba la escena totalmente sorprendido, la reacción de Vivi había sido muy obvia como para no comprenderla "¿Acaso ya habrá elegido su corazón a Kohza?" se preguntó. Al principio la idea le desagradó, recordaba muy bien que solo por capricho, Kohza había iniciado una insurrección contra el padre de Vivi, su rey. Sin embargo, las mismas razones de esa insurrección, eran un punto a su favor… y la idea ya no le pareció tan mala. Ya hablaría con Cobra de ello más tarde, por ahora se dedicaría a vigilar a la princesa para corroborar si estaba o no enamorada de Kohza.

*

Toto entró a ver a Cobra, aunque Kohza se excusó, así que Vivi lo llevó a los jardínes para conversar con él. Igaram los seguía de cerca oculto por un arbusto (como cuando Vivi era niña y él y Cobra la vigilaban así jajaja). Sin embargo su espionaje, y la conversación de ambos jóvenes, se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de los patos australianos. Sanji avanzaba en una postura tan galante que parecía que iba montado en un alazán pura sangre, Usopp y Chopper montaban a Carue, el primero en actitud petulante, y el segundo tan tímido como siempre. Zoro seguía con la misma actitud de indiferencia y pereza que exhibía siempre, Nami se veía preocupada, pero como siempre, lo disimulaba con una sonrisa… y Luffy, Luffy era el más sonriente, correteaba con su pato por todo el jardín. Vivi se echó a reír al verlo con el afro y su risa llamó la atención de Vivi.

-¡Vivi!-Luffy se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Vivi y la abrazó efusivamente- Volvimos shi shi shi – se separó de ella y la observó atentamente, era ligeramente más alta que antes. Se veía un poco descuidada pero radiante.

-¡Vivi swan! mi preciosa Vivi swan-gritaba Sanji con corazones en los ojos al ver lo guapa que se había puesto Vivi.

Vivi mientras tanto, examinaba a aquellos que la ayudaron a salvar al país de Arabasta… seguían tal y como los recordaba… excepto cuatro: la arqueóloga que avanzaba tranquilamente, como si no hubiera tenido nada que ver con Arabasta en el pasado. Eso le irritó un poco a Vivi, pero luego recordó como Robin había salvado a Igaram, y su padre le contó que también salvó a Luffy. Le costaría trabajo, pero intentaría conocer a esa mujer, la cual ya no parecía Miss all sunday... sonreía más. Franky había tenido que montar en Pestañas (el camello XD) pese a las quejas de este, (Chopper tradujo, que Franky no era una chica y no lo iba a cargar, pero la cara de Franky fue un buen argumento para terminar de convencer al camello) ya que ningún pato pudo cargarlo, su estructura era bastante rara. Vivi no lo conocía, pero le pareció simpático.

Los otros dos acompañantes eran, al contrario de Franky, dos personas normales en apariencia. Un chico increíblemente guapo y serio y una joven extremadamente sensual "Sanji kun la debe estar cortejando todo el día" pensó Vivi y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Kohza observaba en silencio a la extraña comitiva… no los conocía pero Vivi se veía muy contenta de verlos… se veía tan hermosa sonriendo así. Kohza suspiró, su vuelta al palacio le resultaba sumamente complicada… siempre le había gustado Vivi, pero ahora… el sentimiento era más profundo que nunca.

-Vivi, te presentó a Robin y a Franky-comentó Luffy alegremente. Todos se quedaron de una pieza… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Vivi con miss all sunday tan cerca? La arqueóloga sonrió tranquilamente, no se sentía culpable en absoluto de lo que había pasado.

-Buenos días princesa- la voz suave de Robin se deslizó como mantequilla en medio de la tensión. Franky saludó totalmente ajeno a la tensión de los demá intentó reparar la falta de delicadeza de Luffy e intervino:

-Y ellos son nuestros dos nuevos nakama… Drako y Frieda ^^u-Vivi les dirigió una sonrisa a todos, definitivamente había algo raro con Nami, pero no sabía que era. Desde la vez que habló con ella por el Den Den mushi, la notó extraña.

-Shi shi shi, Vivi, has crecido mucho- Luffy la sacó de sus pensamientos. Entonces, como en una revelación, vio el gesto de dolor reprimido en la mirada de Nami al ver a Luffy tan cerca de ella… y lo comprendió. Era por Luffy, Nami creía que ella estaba enamorada de Luffy… quiso hacerle entender lo equivocada que estaba, pero entonces Luffy volvió a interrumpir- Oi, ¿tu eres amigo de Vivi?

-Ah, él es Kohza…perdón por no persentarlos…

-Creo que Luffy tiene muy mala memoria-murmuro Usopp al ver que Luffy era el único que no reconocía al líder de la armada rebelde.

-Es un caso perdido-apoyó Sanji. Robin sonreía, tal vez recordando sus diabluras cuando era agente de la Baroque Works. Zoro bostezó y Fanky comenzaba a preguntarse a que horas servirían la comida... (juntarse con Luffy le afectó a nuestro cyborg jajaja)

Drako disimulaba la enorme satisfacción que lo embargaba con una tímida sonrisa… aunque por dentro moría de risa "Que princesa tan baka… amiga de piratas, tengo la prueba en mis manos, una prueba irrefutable. Sería lamentable dejar este país en manos de una mujer que es amiga de los piratas, y sé que el Gobierno Mundial opinara lo mismo…"

* * *

Dragonazul: Sigo de luto por yasabesquien (no mencionare su nombre por si alguien aun no lee el capi de tu fic) T.T Hasta Robin se ha calmado un poco, al ver a Zoro triste por lo que pasó, ella también se ha puesto un poco melancólica pensando en Saúl... Frieda, pues MmM me da algo de lata, como yo soy la persona más bohemia del mundo, chocamos demasiado... imaginate, yo en pijama y ella vestida para posar en el Play boy ¬¬U además de que se unió al sindicato de Drako ¬¬ mendigos insolentes. Y claaaaaaaro, como leyeron El mundo de Sofía, sus ideas sobre la libertad de lso personajes andan al mil :S . Aún no determinó el final de Frieda (no morirá nadie jeje pero no sé si dejarla de mala o poner un lado bueno jiji) No desesperes con la cuarentena de la =))/(&/$ gripe A, pronto pasara... ^^ aca en México como nos fue ¬¬ el turismo decayó horrores por culpa de esa =)()(&/% enfermedad... suerte, y cuidate mucho ^^

Mugiwaragirl: Ni creas, me andan echando a la CNDH (Comsión Nacional de Derechos Humanos aqui en México ^^)... esto de la Constitución y las garantías individuales ta gruexo... me tienen harta de sus peroratas, muahaha pondré: "Carue mordió a Frieda y Pestañas le dio un golpe bajo a Drako" muahahaha a ver que les parece jajaja/ Hey, Drako, ¿qué haces con mis libros? No! sueltalos! /el maldito recurre al chantaje, sabe que libros, CDs, Manga, Anime y peliculas son mi vida... la ultima vez quiso sobornarme con chocolates fue una prueba muy cruel (amo el chocolate). Si haces un fic no crees personajes astutos, si no te esclavizaran buahhhh T.T Aunque mMm, yo hice un ensayo sobre los métodos de tortura de la "Santa" (???) Inquisición... unas ideas bastante monas para jugar con Drako muahahaha .... Vivi es un personaje muy chido, a muchos no les gusta jeje pero yo la prefiero mil veces a ella que a =()/&/&%%$% Hancock (ire por mi death note y anotare su nombre, maldita bitch, quiere separar a Luffy de Nami T.T) y es un personaje sumamente interesante, imaginate todas las responsabilidades que se carga la pobre :S Gracias por tu review jeje (elmás largo wohoo, eso es buena señal) ^^ y espero que este capi te guste, no me acabo de quedar del todo como lo queria pero pues quedo lo básico jeje Saludos ^^

GabeLogan: Hola y bienvenida! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic ^^ y como bien dices amo a Zoro, aun tengo pensado ir en busca de Oda sama para preguntarle en quien se inspiro para crear a Zoro, si es alguien vivo y joven yumi! me lo robo jajaja Los malentendidos jijiji en toda relacion los hay ^ y precisamente son los malentendidos los que fortalecen las relaciones... me alegra que te guste el LuNa (muerte a bitch Hancock!!! espero que no se note mucho que no me cae jajaja) Cuidate y espero verte por aqui... y tambien que subas el proximo capi de tu fic, nos dejas en ascuas XD

Mish1: Jajaja es que neta, su peinado me recuerda al rey... prometo una parte simpática con Franky jijiji arriba las tangas!!! (bueno, solo la de Franky XD) A Sanji le va a dar el infarto, sus chicas, Vivi y Frieda... un paraíso para él ^^ Suerte! ^^

b-fye: Jeje la Frieda, es una atrevida de primera... aunque por suerte no le gusta el reggaeton, sino ya la hubiera eliminado al segundo capi que apareciera jajaja es que fue curioso este personaje, surgio de interrogar a mis amigos mujeriegos jajaja les pregunte como seria la mujr de sussueños, me salieron con qe Shakira, Beyonce, Fergie y no se que tantas... al final me mencionaron a Eva Longoria, y viendo esposas desesperadas, decidí hacer así mi psj, expresamente creado para Sanji ^^y te prometo, la declaración d eLuffy va a ser muy digna de él jajaja me agrada que haya tanto fan del LuNa ^^ juntemos firmas y se las mandamos a Oda sama para que alguien asesine a Hancock muahaha suerte!

El próximo capi será un poco más romanticon, y Drako iniciara su campaña secreta contra los mugiwara... y como no le he dado permiso de hacer sindicato, aun no se decide si ganara o no jajaja ^^ gracia spor los reviews!! Un saludo a todos y nos leemos después!!!


	19. Recordando viejos tiempos parte I

XIX. Recordando viejos tiempos. (Parte I)

Robin sonreía mientras entraban en Palacio (Luffy sonreía, pero por distinto motivo: su estómago tenía muy buenos motivos para recordar la comida de Terracota san). En vista de que no podría seguir espiando a Vivi, Igaram abandono el arbusto y fue en busca de Cobra sama para darle cuenta sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Así pues, se quedó de una pieza al ver al monarca saludando a los Mugiwara. Chaka observaba la escena con una gota resbalando por su cabeza:

-A veces creo que ese hombre está como una cabra, pero indudablemente es un gran rey…-comentó Chaka

-Es peculiar- apoyó Igaram, en ese momento Cobra estaba tan entusiasmado que parecía que de hecho los mugiwara lo habían ido a visitar a él. (N/A: recordemos que en realidad, Cobra es raro, mira que decirle a Sanji donde está el baño de mujeres en el que tu propia hija está desnuda xD). De repente la expresión de Cobra se puso seria al posar su mirada en Nico Robin. Un sudor frío invadió a los presentes, excepto al rey y a la propia Robin… (Y claro, Luffy, que se preguntaba porque demonios no iban a la cocina) ¿Cómo reaccionaría él, Nefertari Cobra ante esa mujer? Dudo que alguno de los presentes hubiera siquiera imaginado lo que sucedió a continuación, pues el rostro de Cobra se iluminó con una sonrisa un tanto paternal:

-Veo que a pesar de que el mundo esté en contra de tu sueño, decidiste seguir luchando por él. Me alegro Nico Robin – Todos se quedaron de K.O. Luffy rompió a reir, tan impropio como siempre y Robin sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Así es, no me dejaron opción – su mirada se posó brevemente en Luffy, que la había rescatado contra su voluntad – Además, ya que su inútil Poneglyph no me sirvió en absoluto, he de seguir adelante en busca del que me interesa.

-Bueno, al menos Arabasta ya no tiene otro Poneglyph, pero espero que no vayas por ahí armando insurrecciones en otros países. – comentó Cobra con la tranquilidad de quien pide un Capuccino para el desayuno en la cafetería en un día normal. Esto provocó diferentes reacciones (aunque similares en cierto modo) entre los presentes:

-¡¡¿Casi destruyes TODO un país SOLO por un Poneglyph?!!-inquirieron a gritos los mugiwara, a excepción de Luffy.

-¡¡¡¿Cómo demonios pueden hablar tan tranquilos sobre un tema así de delicado?!!!- gritaron Vivi, Kohza, Chaka e Igaram.

-Shi shi shi, tanto lío por una roca –dijo Luffy como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Una gota de sudor recorrió las nucas de los presentes… "Mira que no entiendo como termine en la misma tripulación que este baka" pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-No era una simple roca, capitán, era la historia de una de las armas ancestrales. Un arma tan poderosa, que todo lo que tuvo que pasar este país no son sino bobadas si esa arma hubiera caído en manos equivocadas ^^-las quijadas de todos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Entonces de verdad era Plutón? –Cobra la miraba sorprendido, pensando que habría pasado si la mujer que tenía enfrente hubiera dicho la verdad a Crocodile. Como si hubiera leído su mente, Robin le respondió.

-En efecto, y los planos para construirla estuvieron muy cerca de mí hace poco – le sonrió a Franky quien la miro boquiabierto – Es interesante que soy la única en el mundo que sabe la historia de esa arma, cual es su verdadero poder, donde está y si quisiera averiguarlo sabría cómo construirla. Sería una suerte para el Gobierno Mundial que yo les revelara esa información, es un secreto que llevan buscando durante tanto tiempo… pagan cara su estupidez de destruir a aquellos que sabían leer los escritos antiguos…-un silencio se apoderó de la habitación, sus nakama sabían a qué hacía alusión: Ohara. – Quizá la princesa se pregunte por qué muestro tanta indiferencia aún cuando estuve a punto de destruir su país. Es porque desprecio cualquier forma de gobierno que pueda tiranizar a través de la violencia y el terror a la gente que esclaviza basándose en un anticuado sistema de control en el que solo unos pocos se benefician. No es personal, pero eso es lo que representa para mí la monarquía, por mí hubieran podido haber muerto todos y haberse hundido la isla mientras yo obtuviera el Poneglyph…

-¡Y lo dices tan tranquila!-estalló Kohza. La mirada de Robin se tornó dura al fijar sus ojos en él.

- Han perecido otros inocentes por causas injustas y por culpa de un gobierno arbitrario y violento que le teme a la verdad. ¿Qué diferencia habría, y acaso no sería preferible, que aunque murieran las personas inocentes, la verdad que intenta ocultarnos el Gobierno, finalmente prevaleciera y los tiranos perecieran?- No era una pregunta, era un desafío, y todos lo entendieron como tal porque nadie se atrevió a replicar.

-La comida está servida – anunció Terracota san interrumpiendo el momento tan tenso. Luffy soltó una carcajada y se lanzó directo al comedor. Todos los siguieron pensando en diversas cosas.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, y mientras devoraban todo lo que Terracota san servía, Zoro volteó hacia Vivi y le preguntó por un bar. Vivi le indicó que había un par en la ciudad.

-Jajaja apuesto a que ese marimo se pierde y termina en la isla Drum

-Maldito erokuku faldero…-ambos se alistaban para empezar a pelear cuando un bien dirigido golpe de Nami los contuvo.

- No sean maleducados, alguien debe acompañar a Zoro para que no se pierda…- comentó maliciosamente Nami y volteó a ver a Robin, pero antes de que la arqueóloga respondiera Franky se apuntó al plan.

-¡¡¡SUPER!!! Un par de tragos no nos caerán mal, descuida Zoro, yo te acompañare.- Zoro sonrió satisfecho al ver como Nami ponía cara de frustración.

-Como iba diciendo… alguien responsable debe evitar que este par cometan estupideces. Robin, como siempre, eres la única en la que puedo confiar… ¿Irás con ellos, verdad?

-Claro…- todos miraron extrañados a la navegante, ya que generalmente arrastraba a Robin por toda la ciudad en busca de ropa y accesorios.

-Más les vale que cuiden de mi Robin swan, par de mierdosos– les advirtió Sanji. Robin sonrió aunque se le encogió un poco el estómago. Desde aquel beso robado, Zoro y ella no habían estado a solas ni un solo momento, sin contar que no dejaban de vigilar a los dos mercenarios. Y aunque Franky fuera a estar con ellos, era lo más parecido a estar solos que podían permitirse.

-¿Y qué harán los demás?-preguntó Cobra.

-¡¡¡Iremos a un restaurante!!!-proclamó Luffy, a pesar de que llevaba engullidas él solo las tres cuartas partes de la comida preparada por Terracota, y al menos la mitad de la comida de Usopp y Chopper respectivamente.

-¡¡¡Pero si estás comiendo justo ahora!!!-lo reprendió Nami.

-Oh… es verdad shi shi shi Oi Vivi, ¿hay un buen restaurante por aquí cerca?

-¿Por qué nunca escucha nada?- Se preguntaron Usopp y Nami con una vena de impaciencia en la frente. Mientras Vivi les recomendaba algunos buenos sitios, Cobra sugirió que la princesa los acompañara, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir de Palacio. Nami no aprobaba esta idea, pero no le quedó de otra.

-Podemos tomar el postre ahí…-dijo con un poco de desgana.

-Yo prefiero quedarme… al menos aquí está un poco fresco-musitó Chopper que se había despojado de toda vestidura, quedando solo con sus pantaloncillos de siempre, y que a pesar de todo, sudaba a chorros.

-Yo me quedare contigo…- tartamudeo Usopp. Había percibido algo peligroso en la mirada de Nami y prefería no estar cerca por si llegaba a estallar.

- Tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza, si no les molesta… prefiero quedarme…-comentó Drako con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ya se me hacía raro que no te afectara el calor.-comentó Robin un tanto mordaz.

-Así es, pero solo es una ligera indisposición, nada para preocuparse Robin, estaré a la carga muy pronto. – había una amenaza demasiado sutil para que los demás la percibieran, estando como estaban todos en sus propios asuntos. La arqueóloga le dedicó una sonrisa retadora al mercenario y centró su atención en Frieda. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ella debía reaccionar de forma contraria a su compañero:

-¿Y tu Frieda? ¿Quieres venir al bar con nosotros?

-No, muchas gracias Robin… creo que prefiero ir al restaurante con ellos.

"Una resolución muy astuta, tomando en cuenta que Sanji está con al guardia baja con respecto a ti, y Nami andará ocupada evitando que Luffy haga alguna tontería, bastará cualquier pretexto para que partas en busca de Ace…" (N/A: ¿Cómo nadie notó que Ace no apareció en el otro capi? T.T el sexy Ace!!! XD)

-Entonces decidido, iré con tres preciosas ladys…- Sanji comenzó a derramar corazones, pensando en sabrá Dios que cosas.

- Shi shi shi, yo también iré Sanji.-el cocinero se volvió hacia él hecho una furia. Había estado visualizando a Nami, Vivi y Frieda en bikini, y ante el comentario de Luffy también lo visualizó a él con bikini.

-Y también Kohza – comentó Vivi antes de que el cocinero cometiera Luffycidio. Sanji decidió resignarse, tendría a sus tres chicas y con eso le bastaba.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos a la hora de cenar…- concluyó Nami y así todos partieron en distintas direcciones.

El grupo de Vivi avanzaba algo silencioso. Luffy solo tenía cabeza para pensar en toda la carne que comería una vez en el restaurante. Nami no dejaba de vigilar a Vivi y Luffy; Vivi buscaba la oportunidad de hablar con Nami, aunque ella solo le respondía con monosílabos, el asunto empeoraba porque eran rondadas por los galanteos incesantes de Sanji. Kohza y Frieda permanecían ajenos a todo lo demás. Hasta que de pronto Frieda decidió que ya había aguantado suficiente. Sanji era… demasiado insistente. Y tenía algo importante que hacer.

-¡Oh! Un salón de belleza…-sonrió cálidamente-estoy muy satisfecha, así que creo que mejor ire a hacerme manicura… los esperaré en Palacio con Chopper y Usopp. – Sanji se veía ansioso por irse con ella, pero comprendió que si se iba, dejaría a Nami y Vivi san con un rebelde insurrecto (su imaginación le presentó a Kohza con cara de rufián, secuestrando a sus ladys… no leyeron mal, el rubio se olvido de Luffy XD). Frieda se alejó mientras les lanzaba besitos y en seguida se dedicó a pensar donde encontrar a Ace.

* * *

BueEeEnOo acepto jitomatazos, demandas y demas T.T este capi no me gusto del todo, pero es que si no quedaba larguisimo, asi que este será un capi en carias partes por asi decirlo. Comienza la "guerra" y el amor... hare un flashback en el que Drako recuerda su historia y la de Frieda... y me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustaría que Frieda siga siendo mala o que se vuelva buena XD (mi Drako no tiene remedio, lo imagine malo y malo será) Así que si luego de leer el proximo capi, creen que Frieda tendrá alguna oportunidad, diganme, lo dejo a votación de ustedes. Estare aceptando votaciones hasta la primera semana de Agosto, en lo mientras ire subiendo los demás capi.

Mugiwaragirl: en efecto jajaja Robin tiene un graAan cinismo (wiii arriba el cinismo muahaha) y en este capi se puso aún peor jajaja... la coronación, puede que se la carguen puede que no... pero al menos uno de ellos actuara, dependiendo la votación, ¿Que opinas? Frieda buena o malvada? Gracias por el review ^^

Mish1: Efectivamente, la Vivi tiene mucho que dar como personaje... y tonta no es, mira que intuyo algo malo en Crocodile y logro dar con la Barroque Works siendo esta una organización secreta. Como dije, no me agrado del todo este capi, pero espero que votes y me des tu opinión sobre Frieda. Sea cual sea el destino de Frieda, será de vital importancia para nuestro cocinero favorito. Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^.

Beastboy 12325: Gracias por tu review y bienvenido!!! El universo conspiró en mi contra, tecnicamente este capi lo conclui el miercoles de la otra semana, peEeEro por "X" y por "Y" no habia tenido chance de subirlo. Espero que te haya gustado y prometo que se pondrá aún mejor muahaha =P Ah y espero que me digas si Frieda te cae o no para redimirse y ser buena o que siga siendo mercenaria...

GabeLogan: mMmM tienes razón, aún no conoce a Nami T.T habra que resignarme. ¿Y tu que opinas sobre Frieda? ¿Buena o mala? Muahaha Ojalá y estes bien ^^ y muchas gracias por el review. Estaremos esperando tus fics, animo!!!

Me despido, y ahora si, prometo subir el capi XX (XD mi capi #XX T.T) a más tardar el Jueves. Un sludote y gracias a todos los que leen aunque no dejen review y a los que dejan review, muchas gracias ^^ sus palabras me animan a seguir con este proyectillo =D


	20. Recordando viejos tiempos parte II

XX. Recordando viejos tiempos (Parte II)

Ace suspiró mientras recorría las calles de Arabasta. Gracias a su Akuma no mi el calor no le afectaba en absoluto, pero su naturaleza narcoléptica comenzaba a causar estragos en él y empezaba a cabecear. "Tengo que lograrlo… " se animó y sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse un poco.

/Flashback/

Había ocurrido el mismo día que Frieda había arribado al barco. Él le había contado todo a Robin que aún estaba en la enfermería debido a su "accidente".

-Robin, Chopper dijo que debías descansar…-protestó Ace.

-Estoy bien…-sonrió aunque aún estaba algo pálida-Ace, necesito un favor… ese par no dudaran en atacarnos tan pronto lleguemos a Arabasta, y si están los dos juntos, me temo que será muy difícil vencerlos…

-Descuida, con mucho gusto me encargare de darle a Drako un funeral real en vida: lo pienso incinerar por completo-Ace sonrió torcidamente mientras una pequeña llama brotaba de su mano y flotaba como una peculiar luciérnaga.

-Ace… creo que el fuego no puede hacerle daño. ¿Qué hace el fuego contra un dragón? Nada… además desconocemos cual es la akuma no mi de Frieda. Así que tenemos que investigar cual es el poder que ella tiene, y lograr que se separe de Drako…

-¿Separarlos? Si prefieres la incinero a ella…- a Ace no le desagradaba la idea, después de todo, esa mujer había querido matarlo. Robin sonrió, Ace reaccionaba justo como Luffy. Sin rodeos.

-Habrá que hacerlos discutir… y la excusa perfecta eres tú, Ace. Piénsalo, Drako no nos atacará hasta que nos tenga por completo en sus redes, en cambio, según lo que me contaste de Frieda, no tiene bastante paciencia. Y dudo que le guste seguir las indicaciones de Drako por mucho tiempo. Es decir, que obligatoriamente tenemos que provocar que Frieda cometa un error garrafal o que se harte de Drako y se aleje esperando una ocasión más propicia.

/Fin del flashback/

Ace siguió recordando, Robin lo había dicho, él era una parte esencial del plan. Luego de que Robin conociera a Frieda y la observara discretamente, concertó con Ace un plan. Al desembarcar en Arabasta, él debía "perderse". Nami le había contado antes a Robin, poniendo de ejemplo las similitudes de los dos hermanos, como Ace se había perdido en el desierto cuando iban rumbo a Alubarna. Y a nadie de la tripulación le sorprendería, ya que Ace se quedaba dormido en cualquier lugar, y puesto que él no era Zoro, no se perdería, sino que llegaría a Alubarna sano y salvo. Nadie de la tripulación se preocuparía… Drako solo lo vería como uno menos, pero Frieda era otra historia. Se dedicaría a buscarlo por todo Alubarna, y en cuanto lo encontrara, solo y sin nadie de la tripulación como testigo, intentaría eliminarlo, aprovechando la ventaja para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: destruir a su objetivo, y liberarse de Drako.

**********************************

-Es imprudente que andes solo por las calles de Alubarna, Portgas D. Ace- susurró deliciosamente una voz a espaldas suyas. Ace volteó y se encontró frente a la hermosa mujer, envuelta en una enorme capa que lo miraba de forma maligna.

-Van Holt… has decidido venir – la retó mientras se ponía en guardia haciendo brotar un par de bolas de fuego de cada una de sus manos.

-¿Pretendes atacarme con algo tan trivial como el fuego? – Frieda se veía tan confiada que por un momento hizo titubear a Ace… ¿Qué akuma no mi tendría? Si su fruta no era del tipo logia no podría vencerlo… aunque si su fruta fuera la mizu mizu no mi (N/A: mizu: agua), tendría una pelea bastante interesante.

- ¿Por qué no me muestras tu akuma no mi?- la desafió -¿O es que no es lo suficientemente buena y prefieres mantener el suspenso como arma? – Frieda no dominaba sus emociones al igual que Drako, era por eso que Robin había decidido que sería preferible atacarla primero a ella. Y en efecto, su reacción no se hizo esperar, sus ojos relampaguearon de ira y se paró frente a él, imponente como una reina.

- ¡Suimin! –gritó y de inmediato Ace comenzó a sentir aún más cansancio del que nunca había tenido en toda su narcoléptica vida. "¿Qué rayos?" una sensación de _deja vú_ lo invadió… eso era lo que le había hecho la primera vez que la vio, cuando la vio como era en ese callejón. Una voz éterea y dulce musitaba en su mente "Duerme, duerme". Y fue cuando el aspecto de Frieda cambió. Sus orejas se tornaron puntiagudas y su rostro se volvió aún más bello. Pero era entonces cuando reflejaba por completo toda la maldad, una cruel satisfacción de saber que Ace estaba irremediablemente cayendo en su poder…

-¡No! – gritó Ace y volvió a abrir los ojos. Frieda lo miró sorprendida y luego sonrió despectivamente.

- Veo que cuando me dijeron que la fruta logia era más temible iba en serio. Has logrado resistir mis ataques en dos ocasiones… pero tu hermanito no tendrá tanta suerte. Y sus patéticos tripulantes tampoco lo harán. Hice mal en subestimarte, pero tú haces mal en creer que mi fruta no tiene ninguna valía, porque no tienes ni idea de lo útil y poderosa que es…-Ace pensó que se había rendido respecto a él, pero de inmediato Frieda desenvainó una katana. Debido a la enorme capa que vestía, Ace no se había dado cuenta de que esa mujer era un arsenal andante. Aparte de esa katana, traía otra, un arco, un carcaj repleto de flechas, una daga y dos pistolas. - ¿Vas a pelear? – murmuró sensualmente. Ace volvió a crear otra bola de fuego en cada mano, ya que debido al extraño poder de Frieda, las anteriores se habían desvanecido. El fuego salió disparado hacia Frieda pero en vez de darle a ella comenzó a incendiar unos matorrales resecos que había detrás de ella.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo? – un dolor invadió a Ace cuando sintió la punta de la daga clavándose en su costado. Frieda no solo había tenido tiempo de esquivar su ataque, sino que para divertirse había vuelto a envainar la katana y había decidido torturarlo con la daga.

-Creí que la niña demonio te lo había explicado…- comentó con burla Frieda – Somos algo así como la extremaunción, solo nos utilizan en casos extraordinarios. No contamos solo con la akuma no mi, sino que recibimos un mejor entrenamiento. El _Rokushiki _fue creado por un mercenario, así que nosotros lo dominamos mejor que esos payasos del Cipher Pol. Y sabemos manejar todo tipo de armas… esta linda flecha, por ejemplo, está envenenada. Y está ansiosa por probar tu corazón, Portgas D. Ace… - la flecha apuntaba directo a él, Ace se sabía perdido cuando unos brazos fleur sujetaron con fuerza a Frieda.

-¡¡¡Ace!!!-gritó Zoro y corrió hacia él. Franky llegó de inmediato y se cargó a Ace al hombro. Frieda los miraba enfurecida. Lucho por liberarse de los brazos de Robin, pero incluso siendo simplemente paramecia, Robin era bastante fuerte.

-¡¡¡ACE!!!-el segundo grito sonó más desgarrador que el de Zoro. Era Luffy. Nami y Vivi observaban aterradas la escena, Ace sangraba mucho.

-¡Rápido, hay que llevarlo a palacio!-gritó Kohza y él, Franky y Luffy echaron a correr seguidos por Vivi. Sanji permanecía aparte. No podía creer que Frieda hubiera hecho algo tan abominable. Zoro en cambio, no parecía sorprendido.

-´Se acabo tu juego, bruja. –su mirada daba miedo pero Frieda le soltó la carcajada en plena cara.

-¿Quieres apostar?-Seguía forcejeando con Robin pero no podía liberarse. "tendré que improvisar" Sonrió – Suimin (N/A: ganas de dormir) – Zoro comenzó a sentir una enorme pesadez invadiéndolo, sus parpados se cerraban y las voces de sus nakama gritándole para que reaccionara le sonaban distantes. Frieda sonrió ampliamente satisfecha, no sería difícil dominar a los que no eran usuarios de las frutas - kūsō (N/A: Kuso es ensueño, Kuzo es mierda, no confundir por favor ^^) – La voz que antes susurraba "Duerme, duerme" en la mente de Zoro, ahora le susurraba cosas horribles, y poco a poco iban apareciendo imágenes frente a él: sus nakama yacían muertos frente a él, solo una permanecía en pie… Robin. "Lo has sabido siempre… ella los traicionara tarde o temprano. Ha logrado engatusarte. Tienes que _matarla_"

-No… no lo haré…- la voz de Zoro sonaba lastimosamente. Gracias a esa distracción, Robin aflojó un poco la fuerza y Frieda pudo desembarazarse de ella sacudiéndose violentamente. La arqueóloga cayó de espaldas y antes de que pudiera levantarse se encontró con la puta de Wadou sobre su pecho.

-¿Zoro?-preguntó, pero definitivamente no era Zoro… al menos no estaba consciente. Actuaba como un zombie, pero eso no quitaba el mal efecto causado por un nakama intentando matarte.

-Muere-dijo escuetamente Zoro y levantó la katana para encajársela. Una patada de Sanji lo hizo salir disparado y despertar. Nami también había reaccionado y sostenía con firmeza su perfect clima tact.

- Vaya, esto ya no es divertido…-se quejó Frieda con indiferencia. Incluso Sanji se veía con expresión adusta. Era algo digno de ver: el cocinero viendo con rencor a la mujer más bella que hubiera podido imaginar. Zoro se levantaba frotándose la cabeza. Veía como en un ensueño que había estado a punto de matar a Robin. Robin ya se había puesto en pie y lo protegía parada en actitud de ataque frente a él.

-Estás acabada, bruja. Todos sabemos ahora sobre tu traición.- le espetó Nami con desprecio y odio. Había sido una casualidad que se hubieran encontrado todos, ya que Robin usaba sus ojos fleur para vigilar a Ace. Siguiendo a Zoro camino al bar, habían terminado por perderse (que raro), así se encontraron a Luffy y compañía. Frieda ya no iba con ellos. Entonces uno de los ojos fleur de Robin vio a la mercenaria llegar junto a Ace, y sin dar explicaciones había echado a correr. Los demás intentaron arrancarle una explicación, pero como ella no les hacía caso, terminaron corriendo con ella. Así la arqueóloga llego a tiempo de evitar que Frieda matara a Ace. Hecho que además provocó que todos conocieran sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Tú crees que todo se terminó? –la sonrisa de Frieda los hizo intuir que algo iba mal.- Sakkaku –Nami pegó un brinco al ver su técnica pero con otra persona. Donde antes había una Frieda ahora había varias.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera?-masculló irritada. Una risa lejana le indicó que la verdadera ya no estaba ahí. – Maldita…

-Vayamos a ver como sigue Ace- la voz de Robin temblaba. Ace había estado a punto de morir por culpa suya, si ella no le hubiera planteado ese estúpido plan…

-Robin… lo siento – Zoro se veía completamente decaído. Sabía que Frieda había usado su miedo más arraigado para con sus nakama en beneficio suyo. Y había estado a punto de matar a Robin…

-No pasa nada, Zoro – le sonrió débilmente, pero al mismo tiempo pensó porque la había atacado a ella… y si había vuelto a desconfiar nuevamente.

****************************

Usopp y Chopper dieron un grito al ver a Ace en tal estado.

-¡Un médico! ¡Un médico!-gritaba Chopper.

-¡Tu eres el médico!-le gritó Kohza y de inmediato Chopper empezó a curar a Ace, que estaba inconsciente.

-Salgan todos. Solo Luffy puede quedarse – Chopper comenzó a actuar como doctor y todos salieron de ahí.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Drako irrumpiendo en la habitación. Luffy volteó a verlo con ojos llorosos.

-Frieda… ella nos traicionó… intentó matar a Ace…

-¿Qué? –Luffy malinterpretó la ira de Drako. Creyó que estaba enfurecido por la traición.

-Maldita mujer… lo siento Luffy, no sabía que estaba tras Ace…- se veía profundamente arrepentido y Luffy le creyó. –Yo… lo siento en verdad…-temblaba de ira "Maldita idiota, ¿no pudiste esperar?" Era obvio que todos sabían ahora quien era Frieda, y se harían más preguntas sobre su origen. Drako no planeaba atacar aún, pero en vista de las circunstancias, tal vez tendría que adelantar las cosas. Chopper terminó de vendar a Ace y una gota le resbaló por la cabeza al corroborar que Ace estaba dormido, no inconsciente.

-Debemos dejarlo reposar. Luffy, quedate con él un rato. Alguien vendrá a relevarte dentro de un rato.-musitó Chopper y salió seguido de Drako para informar a los demás que Ace estaba fuera de peligro. –La daga penetró profunda, pero no afectó a ningún hueso, solo desgarró el tendón y gran parte del músculo. Ninguna vena importante ni los pulmones fueron alcanzados por la daga. –informó Chopper. Drako asintió y se notó un gran dolor en su rostro - ¿Aún te duele la cabeza? –preguntó Chopper y Drako asintió. El renito le dio una aspirina y le recomendó reposar.

Estando en su habitación, Drako comenzó a recordar la primera vez que había conocido a Frieda…

//Flashback//

LA nieve caía copiosamente en forma de copos y se iba amontonando sobre las casa de una isla ubicada en el North blue. Una adorable pequeña de enormes ojos grises avanzaba de la mano de una mujer que volteaba a verla con gravedad y compasión. Frieda extrañaba a su madre, pero había dejado de preguntar por ella hacia media hora. Su insistencia solo había hallado renuencia a responderle.

A través de la blancura de la nieve, se alzaba un edifico gris, que respiraba tristeza e ira, perono alegría. En una placa se leía "Orfanato de la villa Aashta", pero Frieda no tenía ojos para eso, su cabecita reflexionaba. Sabía que había pasado algo malo, muy malo, y que a causa de ello esa señora la llevaba a otro lugar, que no era su casa. Intentaba recordar, pero su mente la traicionaba, solo veía escenas poco claras de un hombre al que la hacían llamar padre, golpeando a su mamá. Recordaba los gritos, la angustia… ella veía un objeto negro en el piso, lo había visto antes. Lo tomaba entre sus manitas y luego todo se desvanecía…

La señora que la acompañaba la volvió a la realidad al explicarle en voz suave que este sería su nuevo hogar. Y sin embargo Frieda supo que le mentía, ese no era su hogar. Y en efecto nunca lo fue. La llevaron con la directora y ella le explicó que ahora ella viviría ahí, y le explicó que cada niño menor de siete años era asignado a uno mayor de diez, un "hermano mayor". Mandó entrar a un chiquillo de unos once años. Su porte era elegante y sus ojos castaños mostraban dolor y dulzura al mismo tiempo. Pero sin duda lo que más le gusto a Frieda, fue el cabello de Drako, el cual la hacía recordar el chocolate.

-Drako, ella estará bajo tu cuidado de hoy en adelante. Fieda, él será tu hermano mayor. –mientras la directora seguía con un discurso sobre responsabilidad y disciplina, Drako le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a Frieda. La niña se sintió un poco aliviada, o tal vez era porque esa no era "la sonrisa de los adultos", sino la sonrisa de su hermano…

* * *

Listo, capi XX, y como prometí, antes del jueves!!!

Hasta orita las votaciones van:

Frieda buena: 2

Frieda mala: 1

y dos que no contestaron T.T peeeero ahora empieza el obscuro pasado de estos dos. espero no haberlos defraudado con la akuma de Frieda. Y si deciden cambiar de opinión sobre Frieda, adelante. aquí la tengo a mi lado dando lata, creo que después de concluir este fic quiere ir a filmar una pelicula con Steven Spielberg (jojojo vaya imaginación la mía xD)

Paso con los reviews:

Beastboy12325: jajaja la Robin le brotó lo anarquista (o republicana como dijo Mugiwaragirl) XD Franky es simplemente SUPER!! (o te refieres al rey de los piratas: Luffy?) Empieza la historia de Frieda, a ver si te late de villana o no... muahaha aunque por lo que le hizo a Ace muchos la van a odiar (aún más xD) Gracias por leer ^^ prometo subir el domingo ;)

Roses blanches: Bienvenid!!! tu review me mató de risa: Ace morirá... XD que trágico jajaja pero no, no puedo matar a Ace (miles de fans me enviarían cartas con antrax, bombas y maldiciones por cometer tal destino) En este fic no mataré a nadie jeje, tal vez más delante mi lado obscuro se apodere de mí y escriba un apocalipsis de one piece jajaja Gracias por leer y espero que me digas como te cayó Frieda...

Mugiwaragirl: jajaja en si la de ideología política soy yo ^^u pero se me ocurrió ponerle ese discurso porque imagínate nomas, para cargarte un país entero y que te importe una mierda una guerra civil, o eres anarquista y odias cualquier clase de gobierno, o eres un hijo de la chin... pero como Robin no es la segunda opcion, le broto lo rebelde ante el sxistema jajaja XD que te he imaginado lanzando la moneda al aire, espero que Nami no haya intentado robartela, el otra vez la encontre saqueando mi alcancía ¬¬ Gracias por leer y veremos que pasa con esa mercenaria muahaha al menos Drako ya desistió de matar a Zoro. Creo que en el fondo le dio miedo el lado psicópata de Robin... ups! me ha leido y me fulmina con la mirada... si pregunta, yo nunca te dije nada ^^u

Mish1: Jeje tu voto ya me lo imaginaba así, nuestro Sanji se desconrazono de conocer la verdad sobre Frieda (solo Ace y Robin la sabían) y le va a doler, tal vez ya empiecen a sospecar porque tendra importancia para el... pero si se quedara con el o no, eso lo descubriremos muahaha Gracias por el review ^^

Gabe Logan: Ya leí tus omakes y deje review!!! Decidí respetar a Boa porque para colmo descubrí que una de mis mejores amigas, y mi sensei en esto del mundo otaku, si le gusta ese psj T.T te imaginaras la conmocion jajaja pero de cualquier modo, creo que Oda comento algo como que no iba a haber romance en One Piece... por suerte existen los Fics muahaha y he leido mas LuNa que LuHan ^^ Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capi, en lo personal es de los que más me ha gustado.

Me despido de todos de aquí al sábado o domingo que actualice. Suerte y gracias por leer!!!


	21. Recordando viejos tiempos parte III

XXI. Recordando viejos tiempos (Parte III)

//flashbak// (N/A: continúan los recuerdos de Drako)

Drako sabía que siempre era lo mismo. Cada dos semanas, la directiva del orfanato autorizaba a salir a algunos de sus niños siempre y cuando sus hermanos mayores tuvieran doce años y aceptaran hacerse cargo de ellos. Estaba terminantemente prohibido que ambos hermanos se separaran. Cualquier separación era severamente castigada.

Ese año Drako había cumplido los doce años. Su lazo con Frieda se había fortalecido debido al carácter solitario del muchacho. Los juegos de los otros chicos de su edad le aburrían profundamente, y eso le hecía antipático a sus compañeros. Sin embargo con Frieda se sentía acompañado, como si realmente ella fuera su hermanita.

Cada vez que iban al pueblo de Aashta, notaba como los adultos apartaban la mirada al ver a Frieda. Algunos lo disimulaban, pero otros le lanzaban horribles miradas y luego desviaban la mirada. Al principio Drako creía que Frieda no se daba cuenta, pero pronto descubrió que la pequeña guardaba un secreto y que poco a poco la tristeza y obscuros remordimientos la embargaban. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba hablar del tema, ella sonreía disculpándose y desviaba el tema o se alejaba fingiendo que no había oido.

Pero esa semana fue diferente. Unos niños que molestaban siempre al solitario Drako, lo habían obligado a comerse una fruta de apariencia dudosa y que para colmo sabía horrible. Se alegró mucho de no enfermarse del estómago, y pronto lo olvidó. aunque seguía preguntandose de donde demonios habían sacado una fruta así de extraña.

Una mañana, esa misma semana, al llegar al pueblo, las reacciones de la gente se mostraban aún más hostiles. Pero debajo de la hostilidad, se percibía un terror indescriptible. Nadie hablaba con nadie y todos parecían tener prisa por volver a sus casas. Drako comenzaba a ponerse nervioso cuando una risa cruel le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

-Vaya, pero si es la pequeña Frieda…-los pueblerinos se refugiaron de inmediato en donde pudieron. Se acercaba un hombre fornido, de aspecto despiadado seguido por otros tipos de la misma calaña.

-Piratas…-masculló Drako mientras protegía a Frieda. No sabía de dónde conocía ese tipo a su hermanita, pero era obvio que no debía dejar que se le acercara.

-Padre…-la voz de Frieda sonó asustada en sus oídos, pero no había nada de cariño en esa voz, más bien se percibía el odio.

//Fin del flashback//

****

-Oi Chopper, pero ¿Por qué Frieda pudo herir a Ace?-preguntó Usopp al recordar a los logia con los que se habían topado: Smoker y Aokiji, ambos podían manipular su cuerpo de acuerdo a su fruta… se le hacía absurdo que Ace hubiera sido vencido con algo así.

-Era kairoseki- comentó Robin mientras Chopper le curaba un par de rasguños que tenía.- Un arma de doble filo, alguien con una akuma no mi no debería usar un arma de kairoseki, aunque siendo ella lo que es no me sorprende…

-¿Pero por qué no le afecta a ella?-preguntó Kohza.

-Porque para que le afecte, haría falta que tocara directamente la hoja de la daga… mientras no la toque, el kairoseki no le hará nada. Crocodile tenía jaulas de kairoseki, si mal no recuerdo los encerró alguna vez en ellas-comentó como si nada provocando reacciones un tanto psicópatas a las que respondió con una sonrisa.

-Shi shi shi es verdad, solo cuando la tocaba me afectaba directamente.

-Aún así, Frieda no puede llevar por tanto tiempo esa daga, porque aunque no directamente, puede alcanzar a minar sus fuerzas un poco-agregó la arqueóloga.

-Me preguntó dónde estará…- gruñó Nami, seguí molesta por haber sido vencida con su propia técnica.

-Probablemente oculta, pero no dudará en regresar para atacar a Ace...- todos miraron a la ojiazul aterrados, ¿Como sabía eso? Robin suspiró... había llegado el momento de decirles la verdad a todos. le diriigio una mirada a Sanji, Zoro y Franky, y los tres asintieron.- Hay algo que deben saber sobre Frieda... y sobre Drako...

****

Drako se escabulló del Palacio por la noche, cuando ya todos dormían. Sacó de su bolsillo un vibre card y lo utilizó para localizar a Frieda. Cuando llegó al sitio indicado vio a un vagabundo, pero no se dejó engañar.

-Has mejorado con tus disfraces-comentó secamente.

-Déjame adivinar, vienes a recriminarme por no respetar tu plan. No me importa, Ace es mi objetivo, y tu plan es asunto tuyo, no mío. No tengo porque seguir obedeciéndote.

-No es una decisión que tú puedas tomar baka, se trata de que no puedo romper mi promesa. Ahora mismo todos los soldados de Arabasta te están buscando. Y si te encuentran no la pasarás nada bien.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?-la voz fría de Frieda llevó a Drako a preguntarse por qué no la había matado aún… a su pesar, la respuesta llegó a su mente y brotó de sus labios:

-Sí, no puedo hacer otra cosa. Después de todo eres mi estúpida hermana menor ¿lo olvidas?

//Flashback//

-Señores, les presentó a mi linda hijita…-comentó con tono zumbón el pirata. Y luego agregó algo más terrible- Fue ella quien me libró de mi difunta esposa jajajaja –su carcajad fue coreada por aquella jauría de rufianes que celebraban la gracia. Drako apretó los puños y entonces vio los ojos de Frieda… ella había recordado algo. Su rostro palideció horriblemente y Drako temió que se desmayara.

-Yo… la mate…

-¡No digas tonterías Frieda! – la reprendió Drako, pero entonces el pirata intervinó.

-Pero si es la verdad, mocoso, ella misma te lo puede contar jajaja

-¡Ya cállate, Desu! (N/A: se me ocurrió ponerle Desu porque asi pronuncian los japoneses la palabra Death… otro trauma x Death note XD)- la que hablaba era una mujer algo anciana, a la que Frieda reconoció como la señora que la llevo al orfanato.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿El reencuentro de viejos conocidos? Ya solo falta que aparezca mi esposa, aunque supongo que la aparición de un cadáver, o lo que quede de él, arruinaría la grata sorpresa de la reunión jajaja

-Insolente, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de esta villa?-increpó la anciana. Era sorprendente ver como los hombres más fuertes del pueblo se escondían aterrados y era una anciana quien le hacía frente.- Ya has causado demasiado daño. Lárgate. –un disparo calló a la anciana y ella cayó de espaldas.

-Vieja molesta, siempre anduviste metiéndote en mis asuntos… pero bueno, tomen a la mocosa y vámonos.

-¿Qué?-masculló Drako.

-Que mocoso tan molesto… llévenselo a él también, donde compran un esclavo, compraran dos. Y ambos están saludables. –la sonrisa cruel no le dejó lugar a dudas a Drako… ese hombre era igual que… unos hombres venían por Frieda, tenía que hacer algo ¿Pero qué? Entonces algo ocurrió, la situación y la tensión de esta, hicieron reaccionar su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a metamorfosearse provocando un grito de admiración.

-¿Ese mocoso es un usuario?-Drako no entendía el sentido de las palabras que pronunció Desu, pero sentía su cuerpo más fuerte y ligero, y leía el terror en la mirada del sanguinario pirata. Lanzó un gruñido y fue el grito de Frieda lo que le hizo comprender que se había transformado en dragón. Recordaba muy poco que había ocurrido, solo sintió un instinto asesino y cuando recobró la conciencia nuevamente, estaba en el pequeño sanatorio de la villa.

-Gastaste muchas energías muchacho-le comentó una enfermera con una sonrisa.

-¿Y los piratas? ¿Y Frieda?-Drako intentó levantarse pero no pudo.

-No hagas esfuerzos. La niña está bien.-la respuesta era seria y un tanto cortante.- descansa.-la enfermera salió del cuarto y Drako volvió a dormirse sin poderlo evitar. Usar por primera vez su akuma le había debilitado.

Un par de horas después lo dieron de alta. Afuera estaba Frieda esperándolo. La pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar mientras lo abrazaba. Una enfermera los interrumpió para indicarles que Sakura san quería hablar con Drako. El pequeño entró a donde le indicaron. Descubrió que Sakura san no era otra sino la anciana que había defendido a la pequeña Frieda ganándose a cambio un disparo por parte de uno de los piratas. La anciana le agradeció a Drako haber defendido a Frieda, y haberla librado para siempre de ese rufián y su tripulación. Algo en ese "para siempre" indicó a la perspicaz mente de Drako lo que había ocurrido: él había matado a los piratas.

-Desu era un hombre muy diferente cuando se casó con Sasha, la madre de Frieda. Sin embargo poco a poco la ambición y las malas compañías lo convirtieron en un bandido. Borracho, cobarde y sin remordimientos. Se desaparecía de la villa durante meses, y cada vez que volvía estaba más cambiado. Mi pobre niña tenía que soportar los malos tratos de ese tipo sin que nadie le ayudara, como habrás notado todos aquí son una bola de cobardes y nadie quería tener problemas con unos piratas…

-¿Su niña?-pregunto sorprendido Drako.

-Yo era la nodriza de la mamá de Frieda, siempre quise a Sasha como si fuera mi hija y Frieda era como una nieta para mí.

-¿Entonces porque mandó a Freda al orfanato? Ella podría haber sido más feliz en su hogar…

-Lo hice por su propio bien… la gente de la villa evita a Frieda por el terrible sino que lleva sobre sí. A pesar de que fue un accidente, esa bola de idiotas no lo quieren ver así…-la anciana comenzó a sollozar y Drako sintió un balde de agua fría cuando ella volvió a hablar- Cuando Frieda tenía cuatro años, ya sabía que ese hombre al que se veía obligada a llamar padre, era alguien despreciable. Quería proteger a su madre… y un día, mientras Desu la golpeaba, Sasha sacó una pistola que yo le había regalado para defenderse de él… Frieda ya la había visto antes, su madre solía practicar tiros para poder usarla mejor y así protegerlas a ambas. Durante la pelea, Desu logró golpearla y hacerla que soltara la pistola… Frieda yacía en un rincón, temblando, cuando vio la mortífera arma junto a sí… en ese momento ella solo pensó en ayudar a su madre, tomó el arma entre sus manitas y apuntó… ella mató a su madre… pero fue por accidente…-la voz de la anciana se quebraba cada vez más, y a la vez se debilitaba, era obvio que su propia muerte estaba muy cerca. Drako se quedó sorprendido ante la revelación, había creído que Desu había mentido, pero resultaba que había sido verdad.

-El disparo hizo acudir a algunos curiosos, el morbo puede más que el miedo… vieron el arma en las manos de Frieda y supieron que había pasado… Desu se largó sin que nadie lo detuviera, pero a Frieda de inmediato la etiquetaron como matricida, como alguien peligroso y no dejaron de rehuir de ella… fue por eso que decidí meterla al orfanato, ahí no sentiría la hostilidad de sus semejantes… me habría gustado seguir cuidándola… pero ahora mi tiempo de vida llega a su fin… prométeme… que la cuidaras por mí… pase lo que pase…

Drako asintió sin dudarlo, la mujer le sonrió y cerró los ojos. El niño se quedó unos minutos en silencio, procesando lo que acababan de revelarle. Después de todo, Frieda no era tan diferente de él… aunque en su caso, ella no había sido su culpa la muerte de su madre, y él en cambio si era culpable de la muerte de ese tipo… suspiró y se dirigió donde Frieda. Le informo de la muerte de Sakura y la pequeña se entristeció.

-Descuida, yo cuidare de ti ahora… y estare contigo siempre. Nadie te hara daño…-le dirigió una de sus sonrisas, aquellas que le transmitían tanta tranquilidad a Frieda. – Venga, vamos al orfanato de vuelta…- el camino de regreso fue devuelto por miradas hostiles. No era que a la villa le molestara el hecho de que Desu y su tripulación hubieran perecido, al contrario, lo agradecían, pero el hecho de que la masacre hubiera sido cometida a sangre fría por un niño de doce años no les agradaba en absoluto.

-Son iguales… esos dos son asesinos…-murmuró una vieja y Drako le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Ese mismo día cambiaron bastante las cosas para ambos… Se habían convertido en la matricida y la bestia zoan. Reconocimiento que más tarde le llamraía la atención a alguien crucial en sus vidas.

//Fin del flashback//

-¿Te refieres a esa promesa? Solo la hiciste por lástima ¿No? Te absuelvo de toda responsabilidad para conmigo, Drako…

-Eso no es algo que decidas tú, juntos nos metimos en esto, juntos saldremos…. Y seguiré junto a ti te guste o no. No pienso quebrantar mi promesa. –el mercenario dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso a Palacio. Sonrío de forma natural, sincera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por más que Frieda alegara lo que quisiera, no se le pasaba el hecho de que ella aún lo veía como su hermano mayor. A pesar de que no hubiera lazos de sangre, y a pesar de lo ocurrido, su lazo seguía siendo fuerte. Y ella, sin darse cuenta, había bajado la guardia y había vuelto a llamarle Drako. No había dejado de llamarlo Yagami desde que pasó aquello, pero hoy, Frieda solo era una niña enfurruñada porque no la dejaban actuar a su gusto.

* * *

Muahaha capi XXI!!!

Habrá m´ças historia en los siguientes capis y claro, la reacción de los mugiwara ahora que saben la verdad sobre estos dos... la guerra esta cerca (no se que tan cerca jajaja) Espero que les haya gustado la historia jeje

Mish1: Me alegra que te haya gustado la fruta de Frieda jeje no sé si recuerdes que cuando Frieda aparece en el Sunny, Drako la llama Mab. Mab es la reina de las hadas y podía meterse en los sueños de las personas. De ahí se me ocurrió la fruta de Frieda, (este fic esta repleto de mis traumas: death note, mercenarios, edad media y demas xD) y si, vaya que es útil su fruta xD Se desvela más sobre la prospecta de Sanji... un pasado algo drástico, pero quiero armarlo bien para justificar el hecho de que ambos sean como son, y ver si muestro un lado más humano en mis mercenarios. Gracias por leer ^^ y sobre todo por el review =P

Mugiwaragirl: En efecto, Nami es de cuidado, incluso no sé de donde se le ocurrio la idea (tal vez conoció a Nabiki, la hermana de Akane) y vino a venderrme fotografías de Zoro en la ducha, entrenando, dormido... un paraíso virtual xD. T.T me dio en mi punto flaco, se llevo mis ahorros (además de que se robó un par de cosas ¬¬). la fruta de Frieda está genial, me alegra que les haya gustado ^^Y pues Frieda y Drako, tienen su lado lindo (aunque a mi no paren de darme lata). Me he convertido en algo así como su psicóloga y he logrado que saquen a flote su "yo" interior... claro, me ha costado mi trabajo, he terminado con varias inventivas de asesinato en mi contra para que no revelara su pasado, pero sigo en pie de guerra muahaha Mierda, casi me dan con unos shurinken ¬¬ los invite a ver Naruto conmigo y andan imitando todas sus técnicas (por suerte no pueden hacer sellos ^^)... lo del sueño con Zoro, lo más natural del mundo (yumi!) y yo te comprend... me lleva la...¬¬u ¿Que parte de allanamiento de morada no entiende Robin? me ha metido una cachetada que... Espera, me acaba de entregar un citatorio de la corte, creo que me ha demandado ante un juez...¬¬ dice que te llevara otro a ti, esta dispuesta a conseguir una orden para que no podamos acercarnos a menos de diez metros de Zoro... T.T me lleva, necesitare un abogado justo ahora que Nami se llevo todo mi dinero... upss!! creo que Robin encontro as fotos que te comente antes :S, tendre que quitarselas o las usara como evidencia... ¬¬ Jeje me despido, ciao y grax por leer... por cierto, aguas con Robin, ya se fue así que supongo que no tardara en llegar a entegarte tu citatorio jajaja

Roses Blanches: En efecto tu risa ASUEHUASHUUHU es rara jajaja pero original, eso sí... Ace no morirá T.T no puede morir (no debe morir o voy y pateo a Oda sama ¬¬u) Me alegro de que aunque no conozcas del todo el español le entiendas la mayor parte y me dejes review ^^ Frieda y Drako no son del todo malos... y sobre la pareja SanNa, Mish 1 tiene uno muy bueno: toma frutazo!, y habla básicamente de Sanji (tambien es su psj favorito jeje) Y desde ya, claro que Sanji es genial...aunque sea un don juan...gracias por seguir el fic ^^ Bye!!

Beastboy12325: se me había pasado explicar ese detalle jajaja gracias por recordarme =P claro que no le afectaría a menos que fuera Kairoseki y anulara sus poderes ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y espero que no te defraude este otro... aunque mas bien parece biografia de mis mercenarios jajaja pero ahora las cartas de ambos bandos estan al descubierto.

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! Suerte a todos!!!

Subire el próximo capi el miercoles o jueves.

Gracas por leer^^


	22. De las formas de actuar de un caballero

XXII. De las formas de actuar de un caballero…

Frieda suspiró mientras Drako se alejaba. Sabía que le había metido en un buen lío, y a su pesar comenzó a sentirse culpable. Decidió dormir por el momento, ya cuando amaneciera decidiría que hacer. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras a su mente acudía su frustrado intento de asesinato. Esa maldita arqueóloga había llegado en mal momento. Ahora todos sabrían la verdad sobre ella. Había caído en su trampa. "Pero… al menos le quedara un nada grato recuerdo de cómo su amorsito quiso asesinarla…" pensó sonriendo. Gracias su akuma no mi podía manipular a la gente, y solo con saber algo del pasado de los mugiwara, podía torturarlos a su gusto. Recordó con deleite la cara de enfado y satisfacción de esa petulante pelirroja al ver su técnica copiada. Y entonces apareció la cara de él. El cocinero rubio. Frunció el entrecejo sin abrir los ojos. ¿Por qué demonios no lo había atacado? Más aún, ni siquiera viendo como pudo manipular a su nakama y como estuvo a punto de matar a otro, ni aún así la atacó. "maldito baka" pensó y abrió los ojos molesta. Las ganas de dormir se habían esfumado. Posó sus ojos en el cielo estrellado mientras meditaba sobre el comportamiento de esa tripulación tan rara. El comportamiento de todos le había dejado descolocada, pero por costumbre, había decidido eliminarlos. "El mundo estará mejor sin bandidos, piratas y demás escoria" solía decirse a sí misma. Pero simplemente, estos piratas eran diferentes a los demás. Y Sanji… bueno, no sabía cómo él había terminado siendo pirata.

-Eres… tan parecido a Neji…- musitó. Hasta que sintió la brisa de la noche, no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

//Flashback//

Su trabajo como mercenarios comenzó un poco después de la muerte de Desu y su tripulación. La marina llegó a corroborar que en efecto ese era el pirata, y quedaron sorprendidos cuando se enteraron de que había un niño de tan solo doce años, había eliminado él solo a nueve hombres. Su akuma no mi era un gran incentivo, pero quedaba claro que el niño tenía potencial. Los habitantes de Aashta no volvieron a saber nada de los dos niños a los que tanto temían, cuando al cabo de seis meses, los trámites y gestiones necesarios fueron completados y el Gobierno Mundial decidieron utilizarlos a ambos como piezas de su tablero.

A pesar de que Frieda aún no poseyera una akuma no mi, le permitieron entrenar con Drako y al cabo de un año logro dominar de forma aceptable el _Rokushiki. _Pasó otro añode entrenamiento cuando comenzaron a darles misiones. Consistía en desaparecer a personajes claves, que aunque no tuvieran tanto renombre, resultaran peligrosos. Así fue como ambos hermanos se encargaron de eliminar a espías, a enemigos políticos, piratas, ladrones e incluso asesinos.

Frieda cumplió los diecisiete años. Ella y Drako discutían a veces porque ella no podía evitar sus arranques de adolescente, y Drako era bastante maduro. Pero nunca habían tenido una discusión tan grave como hasta que se toparon con la tripulación de Silver (N/A: en honor al gran Long John Silver ^^). Habían recibido la orden de eliminarlos a todos, sin excepción alguna, y ambos se dirigieron sin rechistar al encuentro de la tripulación. Actuaron de noche, silenciosamente… la vida de toda la tripulación fue arrancada sin que nadie opusiera resistencia. Entonces Frieda se topó con Neji. Era un joven de su edad, con cara de niño. La miró sorprendido mientras ella extraía el cuchillo del pecho de uno de sus nakama. Eso irritó a Frieda, no se veía temor ni ira en esa mirada, solo sorpresa. Y cierta mal disimulada admiración hacia su belleza. El corazón de Frieda latió por primera vez como nunca lo había hecho. Estaba acostumbrada a las miradas de superioridad o lujuria, pero en esa mirada solo se reflejaba admiración. Logró componerse y levantó una ceja.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –él reaccionó y se sonrojó. – Di tus oraciones, pirata – dijo imprimiendo desprecio en la palabra "pirata". Entonces él sonrió impasible. Frieda perdió la paciencia, y con la daga en mano se lanzó hacia él. Hizo una finta esperando torturarlo un poco antes de matarlo, pero él no retrocedió ni hizo nada por defenderse.- ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Defiéndete baka! ¿O es que los piratas son cobardes por naturaleza?

-¿Cobarde yo? Y me lo dice la que acaba de matar a varios hombres mientras duermen ¿No es eso ser cobarde?-rebatió amablemente. Luego sonrió y le dijo lo que menos hubiera esperado escuchar- Un caballero no debe golpear a una dama…

-¿Caballero? ¡Eres un maldito pirata! No me vengas con esas –se burló cruelmente. Pero el rostro de Neji siguió sin alterarse.

-Que sea pirata no quita el hecho de que sea un caballero. Creo que tienes una idea errónea sobre los piratas.

-¿De verdad? Que interesante…- Frieda parpadeó ¿En qué momento había comenzado a coquetear con el fulano ese? No lo sabía, pero el hecho era que lo estaba haciendo, y peor aún, lo estaba disfrutando. Esa impasibilidad y el, peculiar sex appeal que poseía el chico, la hacían sentir de forma extraña.

-¡Frieda! ¿Concluiste ya todo?-gritó Drako desde la cubierta preguntándose donde se habría metido.

-¡Ya voy! –la daga vaciló en su mano. Quiso matarlo, pero no pudo. – Lárgate, tu tripulación está muerta… tendrás que vivir solo desde ahora. Pero si alguien se entera de que fuiste el único sobreviviente de esta podrida tripulación – su mirada se tornó peligrosa- entonces te buscare y te hare experimentar todo el dolor que tu cuerpo pueda soportar – le dirigió una mirada altiva y se dispuso a salir.

-Entonces tal vez lo haga, solo por el placer de volver a verte… Frieda- la mercenaria se sonrojó, pero gracias a que estaba de espaldas él no se dio cuenta. No lo volvería a ver hasta dentro de tres años, cuando recibieron la orden de encargarse de otra tripulación. La tripulación de los piratas de Neji. Frieda nunca había sabido el nombre del misterioso muchacho hasta que arribó al barco de este. Drako se posicionó de inmediato listo para matar a todos, pero ella jamás pudo imitar su impresionante sangre fría. Se quedo parada, a media cubierta observando fijamente al capitán del barco. Era él, notoriamente más atractivo y seductor que antes. La observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡¿TÚ?!-exclamó sin poder contenerse. Drako volteó sorprendido.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Yo… este…- la chica palideció, genial, que forma tan estúpida de echarse de cabeza.

-¿Quién es él Frieda?-inquirió autoritariamente Drako.

-Un sobreviviente de la tripulación de Silver…

-¿Sobreviviente? Estoy seguro de haberlos matado a todos – los demás lo miraron pasmados… ante su tranquilidad al hablar de ese tema. No se jactaba ni nada, solo lo comentaba como si nada. La mirada de Drako se tornó perspicaz- Como yo mate a todos y no recuerdo su rostro, significa que fuiste tú quien lo dejo vivir…- Frieda masculló algo, odiaba que Drako la leyera como si fuera un maldito libro – Bueno, da igual… era su destino morir a manos nuestras – el rostro de Drako tomó la actitud psicópata que hacía temblar a cualquiera – Frieda, fallaste en tu misión la vez pasada, enmenda tu error ahora…-comentó cruzándose de brazos. Uno de los tripulantes quiso aprovechar este momento de aparente distracción y se abalanzó con una katana sobre Drako. Sin molestarse en descruzar los brazos, Drako tomó su apariencia híbrida y el hombe que había intentado atacarlo retrocedió asustado. Frieda titubeó.-¿Qué esperas? Hazlo ya.

-No… no puedo hacerlo- musitó Frieda finalmente. Se sentía patética. Había matado tanta gente que ya no recordaba ni la cuenta. Pero no podía matarlo a él.

-Qué lástima-la voz de Drako resonó fría y estricta. Frieda notó que estaba enfurecido, y en menos de un cuarto de hora, Drako ya había eliminado a toda la tripulación para desahogarse a excepción de Neji. –Te daré una última oportunidad, Frieda. ¿Lo matas tú o prefieres que lo mate yo? – la mercenaria tuvo un escalofrío, pese a estar acostumbrada al modo de matar de Drako, el solo pensar que Neji muriera a manos de su hermano le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Drako no mataba de forma rápida, jugaba con la presa antes de aniquilarla. Estaba segura de que torturaría horriblemente a Neji, sobre todo para darle un escarmiento.

-Lo haré yo.- se acercó a Neji que la observaba tranquilo, impasible. ¿Así que él era el temible pirata al que le habían encargado eliminar? Ni siquiera se movía, solo permaneció ahí, de pie, esperando su muerte. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar en las mejillas de Frieda. Alzó el arma para herirlo, pero igual que la ocasión anterior, él no opuso resistencia - ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no te defiendes, maldita sea?-gritó frustrada.

-Por qué no puedo golpearte…

-¡No me vengas con esas idioteces de caballerosidad! ¡Defiendete! ¡No puedo matarte si no te defiendes!

-La caballerosidad no es ninguna idiotez, y aún si no fuera un caballero no podría hacerte nada –le dirigió una mirada llena de amor que solo hizo que la pobre Frieda se sintiera aún peor, porque ella correspondía ese sentimiento y sin embargo debía matarlo. – Mátame… ya que es mi destino morir prefiero que lo hagas tú y no tu amable compañero.

-No… no puedo…

-¡Hazlo de una vez Frieda! –ordenó Drako secamente.

-Veo que tú no tienes una akuma no mi… -comentó Neji como si su muerte no estuviera próxima y solo fuera una peculiar y macabra reunión. Tomó un cofre y se lo ofreció.- Mejor que la aproveche alguien ya que yo ya no podré… ahora mátame…-Frieda recibió el cofre y las lágrimas brotaron aún más.

-No… no… - Neji le sonrió cariñósamente.

-Me alegra, creí que me odiabas, pero ya que no puedes matarme ver que no es así – su voz sonó amarga por primera vez, porque sentía el peso de que ella lo amaba y sin embargo, él debía morir. – Hasta luego, Frieda…- antes de que ella lo pudiera evitar, Neji desenvainó una katana y se atravesó el pecho. Frieda cayó de rodillas mientras veía como la vida escapaba del cuerpo de su amado. Drako se conmovió a su pesar, pero lo que había hecho Frieda estaba mal.

-Eres débil, Frieda. –ella lo volteó a ver incrédula. ¿Por qué no se compadecía de ella? Drako permaneció imperturbable, disfrazando sus impulsos de abrazar a su hermanita tras una máscara de frialdad.- El que es débil no puede sobrevivir, espero que no vuelvas a fallar en lo sucesivo ¿Entendido?

- Como tú digas… Yagami-todo su genio de adolescente brotó de su debilidad. Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó altiva. Ahí, frente a ella, la única persona en la que siempre había confiado, acababa de defraudarla. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio de regreso a su barco. Sin darse cuenta, Frieda llevaba entre sus manos el cofre de Neji. No volvió a llamar a Drako por su nombre durante mucho tiempo.

//Fin del flashback//

Sus ojos se habían humedecido al recordar todo eso. Su enojo hacia Drako y el dolor ante la muerte de Neji la golpearon con fuerza. Esa misma noche se había comido la extraña fruta, su akuma no mi era lo único que la ligaba a Neji. Y por una extraña razón, no había podido emplearla sobre Sanji… Hubiera podido manipular a Zoro para que matara a Robin y Sanji matara a Zoro. Nami no le preocupaba en absoluto. Pero cuando había intentado utilizar su akuma sobre el cocinero, no había podido. Sin darse cuenta, había amanecido mientras cavilaba sobre su pasado y su presente, ya que ella no acostumbraba pensar en el futuro. Enjugo sus lágrimas y se puso en pie. Entonces una flecha se clavó en la pared, rozándole por unos milímetros la cabeza.

-¡Ahí está!-gritó una voz y pronto se vio rodeada por los soldados de Arabasta. Quedó paralizada unos momentos, ¿Cómo la habían descubierto? Entonces recordó las lágrimas, eso había hecho que su maquillaje se corriera. Maldijo internamente el ser débil. Drako tenía razón. Ser débil no la llevaría a ningún lado. Decidió utilizar el _Rokushiki _para no llamar demasiado la atención, lo cual fue un acierto, ya que todos esperaban que atacara con su akuma no mi. Uno tras uno fueron cayendo todos hasta que Frieda se topó con un elegante traje negro y olor a condimentos y tabaco. "Sanji" pensó, y en efecto, era el cocinero. "Maldita suerte, justo ahora que estaba pensando en Neji… apareces tú"

-Quítate de en medio, no quisiera lastimar a quien cocina tan bien-comento en tono frío y un tanto burlón, pero incluso a sus oídos, su voz sonó insegura.

-No puedo dejarte ir… no después de lo que hiciste-la tristeza en la voz de Sanji la dejó sin palabras. Se sentía mal, pero debía utilizar sus encantos para librarse de él sin lastimarlo.

-¿Ah no?-reto con coquetería. Aunque no estaba en su mejor momento con esos harapos y la cara manchada con el maquillaje descorrido, Frieda seguía siendo muy hermosa, y por un momento le pareció ver como Sanji se rendía, pero sin embargo el cocinero no se movió.

-No lo haré. No puedo hacerlo, has causado mucho daño. –Frieda abrió los ojos estupefacta. ¿Él, Sanji "Don Juan", estaba rechazándola?

-Sé que lo harás. – Se despojó de sus harapos mostrando su increíble cuerpo apenas cubierto por su exuberante ropa.-Siempre lo haces.

-No esta vez- Sanji no le dirigió n una mirada a su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos puestos en los de Frieda. Se veían apagados, secos de tanto llorar. – No es propio de un caballero negarse a la petición de una dama, pero esta vez mis nakama están en juego. Y sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, no retrocederé.

-Caballero, ja, no me hagas reir… ¿Es lo único que saben decir los hombres para disfrazar su cobardía?-inquirió dolorosamente, al momento de decir eso Sanji le recordó a Neji, e incluso creció más ante sus ojos, ya que a diferencia de Neji, Sanji estaba jugándose el todo por el todo por sus nakama. Ella sabía que Sanji estaba enamorado de ella, tal vez igual que con Nami y Robin y media docena de chicas más, pero el hecho de que lograra sobreponer su amistad ante su coquetería… "No, no volveré a ser débil… él debe morir" desenfundó una katana.- Si no te apartas por las buenas, lo haras por las malas…-advirtió, pero Sanji se limitó a darle una calada a su cigarro y no moverse. -¡Defiendete, maldita sea!-exclamó con furor y acometió con la katana. El cocinero no se movió, pero Frieda llevaba el impulso, y su vista estaba cansada. No salió ni una queja de Sanji cuando la katana se clavó en su pierna izquierda. Frieda retrocedió aterrorizada, no había sido su intención herirle…

-¡Sanji! ¿Estás bien aniki?-preguntó Franky mientras corría hacia él acompañado por Chopper en su forma híbrida.- Maldita mujer, has herido a nuestro nakama… -gruñó mientras Chopper revisaba la pierna de Sanji, quien se ponía cada vez más pálido.

-Resiste Sanji…- pidió Chopper. Lo vendó provisionalmente y echo a correr.- Franky, encárgate de Frieda.

-Con gusto- la pobre chica no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Franky la cargó sobre su hombro con poca delicadeza.- Oi aniki, entiendo que esta mujer este SUPER, ¿Pero porque jodidos no te defendiste?

-Por que… yo hice la promesa de nunca golpear a una mujer…-respondio Sanji débilmente mientras sonreía. Ninguno de los tres comprendió por que Frieda se puso a llorar de repente.

* * *

Hola hola!!! Pues otro capi, decidí adaptarlo para hacr la unión entre el pasado y presente de Frieda, mostrar el factor que mostrara su lado humano.

navegante: Pues como la votación se inclinó más a favor de una Frieda buena, he aqui lo que se me ocurrió... será nuestro Sanji quien saque su lado bueno jeje Pues el Drako no es tan malo (XD tan), aunque si decidí que Frieda le de una paliza jajaja Gracias por el review!!! ^^ y que bueno que te acuerdes del fic y te guste =D

GabeLogan: Aparece otro recuerdo jeje (si esto ya parece libro de historia jajaja) y pues sale el lado bueno de Frieda... espero que no me haya quedado muy dramático XD pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió ^^u. Gracias por seguir el fic ^^ y suerte con la chamba

Mugiwaragirl: Te mandare las fotografías en cuanto descubra un método seguro... si no le pedire a Nami que te las lleve ;) Ay!!! maldita sea Robin!! en vez de golpearnos a nosotras deberías vigilar a Nami ¬¬u o.O vaya, funcionó el argumento... se ha ido a vigilar a Nami XD Espero que no te haya dejado muy herida, yo por ahora no podre usar mi ojo derecho por un tiempo jajaja // Y cuando muera Drako :S jajaja eso sonó sugoi!!! asi como de "no quiero matarte pero si me obligas" o "me caes bien, lastima que te vas a morir" jajaja Pero lo bueno que te gusto el capi, y eso sí, Drako sera psicopata, manipulador, mentiroso, esquizofrenico, asesino, escoria, desgraciado, torturador, jijo de la... y demas pero... o.O Drako! Gommen! T.T no queria decir todo eso... bueno la verdad si, pero no me dejaste terminar, iba a decirle que tambien eres buena gente y que cocinas muy bien... Ups, creo que se ha resentido... pero se animo al ver que ya te cae bien (otros no lo quieren ^^u). Se ha encerrado en el baño, pobresito, me habia horneado unas galletas... T.T . creo que ire a hablar con el... gracias por leer ^^ y recuerda: Zorofans unidas, jamás serán vencidas!!! Mierda, Robin a que horas regresas...?? Nami??? Qué te pasó??? Uy, me despido, creo que Nami necesita primeros auxilios :S

Mish1: Tarán!!! Comienza el SanjixFrieda!!! Como verás tiene relevancia para nuestro cocinero y él para ella. ^^ Ahora solo queda que las cosas se aclaren XD y ver si a Drako no le da chorro de ver que su hermanita se enamoro de su presa muahaha Muchas gracias por el review ^^

RosesBlanches: Me alegra que hayas leido el fic jajaja a mi me encanta XD Pues algunas palabras del portugués se me confunden, pero pues en sí son parecidos ^^ Vi tu profile y entendí almenos tres cuartas partes (te digo, hay palabras que me quedo de o.O) Y como fan de Sanji, esperó que no me golpees por ponerlo con la mala jeje ^^ gracdias por leer

Beastboy12325: Pues... el pasado de Frieda resultó ser aún peor que en el capi anterior (XD me pregunto si no me habre pasado en ponerle tragedias a la pobre ^^u) Pero pues en efecto, y como gano la votacion por Frieda buena, llego a la tripulacion correcta, gracia spor seguir el fic ^^

Me despido de todos, muchas gracias por los reviews!!!


	23. Los dos almirantes

XXIII. Los dos almirantes.

Drako despertó a las pocas horas de haberse dormido. Había regresado bastante noche a Palacio sin ser detectado, pero ahora mismo parecía haber una enorme agitación. Tal vez habían encontrado a Frieda. Su instinto le hizo saber que ya era muy tarde para seguir fingiendo, así que optó por abandonar la residencia real antes de que se entrometieran otras personas. Salió sin problema alguno del Palacio y echo a andar por las calles de Arabasta. Podía notar las miradas de la gente sobre él, pero nadie se atrevía a abordarle. Sonrío satisfecho, lo más probable era que en esos momentos Nico Robin ya les hubiera revelado la verdad a todos. Debería actuar de inmediato. Luego de un rato de caminar sin rumbo, se topó con un par de soldados que le ordenaron detenerse. Él los ignoro y pasó de largo, mientras la gente alrededor observaba angustiada la escena, un grito de terror escapó de la garganta de los ciudadanos al observar la rapidez con la que Drako se desembarazó de ambos soldados cuando uno tuvo la osadía de tomarlo por el brazo intentando detenerlo. Dejo ambos cuerpos al cuidado de la demás gente, aunque los pobres soldados ya no necesitaban más cuidado que el de un buen sepelio.

********

Ace comenzó a parpadear y finalmente abrió los ojos. Debido al medicamento de Chopper, sentía resaca (N/A: he oído que también da resaca por eso, no estoy segura ^^). La luz provocó que sintiera pequeñas agujas clavándose en su cabeza, pero no fue nada comparado al efusivo grito de su hermano.

-¡¡¡ACE!!! ¡¡¡ESTÁS VIVO!!!-sin darle tiempo a reprenderle por hablar en voz tan alta, Ace se encontró rodeado por los brazos elásticos de su extravagante hermano menor.

-L-L-Luffy…

-¡LUFFY TE ORDENE CLARAMENTE QUE NO DESPERTARAS A ACE!-vociferó una pelirroja en tono severo mientras entraba seguida por Usopp.

-No más gritos por favor-suplicó Ace mientras sostenía su cabeza entre ambas manos, sin embargo ninguno de los tres le oyó y Usopp comenzó a dar un buen discurso (en voz más que alta) regañando a Luffy por ser tan desconsiderado y no dejar descansar a Ace.

-Pero si él se despertó solo-se defendió el capitán haciendo un puchero.

-Bien, basta de discusiones sin sentido, Luffy, debes descansar, llevas todo la noche aquí. Ve a comer algo y a descansar, ¡yo, el gran capitán Usopp cuidare de Ace!

-Usopp… no es necesario que hables tan fuerte…- se quejó Ace.

-Descuida Ace, te contaré mis aventuras de bravo guerrero de mar y no tendrás oportunidad de aburrirte…-Luffy y Nami dejaron la habitación mientras Ace intentaba analizar su pasado preguntándose en qué momento hizo algo para que el karma lo castigara de tal forma.

*****

-¡Ah, estoy tan feliz de que Ace esté bien! –comentó Luffy con una sonrisa, a la cual Nami respondió con otra igual de radiante. Entonces notó como el labio inferior de su nakama comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Luffy? ¿Estás bi…?

-Nami, ¿todos están bien?

-Etto… sí, salieron a buscar a Frieda en equipos: Zoro fue con Robin y Kohza, y Sanji fue con Chopper y Franky. Vivi está con Pell sobrevolando la ciudad para intentar localizarla y Chaka ha enviado a sus soldados a registrar la ciudad. Cobra ha ordenado que no dejen entrar ni salir de la ciudad a nadie. No escapará, tenlo por seguro- las palabras de Nami tenían la intención de tranquilizarlo, pero no funcionaron, ya que sin poder contenerse Luffy comenzó a llorar.

-Me alegro de que estén todos bien… no importa si Frieda escapa, preferiría no volverla a ver nunca más… pero que estén todos bien… temí que les hubiera hecho algo como a Ace…

-Luffy…-Nami se quedó sin palabras, era la primera vez que veía a Luffy derrumbarse de tal modo. Se veía tan humano, y a la vez tan maduro. No era que Luffy no supiera demostrar su preocupación por sus nakama, pero era la primera vez que Nami lo veía expresarse de una forma tan sensible, tan tierna… -Todo estará bien Luffy, ya verás- comentó mientras lo abrazaba. Sintió como se sonrojaba al sentir el contacto de su capitán, se sentía tan bien poder demostrarle, aunque fuera en un pequeño gesto, todo el cariño y agradecimiento que sentía por él. Era un momento único, así como ella había sido la única a la que Luffy le había confiado su sombrero, era la única que presenciaba en ese momento la debilidad de Luffy.

-Yo… tenía tanto miedo de que Ace muriera –su voz se quebró provocando que el corazón de Nami se oprimiera, lo abrazó aún con más fuerza, pero notó como poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar también de sus propios ojos. –No quiero perder a nadie… mi sueño no tendría sentido si no están ustedes para compartirlo – entonces el mundo se detuvo, cuando las palabras de Luffy dejaron sin aliento a Nami- Nami… ¿Tú estarás siempre conmigo, verdad? –si en el futuro alguien le hubiera preguntado a Nami que sintió en ese momento, o como adivinó el sentido desesperado del grito de amor que implicaban las palabras de Luffy y que tan claro aparecía en esa franca mirada, ella misma no habría podido responder. Fue algo que ocurrió en el momento, le bastó ver a los ojos de su capitán para comprender que él no quería ser rey si uno solo de sus nakama llegaba a faltar, y que ser rey no tendría sentido si ella no era su reina.

-Estaré siempre contigo, baka- dijo con la voz quebrada y lo besó en la mejilla. Luffy dejó de llorar y una sonrisa única, melancólica y dulce, dirigida hacia su navegante apareció en su cara.

-Gracias, Nami… - los brazos de Luffy enlazaron la cintura de Nami y dejo reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su navegante. Ahí se quedó tranquilo, deseando que nada ni nadie interrumpieran ese momento. "¿Por qué estará tan sensible Luffy?" se preguntó Nami, entonces sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla: era el afro. "El afro lo vuelve más sensible… no entiendo que jodidos tiene de especial ese jodido afro, pero me alegro de que esto haya pasado" suspiró, ese sería un momento que atesoraría para siempre, la declaración de amor de su capitán, y no importaba que fuera la única que no comprendiera la supuesta relevancia del afro, ya que para ella tendría una relevancia especial a partir de ese día.

****

-Oye, ya hemos pasado por aquí dos veces –se quejó Kohza recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Zoro.

-¿Insinúas que nos hemos perdido?

-No, yo no insinúo que nos hemos perdido, SÉ que tú estás perdido

- ¿De verdad genio? ¿Y entonces por qué no nos guías tú?

-Por qué tu desde el principio te auto nombraste nuestro guía.

-Bah, eso es una excusa barata… quisiera ver si tú no te pierdes en esta maldita ciudad mal diseñada.

-La ciudad no está mal diseñada, es TU cerebro lo que está mal diseñado ¬¬

-Maldito desgraciado…-Zoro iba a desenvainar su katana cuando Robin decidió interrumpir esa discusión tan absurda.

-Zoro, dejemos que Kohza nos guíe. Después de todo él es de este país, debe conocer muy bien la ciudad- Zoro gruñó, hasta Robin insinuaba que su sentido de la orientación era malo… eso era traición (o más bien, era la verdad) – Yo misma me perdería aquí –agregó para tranquilizarlo. El espadachín bufó y mantuvo una actitud de dignidad ofendida durante todo el trayecto… sobra decir que no volvieron a pasar por la misma calle dos veces. "Hombres y su complejo de liderazgo dominante" pensó Robin mientras sonreía.

*****

-Oi, no creas que por llorar tendremos compasión de ti – le advirtió Franky a Frieda, molesto por el hecho de que siguiera llorando.

-Así es, no pienso perdonarte nunca… lo que le hiciste a Luffy, no tiene perdón…- apoyó Chopper, le había dolido bastante ver a su nakama tan triste. Y más porque había sido una supuesta nakama la causante de todo.

-Oi, ustedes dos, no deberían seguir diciéndole cosas como esa a una dama… por más que se las merezca. –comentó Sanji con amargura.

-Que conmovedora escena… más que nada patética y un tanto insultante. –dijo una voz fría como el hielo a espaldas de ellos.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito bastardo! – masculló Sanji luchando por ponerse en pie, pero su pierna herida le impedía hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

-Cállate –ordenó – Vaya, veo que por fin has hecho algo bien, Frieda. Has dejado inválido a uno de los más peligrosos –soltó una carcajada que heló la sangre de los presentes – Y yo que había llegado a creer que te habías enamorado de este idiota… es indigno que te hayas dejado apresar solo por ellos tres, pero serás libre una vez que los tres estén en un barco rumbo al archipiélago Sabaody. Estoy seguro de que pagarán un alto precio por ellos…

-Desgraciado hijo de…

-¡Detente! –gritó Frieda interrumpiendo a Franky, que ya estaba a punto de dispararle a Drako – No tienen ninguna oportunidad contra él- si hasta parecía que le dolía decirlo… por un momento los tres mugiwara titubearon, pero luego Franky sonrió.

-Lo lamento, onee san, pero lamentablemente no podemos creerte ni tomar en cuenta ninguna de tus palabras, ya que no sabemos si son sinceras o si nos apuñalaras por la espalda, así que… ¡_Strong Hammer!-_el poderoso puño salió directo hacia Drako, pero no llegó a tocarlo. -¿Dónde está ese bastardo?

-¡Franky, detrás de ti!-demasiado tarde, el mercenario se había limitado a evitar el puño de Franky para posicionarse detrás de él.

-Sorpresa- susurró con sarcasmo al tiempo que clavaba una de sus garras en la espalda de Franky arrancándole un grito de dolor – Había oído que tu único punto débil era la espalda, durante mi estancia con ustedes pude notar que era verdad. ¿de verdad creyeron que podían vencerme, insignificantes piratas? –añadió con soberbia.

-Maldito…- Franky se puso en pie trabajosamente.-Necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme…

-¿Qué? ¿Será esa la ryū ryū no mi que Robin nos dijo?-preguntó Chopper al borde de una crisis de nervios al ver a Drako en forma híbrida.

-Vaya, así que esa maldita mujer metomentodo se los comentó. Es una lástima haber descubierto mi carta final frente a alguien como ella, pero nunca imaginé que ese inválido pervertido la salvaría de una muerte segura… pero supongo que un demonio tiene más de una vida, digo, si sobrevivió a la destrucción de su isla...-comentó en tono burlón para provocar a los Mugiwara.

-Bastardo…- masculló Sanji y se puso en pie, aunque se tambaleaba.-Acabemos con él Franky, Chopper, vigila a Frieda…

-Sanji, no deberían hacerlo…- indicó Chopper – puede que las frutas zoan no seamos las más fuertes, pero una zoan carnívora como la de él, es sumamente peligrosa…

-Bueno, eso no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo…-respondió tranquilamente Sanji mientras encendía un cigarro.

**********

-¿Qué pasará ahí? Hay demasiada gente- mencionó Robin.

-Vayamos a ver…-respondió Kohza y echaron a correr.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado, nos están dando muchos problemas esos tipos que mencionaron…-comentó Chaka al verlos acercarse.

-Chaka sama, ¿qué ha pasado?-la pregunta de Kohza resultó innecesaria, frente a ellos yacían los cadáveres de unos cinco soldados.

-He estado encontrando situaciones como esta en otras partes de la ciudad. Al parecer el asesino es el sujeto llamado Yagami Drako.

-Las heridas parecen hechas por un experto… ¿Qué opinas Zoro?- Chaka se pasmó al ver la sangre fría con la que Robin revisaba los cadáveres.

-En efecto, son heridas causadas por una katana… los cortes indican una precisión exacta, ha dado en los puntos vitales solo con un par de movimientos…

-Los ciudadanos dijeron que era demasiado rápido, fue cuestión de segundos que los guardias cayeran muertos…-susurró Chaka.

-Esto se pone interesante… Me servirá como entrenamiento, descuida, me encargaré de destrozarlo yo mismo…-aseguró Zoro con una mirada psicópata llena de entusiasmo (amo cuando pone esa mirada ^^)

*************

-Esto es el colmo… justo cuando la coronación tendría lugar este lunes próximo…-Cobra paseaba inquieto seguido por un no menos angustiado Igaram.

-Espero que pronto termine todo esto…- respondió el de cabello raro, y sin embargo todo no hacía más que empezar… un sirviente entró con el den den mushi del Palacio y se lo entregó a Cobra.

-Cobra sama, es el almirante Akainu… (N/A: es el almirante hijo de la ching… que ordenó que le dispararan al barco de evacuación que llevaba a todos los civiles durante la Buster Call de Ohara solo por la "prevención" de que algún arqueólogo se hubiera escabullido ¬¬)

-¿Para mí?-Cobra palideció, había oído cosas muy desagradables de ese sujeto, pero no le quedaba de otra que contestar. -¿SÍ? Si, soy Nefertari Cobra, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?... Ya veo…-su palidez se acentúo aún más – Sí, claro, comprendo… lo esperaremos, gracias…- colgó y volteó a ver aterrado a Igaram. – Busca a los Mugiwara de inmediato, deben salir de esta isla cuanto antes…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿qué quería ese hombre?

- Me comentó que una fuente bastante fiable le había informado que los Mugiwara se habían infiltrado en Alubarna… y le pidió ayuda.

-Eso es absurdo…-balbuceó Igaram.

-Yo también lo creo, pero el hecho es que el almirante más cruel de los tres viene hacia acá… lo peor es que no puedo ni siquiera oponerme a su venida, de lo contrario puede acusarme de negligencia, o peor aún, de complicidad. Eso traería graves implicaciones a Arabasta, mi país ya ha sufrido bastante como para tener que pasar por otra situación comprometedora por culpa de su rey…

-Debe haber alguna forma… -atinó a sugerir Igaram.

-No hay forma, pude oírlo en su voz… sonaba como un gato que juguetea con su presa. Él sabe que somos aliados de los mugiwara, aunque no nos acuse directamente nos tiene entre sus redes. Si protegemos a los Mugiwara tendrá pruebas para conseguir que me destituya el Gobierno Mundial… y si fingimos que no sabíamos nada, terminará por acusarnos de no cooperar…

***

-¿Crees que estemos cerca?- inquirió Robin en tono amable.

-Espero que sí, tan pronto como encuentre a ese par de malditos se van a enterar con que piratas se metieron- gruñó Zoro.

-En estos momentos harían mejor en abandonar Arabasta-sugirió una voz que no era la de Kohza.

-¡¿Aokiji?!-gritó Robin sorprendida. El perezoso almirante yacía delante de ellos, escondido entre las sombras.

-Tú, tenemos cuentas pendientes todavía…-bravuconeó Zoro mientras tomaba a Wadou.

-No me obligues a congelarte de nuevo, Roronoa Zoro… Arararara, el líder de la Armada rebelde también está aquí. Nico Robin, te has puesto más hermosa desde la última vez que te vi…

-Un cumplido un tanto irónico por parte del bastardo que la llevó a Ennies Lobby-Zoro desenvainó inmediatamente.

-Espera, Zoro, Aokiji no está aquí para atacarnos…-intervinó Robin interponiéndose entre el peliverde y el almirante.

-Arararara, este sujeto siempre está dispuesto a protegerte antes que ningún otro, si no mal recuerdo fue el primero en estorbar que te congelara en Long Ring Long Land… me preguntó si habrás encontrado algo más que un nakama, después de todo ya no eres la mocosa que deje escapar… - Robin y Zoro se sonrojaron ante la insinuación de Aokiji de que había algo más entre ellos dos. – En fin, como ya les dije, tienen que largarse de Arabasta ahora mismo…

-No lo haremos solo porque un almirante de la Marina nos lo pida… puede tratarse de una trampa-replicó Zoro.

-No lo es, por favor Zoro, confía en él-pidió Robin. El espadachín parpadeó incrédulo, ¿Por qué Robin intercedía tanto por él? Gruñó algo celoso mientras recordaba la fotografía de Aokiji que Robin guardaba en su diario.

-Arararara puedes quedarte si quieres, pero si Akainu los encuentra se armará un verdadero lío.

-¿Akainu?-intervino Kohza por primera vez.

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Zoro, al ver como Robin apretaba los puños, supo que el único desinformado era él.

-Es… un hombre muy cruel –la mirada de Robin se tornó de odio puro al recordar a ese hombre.

-Arararara veo que sabes de qué clase de persona se trata. A Saúl tampoco le agradaba en lo absoluto…-comentó en tono perezoso, pero nostálgico. -Bueno, basta de interrupciones, supongo que a estas alturas ya saben algo sobre el Departamento de mercenarios ¿no?-al ver que asentían prosiguió – esa simpática idea de crear un departamento así de inhumano, fue de Akainu. Como bien sabrán en su tripulación se habían infiltrado dos mercenarios, los dos mejores para ser específicos. Ayer por la tarde, Akainu recibió una llamada de un den den mushi ubicado aquí en Arabasta. Lo escuche dar instrucciones a algunos de sus subordinados y no me fue difícil enterarme de sus planes. Él viene por ustedes.

-¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?-preguntó Zoro con desconfianza al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

-Eso es asunto mío – respondió, pero su mirada se posó en Robin. –Además, si no salen de aquí acusarán a Nefertari Cobra de colaborar con ustedes. En la marina sabemos que lo hace, pero sin pruebas no podemos quitarle el trono. Con su tripulación en esta isla, solo lo comprometen, y con la coronación de la nueva reina tan próxima, la situación es demasiado delicada. La menor duda podría ocasionar una nueva guerra civil-su mirada pasó de Robin a Kohza. –Bien, yo ya hice suficiente con advertirles –se despidió mientras tomaba su bicicleta – De ustedes depende como actuarán. Hasta luego, Nico Robin.

-Ese tipo…- masculló Zoro encolerizado al ver como se despedía directa y unicamente de SU Robin.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-preguntó Kohza.

-Sonará irónico viniendo de mis labios, pero creo que debemos dejar Arabasta antes de que surja algo por culpa nuestra-respondió Robin. Qué ironía que justo la mujer que había estado detrás de la guerra civil de Arabasta ahora sugiriera lo mejor para el país.

-También sonará irónico que yo lo diga… pero una guerra civil, en estos momentos sería muy grave para Arabasta… sería mejor si se fueran antes de que llegara el almirante, luego podrían venir a visitar a Vivi…-pidió Kohza.

-Bueno, está decidido, pero debemos encontrar a los demás y avisarles y uno de nosotros deberá volver a Palacio para avisarles a Luffy y los otros-Dijo Zoro.

-Yo iré a avisarles-se ofeció Kohza, y a Robin le pareció lo mejor, ya que Zoro no lograría llegar solo al Palacio sin perderse y si iba ella esos dos solo cometerían alguna insensatez o pelearían nuevamente. Y en caso de que Drako o Frieda estuvieran cerca, lo mejor era no involucrar a Kohza. "Arabasta lo necesita más que nosotros" pensó mientras lo veía alejarse.

****

-Almirante, estamos muy cerca de Arabasta-informó un oficial.

-De acuerdo, comienza la diversión…- respondió Akainu, y luego siguió hablando para sí mismo- Espera Drako, procura dejarme algo de diversión a mí también, aunque la "dulce" Frieda también está contigo… me preguntó si podré disfrutar viendo la ejecución de esos piratas. Es una suerte que Yagami se haya comunicado antes de actuar, ahora tengo la certeza de que no matará a esa mujer. Yo mismo me encargaré de destruir lo que no terminamos ese día en Ohara, niña demonio…-una cruel sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras el oleaje del mar, favorable a su empresa, lo transportaba directamente hacia el país de la arena.

* * *

Sorry por la tardanza T.T me han traído algo vuelta loca un par de cosillas estos días, pero espero que este capi les guste ^^

Gracias por tener paciencia ^^ Y por fin el tan ansiado LuNa, tenía en mente desde el principio que estuviera relacionado con el afro, espero que les haya gustado. ^^

Recibí muchos reviews acerca de Sanji, para este fic (y el papel determinante para nuestro cocinero que mencione que tendría la mercenaria) me base un poquito en la pelea con Kalifa (vaya golpiza le puso al pobre) y pense, mmm que mal rollo, Sanji debería defenderse... pero luego decidí que precisamente por ello era que Sanji era especial, antes muerto que golpear a una mujer (cosa que no dudaría en hacer cualquiera de los otros). A pesar de ello quería plasmar un Sanji más decidido, que al ver a sus nakama en peligro decidiera actuar, pero eso solo sería si Frieda ganaba en las votaciones como psj malo (en ese caso Sanji le habría dado un golpe, dejando a todos sorprendidos o.O) Pero en vista de que gano como psj bueno, ahora veremos que hace Frieda para recuperar su confianza, porque conquistarlo lo hizo desde el principio. ¿Creen que Sanji debería golpearla como castigo? muahaha (es broma jeje)

Beastboy12325: Jajaja eso de qu eal fin una que pela a Sanji sonó genial. Pues Sanji tiene su lado positivo, a pesar de lo mujeriego es todo un caballero, espero que Oda algún día cree un psj para Sanji ^^

GabeLogan: En efecto, no hay bien que no de sus frutos jeje Ahora ya tienen un punto a su favor ^^ o un aliado, aunque le costara trabajo a Frieda recuperar su confianza.

Mish1: Así es, el tan ansiado momento de Sanji... Por que se merece una novia caray, casi casi tiene a San Antonio de cabeza XD El amor es correspondido, pero hay un hermano muy celoso que no los dejará en paz... auch, Drako me dio un zape por decir eso ¬¬ pero es la verdad jajaja los hermanos mayores siempre son celosos ^^

Mugiwaragirl: Amo esas galletas... creo que mi teclado se lleno de baba mientras pensaba en galletas.. mmm galletas *¬* mmm chocolate... mmm Drako cocinando... mmm lo que sea jajaja. Sobre lo de Nami, estoy profundamente arrepentida pero vieras los métdos de extorsió de Robin, como es arqueóloga conoce tan bien como yo los brutales métodos de tortura de la "Santa" (???) Inquisición T.T mi cuerpo no ha sido el mismo desde entonces, tampoco mi psique, acabo de conocer un nuevo y amplio significado de la palabra dolor... eso servirá en la denuncia de agresión no? Bueno, eso demuestra que no hay mal que por bien no venga muahaha Nami ya está mejor (hierba mala nunca muere), de hecho vino a reclamarme, pero cuando me vio en estado igual o peor al suyo, decidio "perdonarme" y ahora solo le debo una exorbitante cantidad de berries (a pesar de que l intente convencer de que en nuestro mundo no existe esa moneda) pero creo que aceptara unirse a nuestra demanda.. a menos que decida venderle informacion a Robin :S mira que ya no se ni quien es peor, de ese par de Onis... auch, perdón Robin, iba a a escribir par de Onnas ^^ (si como no =P) // Frieda no es del todo mala (xq ustedes lo decidieron así, bueno, la moneda lo decidió así ^^) pero lo mejor es que ahora enontro al amor (uno que cocina bien, esta guapo... y que con un par de golpes dejara de andar de "don juan") Eso de caballerosidad Kamikaze me mató de risa, cuando vea a Sanji se lo comentare XD a ver si aprende (lo dudo, es Sanji XD) Drako y yo nos hemos vuelto amigos ultimamente, como anda chipi (coff coff celoso coff coff) de que Frieda ande enamorada del Sanji, se ha acercado a mí y ahora conversamos tranquilamente sin intento de asesinato por parte de ninguno. Puse una excena de probadita de asesinato, pero lo mejor está por enir muahaha, habrá decapitaciones y demás (pero no de Zoro, dscuida)

Gracias a todos por los reviews!!! (Y por tenerle paciencia a esta escritora loca que tardo mas de una semana en actualizar T.T) Gommen!!!


	24. Pandémonium

XXIV. Pandemónium

Sanji y Franky luchaban en vano por intentar pelear contra Drako… estaban en desventaja debido a sus heridas. Chopper observaba asustado la escena. Fue cuando aparecieron Zoro y Robin.

-Déjamelo a mí, ero kuku- ordenó Zoro mientras desenvainaba sus katana.

-Maldito marimo… no te metas en mi pelea…

-Sanji kun, deja que Zoro se encargue…- pidió Robin al ver el mal estado del rubio.

-¡Como tú digas Robin swan!

-Oi Chopper, llevate al ero kuku a Palacio… Luffy y Nami deben estarlos esperando. Franky y Robin, vayan con ellos…- Zoro asumió su cargo como segundo al mando y su voz no dejaba lugar a réplica. Hasta Sanji se quedó callado.

-¿Y qué hacemos con esa mujer? –preguntó Franky refiriéndose a Frieda. Zoro le dirigió una mirada rápida… la mercenaria estaba en un estado lamentable con todos los ojos hinchados.

-Llevénsela, pero si se pone difícil… Robin, ya sabes que hacer…- comentó en tono sombrío. No le agradaba tener que pedirle a Robin que matara a alguien, pero sabía que en caso necesario, Robin sería la única capaz de hacerlo. El espadachín giró con una sonrisa llena de perversa adrenalina hacia su oponente- Los alcanzaré luego –prometió de espaldas a ellos. Franky echó a andar ayudando (y ayudado) por Sanji. Chopper iba escoltando a Frieda y Robin iba a la retaguardia, intentando no voltear hacia donde estaba Zoro. No era que desconfiara de las habilidades de Zoro, solo que por primera vez, el oponente le parecía demasiado peligroso, incluso para alguien como Zoro. "Ten cuidado… Zoro" pensó mientras le lanzaba una última mirada.

************

-Fue así como el Gran Capitán Usopp salvó el planeta de una invasión extraterrestre… aún cuando muchos lo tildaron de loco… Y ahora, para amenizar un poco, cantemos juntos la canción número 99,987 de alabanza al Gran capitán Usopp…- Ace puso cara de horror al oir que Usopp aun no se cansaba de hablar. Había intentado convencerlo de que no era necesario que se molestara en cuidarlo, luego decidió dejarlo hablar con la esperanza de que se callara cuando se cansara… pero al parecer Usopp jamás se cansaría… Por suerte Luffy y Nami entraron en ese momento. Se veían agitados, aunque Luffy se veía más bien confundido. Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su cara, haciendo que Nami pareciera fuera de lugar al entrar completamente agitada.

-¿Ace, te sientes mejor?- el chico asintió y Nami lo tomó de la mano sin perder tiempo y echó a andar fuera de la habitación, casi arrastrando al pobre Ace, que aunque se sentía mejor, no estaba del todo recuperado.- Usopp, nos vamos inmediatamente apenas lleguen Robin y los demás.

-Oi Luffy, ¿qué pasó?-le preguntó el narizón.

-Shi shi shi no entendí muy bien, pero creo que tenemos de irnos de Arabasta porque un almirante viene hacia acá…

-¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo, baka! ¡Eso es terrible!-gritó Usopp comenzando a temblar. Entonces notó que Luffy estaba _demasiado_ sonriente.- Oi, Luffy… ¿te sientes bien? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez preocupado de que Luffy se hubiera vuelto loco o peor aún, de que esa sonrisa indicara que tenía intenciones de ir a plantarle cara al almirante.

-Shi shi shi es que soy feliz…

-Eso no hacía falta que lo dijeras…-aseguró Usopp, deslumbrado por la brillante sonrisa de su capitán.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde dejaste el afro?

-¿Uh? Ah, Nami me lo quitó cuando Kohza llegó a avisarnos sobre el almirante… aunque no estoy seguro de por qué…

Usopp decidió dejar el tema por la paz, definitivamente pasaba algo raro con Luffy. Incluso al pasar frente a las cocinas de Terracota san, no mencionó nada sobre comida, y no quitó para nada la sonrisa de su cara… "Un tipo realmente único… nunca sabes que esperar de él" pensó Usopp con interés.

*****

-Esta mujer parece magdalena, ¿Qué no piensa dejar de llorar nunca? – preguntó Franky, ya fastidiado de que la mercenaria siguiera llorando y gimiendo.

-Yo… lo siento, no quería herirte Sanji… ¿por qué demonios tenías que meterte en mi camino? –le preguntaba cada cinco minutos, pero el cocinero no le respondía. Chopper, que era mucho más tierno que Franky, comenzaba a conmoverse ante las lágrimas de Frieda, pero el cyborg era otra historia.

- Joder, las mujeres son tan endemoniadamente complicadas…- se quejó, entonces recordó a Robin y se disculpó torpemente – Claro, no me refiero a ti, Robin, tu eres SUPER!!! –quiso hacer su pose, pero la espalda le dolía demasiado. La arqueóloga sonrió, pero no pudo encubrir la angustia que sentía al haber dejado a Zoro solo con Drako.

-Tu… estás preocupada por Roronoa, ¿no es así?-le dijo Frieda – Si quieres detener a Drako antes de que sea tarde, deberás hacerlo rápido… Roronoa es fuerte, pero tú sabes muy bien que no es rival para Drako… - la joven mercenaria bajo la vista, algo apenada ante la mirada intensa y solemne de desprecio que le dirigió Robin. Se lo merecía, sabía que la arqueóloga era quien menos confiaba en ella, pero ver el dolor de Robin, le hizo sentir empatía al recordar como Drako había matado a Neji. Unos brazos surgieron de la espalda de Frieda sin que esta los notara y le asestaron un golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAH ROBIN LA MATASTE!!!! –gritó Chopper asustado. Franky y Sanji, que no habían visto lo que había pasado, temieron lo peor y observaron a Robin escandalizados.

-Robin swan…

-No está muerta, está inconsciente. Así no les dará molestia hasta que lleguen al barco. Concuerdo con Franky, es realmente tedioso tener que aguantarla…-comentó con una de sus sonrisas.

-Espera, ¿Cómo que no nos dará molestia? ¿Tú a donde irás?-preguntó Franky, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Odio admitirlo pero ese pájaro de mal agüero tiene razón. Yagami es muy peligroso… y no quiero que Zoro se pierda camino al barco ^^, iré por él y los alcanzaremos tan pronto como podamos…

-Mi Robin swan a solas con el marimo…-se dijo Sanji en voz baja, su mente lo traicionó y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Frieda inconsciente, entonces recordó las palabras de Drako: "Vaya, veo que por fin has hecho algo bien, Frieda. Has dejado inválido a uno de los más peligrosos… Y yo que había llegado a creer que te habías enamorado de este idiota…" Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo… ¿Sería eso cierto? ¿Esa mujer se habría enamorado de él? Después de todo, se comportaba muy raro… incluso se había mostrado arrepentida de haberlo herido. Suspiró, empezaba a imaginar cosas… y Robin, difícilmente podría convencerla de desistir…

-Cuídate mucho Robin swan… y si ese maldito marimo te hace algo, hare que lo lamente el resto de su vida…-Chopper y Franky lo miraron con la mandíbula desencajada ¿Él, Sanji, dejaba a Robin ir con Zoro sin alegar por media hora negándose a ello? O.O

-Sanji, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Chopper cuando Robin les dedicó una de esas sonrisas que solo ella tiene y se alejó de regreso a buscar a Zoro.

- ¿No lo ves Chopper?-Sanji encendió un cigarro – Aunque la hubiera intentado detener, Robin es capaz de dejarnos inconscientes a nosotros también… ella realmente ama a ese idiota –dijo con resignación. Franky le dirigió una sonrisa SUPER!!! Para darle ánimos.

-Bien dicho, cejas rizadas.

*****

Usopp y Nami aguardaban impacientes a que llegaran los demás mientras Ace lucía pálido debido a las prisas que le metió Nami para abandonar el Palacio cuanto antes, después de todo, podían ordenar un cateo y hubiera sido peligroso que encontraran ahí a cualquiera de ellos. Luffy se encontraba en la azotea de la casa más cercana al Palacio, oteando en el horizonte hasta que vio una figura un tanto desproporcionada, tambaleándose junto con otra y un cuadrúpedo con algo encima.

-Creo que ya vienen, Nami – la navegante le sonrió y Luffy se sonrojó levemente. Usopp miro a uno y a otro y luego se llevó la mano a la barbilla con actitud sabihonda "Ya veo, por eso Luffy ha actuado tan raro…"

-¿Dónde están Robin y Zoro?-preguntó Nami nerviosa, luego palideció al ver a Franky y Sanji heridos. Su vista pasó hasta Chopper y vio que levaba a Frieda… que no se movía.-¿Ella está…?

-No, no está muerta, Robin solo la dejo inconsciente-aclaró el renito.

-Roronoa se quedó a detener a Drako para que no nos siguiera, luego Robin onee chan regresó junto a él. Dijo que nos alcanzarían después.

-Bien, Robin sabe cuidarse sola y con ella Zoro no se perderá shi shi shi-comentó Luffy de lo más tranquilo. Confiaba plenamente en ambos.-Ahora lo importante es salir de aquí o Vivi estará en problemas.-todos asintieron. Así como Luffy confiaba en ellos, ellos no podían menos que confiar en Luffy.

****

-Hemos llegado…-anunció un oficial y Akainu sonrío con una insana alegría. Cerca de ahí, Vivi y Pell observaban el desembarco de los marines.

-Vivi sama, deberíamos volver…

-Tienes razón, hay que alertar a Luffy y los demás cuanto antes…

-Arararara no deberías hablar tan descuidadamente jovencita- comentó una tercera voz.

-¿Un almirante?-inquirió Vivi asustada al ver el uniforme de Aokiji.

-Descuida, no estoy aquí con ese bárbaro de Akainu… pero si te encuentra por aquí la pasarás mal.-advirtió ignorando la mirada penetrante de Pell que le mandaba una amenaza de muerte si se atrevía a tocar a su princesa. Vivi asintió sin comprender del todo por qué un almirante la ayudaba en vez de delatarla, pero no tenía tiempo de ponerse a interrogar por ello. Ella y Pell se alejaron rumbo a Alubarna.

-Arararara, me estoy volviendo demasiado blando… ya van dos mocosas que dejo ir…-se dijo a si mismo Aokiji. Dudo un poco antes de subirse a la bicicleta, luego la montó y partió.

***

Zoro se había dado cuenta de inmediato de que Drako era un digno rival, lograba esquivar sus ataques con una rídicula facilidad. Aunque claro, en vez de desanimarse o enfurecerse, Zoro sonrío de lado y volvió a atacar.

-Vaya, no eres tan malo Roronoa… pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo. La cabeza de Monkey D. Luffy me interesa más que la tuya –sonrío despectivamente.

-Lamentablemente no has demostrado el suficiente talento como para demostrar que vales la pena lo suficiente como para enfrentarte a Luffy… -gruñó Zoro, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un idiota como el que tenía enfrente, se acercara a su mejor amigo. Drako se limitó a echarse a reír mientras subía a la azotea de una casa.

-Entonces puedes observarme desde el infierno al que te enviare: YO, Yagami Drako, exterminaré a Monkey D. Luffy y me encargará de que su tripulación se disuelva… En realidad supongo que no importa mucho el orden, si te mato ahora o más tarde. Te hare el favor de matarte antes de que veas como Akainu elimina a tu hermosa arqueóloga. –Zoro apretó los dientes con ira. Su furia incrementó al imaginar el cadáver de Luffy junto al de Robin.

-Hablas demasiado…-comentó en un tono de despreocupación que no sentía y acometió nuevamente sobre Drako. Era casi imposible distinguir sus movimientos, ambos parecían danzar al ritmo de una música imaginaria mientras sus katanas entrechocaban una y otra vez sin llegar a herirse. –Kyūtoryū – dijo mientras comenzaba a realizar sus movimientos, decidido a terminar con esto cuanto antes.

-Interesante, había oído de esa técnica… tenía ganas de verla-comentó sin mucha sorpresa Drako. Ni un atisbo de curiosidad o miedo se vislumbraba en él, estaba totalmente tranquilo.- Entonces utilizaré mi Pandemonium…-su sonrisa no le auguró nada bueno a Zoro pero no retrocedió. Casi al mismo tiempo que aparecieron sus otras dos cabezas y sus otros cuatro brazos, el cuerpo de Drako volvió a su forma natural (N/A: recordemos que estaba en la forma híbrida). Su katana seguía siendo igual que unos minutos antes, al parecer no había cambiado nada. Si Zoro hubiera sido como Tashigi, habría identificado que su Sandai Kitetsu había encontrado a una de sus hermanas. La espada de Drako también era una _Saijō Ō Wazamon_, de hoja color sangre.

-Pandemonium-dijo Drako con voz solemne y una extraña aura comenzó a brotar de él también. Al principio no cambió nada, pero entonces Zoro comenzó a percibir como Drako tomaba una forma híbrida nuevamente, pero diferente a la anterior. Esta era más siniestra. – Esto se pone cada vez más interesante…-comentó en tono indiferente.

-Ni que lo digas…-Zoro estaba sorprendido, hasta que vio a Drako en su forma híbrida, comprendió que estaba frente a otra katana maldita, y eso le producía adrenalina –Veamos quien gana.

***

-¡almirante! Encontramos el barco de los mugiwara pero unas criaturas extrañas nos atacaron – informó un oficial que llegaba lleno de moretones y sangre.

-Pero qué demonios… -el capitán lucía avergonzado de sus hombres frente a Akainu - ¿Cómo que fueron derrotados por unos animales? ¬¬u… Más aún, ¿Por qué demonios pelearon contra ellos si sus órdenes fueron otras? Lo lamento almirante, mis hombres son incompetentes…

El pobre oficial se quedó sin decir nada, no habían peleado por que hubieran querido, sino porque los animalitos los retaron y no les quedo otra opción. Jamás imaginaron que esos animales fueran tan fuertes. Lo más curioso era que parecían estar cuidando el barco, pero eso era absurdo ¿no? (N/A: no recuerdo el nombre de los animalitos ¿alguien lo recuerda)

-No importa, iremos hacia allá y nos apoderaremos de su barco. Un pirata sin barco es débil-comentó Akainu haciéndose el sabio. Aunque su idea no le agradaría mucho a Franky.

****

-¡Zoro!- Robin se quedó sin aliento al ver a Zoro peleando a tal nivel contra Drako. Durante un momento, parecía que Zoro iba a ganar, pero entonces Drako mezcló su ya de por sí peligrosa técnica con su akuma no mi. Zoro estaba en desventaja porque solo contaba con dos katanas, aún así el ataque de Drako nunca llegó. Zoro observó sorprendido como unas cadenas de hielo sostenían a Drako.

-Tu misión era destruir a Monkey D. Luffy… deja de perder el tiempo y detenlo antes de que escape…

-¿Aokiji? –Zoro levantó la ceja sin comprender. Entonces vio a Robin detrás de Aokiji, llevaba unas esposas y el cabello cubría su rostro-Maldito, libérala ahora mismo…

-Solo recibo órdenes de Akainu –respondió con frialdad Yagami. – Y estos dos –señaló a Zoro y a Robin – También son mi objetivo.

-Arararara, te pones insolente como siempre… recuérdalo, tú trabajas para el Gobierno Mundial, yo soy Almirante, me debes obediencia a mí también. – Drako tuvo que ceder ante la razón de las palabras de Aokiji.

-Algún día te quitaré a ti también de mi camino…-murmuró antes de alejarse.- Te veré luego, Roronoa. – una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Había disfrutado pelear con Zoro, pero jamás lo admitiría. Zoro respondió con una sonrisa torcida y luego se alistó para pelear contra Aokiji. Entonces unas delicadas manos lo detuvieron.

-¿Robin? ¿Cómo es que tú…?-preguntó sorprendido, puesto que Robin todavía llevaba las esposas.

-No son de kairoseki-respondió escuetamente Aokiji mientras Robin sonreía.

-Arigatou, Aokiji san.

-No es nada preciosa, supongo que esto es lo que pasa cuando perdonas la vida de una mocosa… Arararara, comienzo a volverme débil…-repitió mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado. Zoro estaba que se lo llevaba el tren al ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban.

-Esperen… ¿Todo esto estaba planeado?-preguntó mosqueado.

-Algo así ^^-respondió tranquilamente Robin, disfrutando perversamente de los celos de Zoro.

-Arararara lamento interrumpir su bello intercambio de miradas, pero si no se dan prisa en alcanzar a sus nakama, será demasiado tarde…

-Tienes razón. Arigatou nuevamente, Aokiji san –se despidió Robin con unas sonrisa cálida mientras conducía a Zoro por las calles de la "mal diseñada" ciudad de Alubarna. Zoro permaneció callado como una tumba durante el camino de regreso hasta que Robin intervino- ¿Pasa algo, Zoro?

- Te ordene que te fueras, Robin. No tenías por que regresar. –respondió de mal talante. No le molestaba el hecho de que Robin hubiera vuelto, sino el hecho de que Robin hubiera vuelto acompañada "Muy bien acompañada" de Aokiji "De ese maldito bastardo". Gruñó sin poder disimularlo y se ganó a cambio una sonrisa provocadora de Robin.

-Yo diría que estás molesto por algo más…

-¿Tendría que estarlo? –Respondió bruscamente- Después de todo, supongo que no tiene nada de raro que ahora ese tipo y tu se lleven tan bien después de todo lo que pasó – a su pesar, su voz sonó demasiado amarga, celosa.

-Después de todo lo que pasó… bueno, la vida da muchas vueltas ¿No crees? A pesar de todo lo que pasó entre la tripulación y yo, ahora somos nakama… a pesar de lo que pasó entre tú y yo, y a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora seamos nakama.-respondió tranquilamente Robin. "Nakama… claro…" pensó Zoro abatido… así que al final de cuentas, había terminado por perderla, solo por ser un gran baka…

-¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un nakama? Solamente un nakama…- se dijo a sí mismo, los brazos de Robin alrededor de su cuello le indicaron que había hablado en voz alta."Kuzo" maldijo interiormente mientras se sonrojaba ante la proximidad de Robin… ¿Por qué demonios siempre terminaba por traicionarse a sí mismo frente a Robin?

-Y -continúo la arqueóloga sonriendo - a pesar de que seas un testarudo, mandón, necio, apático, perezoso, agresivo, rara vez amable, un tanto desconsiderado, imprudente, temerario, frío, irritable, intransigente y obstinado… a pesar de todo, me gustas, kenshi san.- Zoro parpadeó ante cada uno de los apelativos que Robin le aplicaba, ¿A dónde quería ir a parar? Entonces lo dijo, ella dijo que le gustaba… el espadachín no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de reclamarle por volverlo a llamar "kenshi san", cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Robin posarse sobre los suyos. Respondió al beso casi de forma automática, natural, como si fuera algo que debía pasar (OFF: y de hecho sí, XXIV capis y Robin aun no se lanzaba xD). Se separaron renuentemente, y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Entonces solo te gusto?-preguntó nuevamente, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta. La mirada de Robin le dejo bien en claro el profundo sentimiento que sentía por él.

-Aishiteru, Zoro.- el espadachín le respondió con un beso, pero se separó cuando una duda surgió de repente:

-Pero entonces Aokiji…-preguntó Zoro, solo para estar seguro.

-Aokiji era amigo de Saúl… fue por Saúl que me perdonó la vida, y desde entonces ha estado protegiéndome – Zoro hizo gesto de rebatir, pero Robin aclaró- Eso no significa que no haya estado vigilándome y que ante el menor error que yo cometa, él mismo vendrá a matarme…

-Ah… vale, entonces todo está bien…-Zoro sonrío a sus anchas mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Robin, luego empezó a caminar de nuevo.

-Creo que a tus calificativos añadiré el de celoso-comentó Robin divertida mientras caminaba a su lado. Zoro gruñó pero no pudo evitar sonreír. – Zoro, el barco está por allá…- Robin señaló una dirección completamente opuesta a la que Zoro pretendía seguir. El espadachín refunfuño pero enderezó el camino.

-Maldita ciudad mal diseñada…-pero esta vez nadie podría culparlo, porque con una mujer como Robin a su lado, (y más por lo que acababa de ocurrir) era comprensible que el pobre espadachín estuviera más atolondrado que de costumbre.

*****

Drako se alejó de Alubarna volando en su forma zoan, no tardó en vislumbrar el Sunny. Lo más probable era que Frieda estuviera ahí. Seguía bastante irritado con el hecho de que su hermana fuera tan débil como para no defenderse. Había intentado hacerla entender matando a Neji, pero ahora había aparecido Sanji. "Frieda está olvidando que no puede confiar en nadie… y que toda persona es un posible enemigo del Gobierno Mundial…en especial un pirata" Suspiró frustrado, si llegaba a ser necesario, tendría que eliminar a Frieda él mismo. Una persona débil como ella, no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir en el Departamento de mercenarios durante mucho tiempo… "Si demuestras debilidad, los demás acabarán contigo…"

* * *

Antes que nada, mils disculpas por el retraso, recién entre este lunes a clases y me han dejado hasta el tope de tareas (6 materias diario, las mismas, cada tarea debo hacerla de un día para otro y no siempre son rápidas) T.T... Está canijo esto de la ingeniería jajaja pero al rato me verán amarrada a un árbol en la selva lacandona o en el amazonas (XD estudio Ing. ambiental)

Llega el ZoRo, está medio improvisado (al igual que el título de este capítulo xD) pero prometo profundizar más el LuNa y el ZoRo... y claaaaro: el SanFri. Le puse Pandémonium al capítulo porque significa Capital imaginaria del reino infernal o lugar en que hay mucho ruido y confusión... bueno, la cosa se pondrá mejor en el próximo capítulo muahaha y no sé porque me latió ponerle una espada maldita a Drako... de ahí lo de reino infernal: las espadas malditas muahahaha (Ok, diganmelo y dejare de fumar todo lo que encuentre jajaja)

Paso a los reviews:

GabeLogan: Gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado el LuNa (que pareja tan kawaii) y pues claro, nuestro ero kuku se merece su momento jeje

Mugiwaragirl: Vivir con dos mercenarios no es tan malo... al menos vivir con Drako no lo es, aparte del taco de ojo *¬* me consiente demasiado... aunque no sé si es porque quiere que le de su momento en el fic jajaja Espera, me quieres sobornar Drako??? T.T MmM galletas... ¿De qué hablabamos? ¿De Frieda? Ah sí, Frieda me tiene harta con sus múltiples intentos de hacerme "más femenina" no sé porque no entiende que no hay nada más cómodo que andar fachoso jajaja en fin, espero que Sanji se la lleve pronto ^^... Y descuida, no hay ningún Spoiler, son celos de hermano (no sé si tengas hermanos mayores, pero vieras como son los míos ¬¬u) Jajaja mi amado Drako está basado en Kira, así que dudo que pueda sentr amor por alguien (a menos que conozca a Luffy, Goku, Naruto, Natsu o cualquiera de esos personajes que camban a las personas) De hecho mi plan era más como que en un momento, Drako piense en matar a Frieda... si lo hará o no, lo descubiremos en el siguiente capítulo, en el mismo canal, pero no a la misma hora, eso depende de mis tareas jajaja... yumi! me antojaste el chocolate!!! que cruel!! jajaja gracias por leer!!! Ciao!!!

Beastboy12325: Jeje no he visto tal imagen xD y pues sí, fue raro el comportamiento de Luffy pero es que me encantan los efectos del afro sobre el jajaja y como viste, mejor por si las dudas, Nami se lo quitó jajaja ahora sí, pelea segura muahaha aunque en todo caso si Luffy se quisiera vengar, se desquitaría con Frieda, no con Drako: Drako no le hizo nada a Ace. Gracias por el review ^^

Rosesblanches: ya llegara el momento de Sanji muahaha gracias por seguir el fic ^^

Mish1: Me alegra que te haya gustado el LuNa (propongo juntar firmas para obligar a Oda a dejar a Luffy con Nami, seremos el MAH: Movimiento Anti-Hancock jajaja) Este capi no me gustó del todo pero espero que te guste... y muy pronto llegara el momento de Sanji (musica de suspenso)

Gracias a todos por los reviews!!! De verdad que me animan bastante ^^ un mega abrazo a todos!!! y suerte!!!


	25. Redención

XXV. Redención.

Akainu y sus hombres finalmente llegaron a donde el Sunny. El barco estaba rodeado de adorables criaturas peludas que estaban en posición de ataque, dispuestos a pelear si intentaban acercarse al Sunny. Casi simultáneamente, aparecieron Luffy y los demás por el otro extremo. Ace de inmediato les advirtió frente a quien se encontraban. Su rostro se ensombreció, no le agradaba para nada encontrarse con ese hombre. Su sentido de la "Justicia" era bastante retorcido.

-¡Akainu sama! ¡Son los Mugiwara!- exclamó el Capitán que lo acompañaba.

-Esto nos ahorra una absurda persecución.-comentó Akainu mientras sus codiciosos ojos recorrían a cada uno de ellos. Su mirada se detuvo en Frieda, quien apenas comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia. –Veo que pudieron controlar a Mab. No me sorprende, ella siempre ha sido más débil que Drako.- Frieda abrió los ojos y palideció al ver a nada más y nada menos que a su jefe Akainu frente a ellos. Miró aterrada hacia Sanji. Debía salvarlo… ninguno de ellos tenía oportunidad contra la Akuma no mi de ese hombre. Luffy comenzó a tronarse los nudillos. Realmente ya estaba harto de todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días. Y no iba a permitir que ese sujeto tocara a sus nakama.

-Luffy… ten cuidado…-pidió Nami. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese tipo, pero sabía que no podría convencer a Luffy de no luchar, además, Zoro y Robin aún no llegaban. La pelea era ineludible. El chico de goma le sonrió a su pelirroja y luego dio un paso al frente.

-¡Yosh! Te voy a patear el trasero…-amenazó a Akainu mientras se encasquetaba el sombrero.

**

Drako estaba eufórico. Jamás había pensado que se toparía con una oportunidad tan buena, y sin embargo, ese parecía ser su día de suerte. No tardó en llegar hasta el Sunny. Akainu ya estaba ahí. Mejor aún. Recuperó su forma humana mientras todas las miradas se posaban sobre él. Un grito ahogado brotó de la garganta de Nami al ver lo que el mercenario llevaba en sus brazos.

-Llegas tarde, Kira. –comentó en voz monocorde el almirante. Una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin embargo, se dibujó en sus labios al percatarse de quién era la persona que llevaba Drako.- Vaya, una captura interesante… -soltó una carcajada.

**

Entretanto, Zoro y Robin corrían por las calles de Alubarna hasta que de la nada, apareció Kohza montando a Karue.

-¿Pasó algo? Te ves agitado… - comentó Zoro al ver como el rostro del antiguo insurrecto estaba crispado de angustia.

-¡Es Vivi! ¡No ha regresado aún a Palacio! –exclamó desesperado. Robin sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pero una extraña inquietud comenzó a agitarse en su interior.

-¿No estarás preocupándote en vano? De seguro ya va en camino, además Pell estaba con ella…- Kohza meneó la cabeza, negándolo.

-Puede haber pasado cualquier cosa… si mal no recuerdo el tipo ese también puede volar. ¿Qué oportunidad tiene un halcón contra un dragón? –la sonrisa de Robin se esfumó. Kohza tenía razón. Ella misma, sin ser de tipo Zoan, había sido capaz de derrotar a Pell en unos cuantos minutos. Karue graznó con pánico. Al parecer compartía el mismo pensamiento que Kohza.

-Te ayudaremos a buscarla –ofreció Zoro, después de todo Vivi también era su nakama. - Oi Karue, necesito que le lleves un mensaje a Luffy. Será mejor que ellos partan cuanto antes. Si nos quedamos todos, corremos más riesgo.

**

-No te dejaré lastimar a Vivi….-la voz de Luffy sonaba peligrosa –sus nakama quedaron en suspenso. Habían tenido que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no demostrar ninguna emoción que los delatara al ver a Vivi amordazada y en poder de sus enemigos. Pero Luffy era demasiado noble, y no podía disimular su ira que poco a poco crecía más y más. Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en los rostros de los marinos.

-Así que si están relacionados con ella… interesante, ¿O no princesa?- Vivi lo fulminó con la mirada, debido a que no podía hablar. La impotencia la invadía por completo, ahora servía como rehén y eso ponía a todos sus nakama en una posición peligrosa. Además de todo, ahora mismo su país estaba en riesgo debido a que se había descubierto su relación con piratas. Y con piratas demasiado buscados.

-¡No peleen!-gritó una voz de mujer, quebrada por la desesperación.

-¿Nani? ¿Ya despertó? –Preguntó Franky ignorando el tono de desesperación de Frieda. -Oi Chopper, ¿No tienes un narcótico o algo así? Una menos será de mucha ayuda…

-Mab, por fin te despiertas… recibirás tus sanciones cuando terminemos con esto. No sé de qué demonios te sirve tu akuma no mi si no la usas.-la reprendió Akainu.

-No… no pelearé…

-¡¿Nani?!-exclamaron todos.

-Creo que el golpe de Robin le trastornó el cerebro…-comentó pensativo Chopper.

-Mab, no pienso tolerar bromas… -el rostro de Akainu mostró toda la crueldad que albergaba en su interior. Una escena realmente aterradora.- Estás bajo mis órdenes, harás lo que yo diga, sin cuestionarlo.

-No… ya no lo haré. – Drako permaneció en silencio, su rostro era inescrutable. Los mugiwara estaban aprehensivos ¿A qué se debía el cambio de opinión? Chopper y Franky recordaron lo ocurrido hacia apenas una media hora. Casi habrían jurado que el arrepentimiento de Frieda era sincero, pero ¿Podían realmente confiar en ella luego de lo que había hecho? El corazón de Sanji dio un vuelco al oír sus palabras… su señorita no era una mala persona después de todo…

-Entonces tendré que encargarme de ti también…- Akainu se dirigió a uno de sus hombres –Mátala-comentó como si nada y el aludido apuntó su arma hacia ella. Frieda cerró los ojos, esperando su muerte. Pero entonces, la imagen de Sanji brotó en su mente ¿Qué solucionaría si moría tan fácil? Volvió a abrir los ojos. El viento agitó su cabellera mientras ella avanzaba. Estaba decidida. Si iba a morir, sería al menos peleando, se llevaría consigo a todos los soldados que pudiera. Intentaría reparar un poco los errores que había cometido.

-Suimin-musitó dulcemente, provocando que todos los soldados cayeran en una especie de estupor. Los párpados de algunos se cerraron vilmente, pero otros lograron resistirse y permanecieron despiertos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mis hombres?-preguntó un enfurecido capitán mientras desenvainaba su katana.

-_Kuso_…- el marine comenzó a escuchar como una voz le susurraba lo que debía hacer… él tenía que matar a sus hombres… no existía nada en el mundo más que esa dulce y cálida voz invitándolo a obedecerla. Entre el ensueño alcanzó a escuchar un balazo, y como algo le quemaba terriblemente el pecho. Sin llegar a despertar, cayó muerto al suelo.

- Idiota… -musitó con desprecio Akainu mientras guardaba su arma. Los demás lo miraron atónitos, ¿Acababa de matar a su propio nakama? - Bien, ya me cansé de tus truquitos… Kira, encárgate de ella… ¿Cómo? ¿Tú también titubeas?-Drako parpadeó:

-No. – solo duró un segundo su duda, al siguiente ya estaba en su forma híbrida. – Lo siento, Frieda, debiste hacerme caso… ser débil solo le dará oportunidad a los demás de acabar contigo.-su mirada se tornó fría. Como si no la conociera, dejando de lado todos sus sentimientos y recuerdos, dejo de ver a Frieda como su hermana y comenzó a verla como su objetivo.

**

Zoro, Kohza y Robin se habían separado. Por fin Zoro descubrió un bulto blanco enrojeciendo la arena sobre la cual yacía.

-Oi tú, Pell, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Tú… salva a Vivi…

-¿A Vivi? ¿Qué le pasó?

-Él… se la llevo… no pude defenderla…-tosió y un chorro de sangre escurrió de su boca. Estaba terriblemente herido. Al parecer Drako se había tomado su tiempo para dejarlo lo suficientemente grave como para que no lo siguiera. Zoro lo tomó en brazos, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Pell.

-Te llevaré a Palacio, Luffy cuidará de Vivi.

**

-Drako… - la voz de Frieda sonó firme. Tal vez era su destino saldar la deuda que tenía con él. Él le había salvado la vida, no tenía problema en dársela. Además, a pesar de que había estado enfadada con él durante años, no se sentía capaz de hacerle frente. Aunque frente a él estuviera un Drako completamente diferente del que ella conoció en su infancia, no podía dejar de pensar en él como su hermano mayor, y una parte de ella aún alcanzaba a percibir al niño que había dentro de Drako...

-Creo que si va en serio…- señaló Usopp algo preocupado. Un sentimiento de simpatía comenzó a surgir en los mugiwara. Sabían de sobra que ella era quien había intentado matar a Ace, pero ahora mismo, y sin ninguna obligación, se estaba poniendo de su parte. Los graznidos de Karue llegando al lugar llamaron su atención. El pato se dirigió hacia donde estaba Vivi y comenzó a chillar al verla amordazada.

-Adiós, Frieda…-se despidió Drako mientras se colocaba detrás de ella, esquivando así a todos los mugiwara que estaban distraídos. Frieda se giró rápidamente y clavó su mirada en la de él. Drako la observó por última vez... costaba creer que tuviera que matarla a ella también... ¿Realmente era su destino matar a la gente? Como para disculparse, la estrechó entre sus brazos, tal y como había hecho siempre que ella se mostraba asustada. Rompería su promesa, no podía protegerla ya... sacó una de sus garras. Antes de que los mugiwara quisieran evitarlo, la garra había atravesado su espalda. La sangre comenzó a brotar rápidamente y Frieda cayó inerte, sin soltar ni una queja. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Drako, y por un momento alcanzó a percibir en su mirada endurecida, los resquicios del niño con el que compartió su infancia. Pero solo fue un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos, la mirada de Drako había vuelto a ser fría.

-¡Frieda!-gritó Sanji y se dirigió hacia ella. No le importó el hecho de que Drako estuviera tan cerca, a sus ojos solo se alzaba el cuerpo inerte de Frieda. ¿Realmente ella había llegado a sentir algo por él? Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de agua sin poder evitarlo. Si ella moría se quedaría con la duda para siempre.

-¿Qué esperas Yagami? Destruye a ese maldito pirata…- ordenó Akainu. Sin embargo unas manos surgidas de la nada maniataron a Drako. Akainu volteó encantado de la vida, como un león que ha acechado a una manada durante días y por fin ve frente a sí a la presa más deliciosa, la más esperada -Nico Robin… por fin apareces.

-Akainu…- Robin prácticamente escupió su nombre.

-¡Robin! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!-exclamó Nami, quien se había escabullido junto a Vivi para liberarla aprovechando la confusión.

-No será por mucho tiempo… he venido a terminar lo que debió haber sido erradicado hace 20 años… ¿Verdad, niña demonio?-Akainu se plantó frente a Robin y comenzó a generar lava. La mandíbula de los mugiwara se desencajo.-Te destruiré y luego eliminare a tus nakama…

-Arararara, me parece mala idea que tengas a la princesa como rehén. –interrumpió una voz despreocupada.

-¡¿Aokiji?!-exclamaron todos. Los dos almirantes se miraron fijamente.

-No interrumpas, Aokiji. Si te quedas callado te dejaré presenciar el triunfo de la justicia sobre los rastreros piratas…

-Haz lo que quieras pero libera a la princesa… ¿O es que temes que Nico Robin haya enseñado a la princesa a leer los Poneglyph?-preguntó con burla haciendo alusión a como Akainu llevaba la prudencia hasta la exageración- Después de todo no es lo mismo destruir un barco lleno de civiles que darle muerte a una princesa, podrías usar el cerebro de vez en cuando –advirtió.

-¿La princesa? Me temo que ya no lo es más… es amiga de piratas… no está capacitada para gobernar un país que acaba de pasar por una guerra civil. Es algo que el Gorousei opinara de todos modos, da lo mismo que sea ejecutada hoy a que sea ejecutada mañana. Su falta es irremediable… debe morir.

-Eso no lo decides tú…-comentó una voz seria.

-¡Kohza!-gritó Vivi ya libre de mordaza.

"Esto no se ve nada bien" pensó Usopp mientras tragaba saliva. Sanji y Chopper atendían a Frieda, Robin no podría resistir por mucho tiempo conteniendo a Drako. Franky sostenía a Ace, Luffy estaba cada vez más enfadado y Nami permanecía frente a Vivi con su Perfect Clima Tact listo para atacar. La situación estaba en un punto crítico… además, dos almirantes eran demasiado peligrosos, dejando de lado que era inusual (o mala suerte) toparse con dos al mismo tiempo. "¿Y dónde diablos está Zoro? ¿Por qué se pierde en los momentos más inoportunos?"

**

-El Palacio queda para allá…-indicó Pell, un poco enfadado de que Zoro se perdiera a cada rato.

-Kuzo… maldita ciudad… Vivi debería rediseñarla por completo…

* * *

Hola! Hola! Gommena por el retraso, estoy en semana de exámenes y ya se imaginaran como ando :S sin contar que el domingo no pude subir el documento... espero que les guste, aunque yo misma admito que he escrito mejores capítulos xD Y me gustaría plantearles esto: en un Akainu vs Aokiji ¿Quién ganaría? ¿La lava o el hielo? Y... pues no sé si Drako ya les caiga mejor (yo me he enamorado de él xD) y de hecho se me hace interesante quien les cae mejor: Frieda o Drako? XD que me han surgido muchas dudas... el final ya esta cerca T.T y me gustaría saber las respuestas antes de que eso ocurra. Medio al aventón este capi, pero prometo recompensarlos el fin de semana muahaha

Me promociono a mí misma jajaja con mi crossover de Naruto con One Piece: De shinobis y kaizokus, que será como mi reemplazo de este T.T (y mi mero mero crossover XD).

Paso con los reviews:

Mish1: En efecto jajaja Nami es como la capitana de reemplazo (por no decir que lo de Luffy es meramente nominal comparado a la especie de dictadura que ejerce Nami sobre los mugiwara) y como tal, es la indicada para Luffy... sino imaginate, que despapaye sería el Sunny jajaja Se necesita una mujer de carácter y Nami lo es... Muchas gracias por tu review!! Y bueno, hice llorar poquito a nuestro Sanji, pero nuestro rubio tendrá su recompensa (unas fotos de Nami en bikini jajaja *broma*)

GabeLogan: Pues tanta insistencia de tu parte, y de mi sempai, me decidieron a incluir a Hancock en mi crossover jajaja que que bueno que ya te pasaste por ahí. En efecto, comparada con Basura-chan, amo a Hancock xD aunque por ahi ya salio DragonAzul haciendo campaña de proteccion para Basura-chan xD. Actualizare este sábado ^^. Gracias por tus reviews!!! En una chance me metere a leer tu actualizacion xD me imagino a Luffy mordiendo gente (con eso de que come practicamente de TODO sin que le haga daño, creo que el canibalismo tampoco lo afectaria jajaja)

MugiwraGirl: Jajaja pues el Sanji no es TAN posesivo (que lo es, ni quien se lo quite jajaja tal vez Frieda mmm) y sabe que Robin es de MI Zoro jajaja viste eso niña demonio??? escribí MI Zoro jajaja lero lero muahaha... Drako me ha ayudado mucho estos días a defenderme de Robin, lo he contratado de guarura jajaja es muy útil ;) Aokiji no se me hace mala persona, es un personaje que a mí me interesa mucho, ya que es muy inportante en la vida de Robin, y y pienso que en el fondo, Aokiji aprecia a Robin, aunque solo sea por el recuerdo de Saul (otro de mis favoritos). Solo que tardo en darse cuenta y armo un embrollo terrible (lease Ennies Lobby) pero lo bueno de todo eso es que resulto que Robin es protegida, por asi decirlo, nada mas y nada menos que de un almirante (mi favorito) y que Ennies Lobby es una de la smejores sagas (tambien mi favorita xD)... y aunque me golpee Robin es mi favorita jajaja Ok, ok, me he privado con mis favoritismos...Drako se rió con lo del Pan de Molde!!! Su risa puede llegar a ser simpática cuando no tiene en mente imágenes mega gore de cuerpos descuartizados y galones de sangre dispersos por el suelo jajaja es genial eso de los apodos, son tan adaptables... y riman con taaantas palabras xD Y si se encontraron con Akainu (marcha imperial de star wars como fondo musical) muahaha y con Aokiji xD a ver como se arma (Robin irá al psicologo por tener dos factores tan influyentes en su pasado enfrentando a sus nakama muahaha) Y Zoro se predio jajaja y hoy si llego a mi casa, mi mamá lo agarro a escobazos por traer katanas y un cuerpo ensangrentado jajaja pero *¬* Zoro es sexy anyway, aun con los moretones de los escobazos de mi madre jajaja. Gracias por tu review ^^

Hime-chan_kyu: Muahaha me enorgullece que te unas jajaja xD tienes muy buenos gustos, desde ya, partiendo del hecho de que te gusta one piece xD Ahhh Zoro *¬* mi amado Zoro... No te preocupes, defendere el LuNa a capa y espada jajaja es que no hay otra pareja posible mas que el LuNa ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y bienvenida, tanto al fic como al MAH jajaja.

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews!!! Y el apoyo incondicional ^^ y tambien gracias a los que leen aunque no dejen reviews ^^

Nos vemos luego!! Suerte!!


	26. Kira

XXVI. Kira.

Drako observaba la escena, aparentemente con aburrimiento. Nadie podría percibir la lucha interna que se llevaba a cabo en su interior. Podía ver a Chopper y a Sanji, inclinados sobre Frieda, dándole un poco de primeros auxilios. Los brazos de Robin lo tenían inmovilizado pero eso no importaba mucho. A decir verdad, dudaba que le llegara a importar algo más en el mundo. El único lazo que mantenía con el mundo yacía herido por sus propias manos. Sin Frieda, desaparecería por completo el pequeño rastro de humanidad que aún habitaba en él. Sabía que la herida no era de gravedad, su intención había sido matarla, pero en el último momento se retractó y solo la hirió. Si el reno era tan hábil como proclamaban, Frieda no estaría en peligro.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Akainu, quien discutía con Aokiji sobre si debía o no matar a Nefertari Vivi. Drako recordó como Aokiji había "capturado" a Robin, y sabía que no le habría costado ningún esfuerzo vencer a Zoro. Había sido engañado por el almirante. Aokiji, por una razón inexplicable, estaba del lado de los mugiwara. Al menos por esa ocasión. Tal vez debería advertirle a Akainu, decirle que frente a él estaba un traidor. Entonces decidió que eso no cambiaría mucho las cosas. Aún sin ese dato, la rivalidad entre ambos almirantes era más que latente, y podía notar como no tardaría en iniciar una lucha entre ambos.

Posó su mirada hacia la mujer causante de todo, Nico Robin. La mirada de Robin era firme y parecía taladrarlo. Luffy se encontraba junto a Nami y Kohza, ayudando a Vivi a ponerse de pie. Usopp y Franky, ajenos a la observación del mercenario, no quitaban el ojo de ambos almirantes, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación. Ace fingía estar distraído, pero no dejaba de observar tanto a Drako, como a sus nakama, y de tanto en tanto prestaba atención a la conversación de ambos almirantes.

Drako cerró los ojos. Comenzó a preguntarse si realmente, su destino sería siempre estar solo…

//Flashback//

Drako recordaba muy poco de su infancia. Cuando dirigía sus pensamientos en retrospectiva, siempre aparecía ella, la que había sido su ángel antes de conocer a Frieda. Su pequeña hermana, Inoue. Había tenido que pasar por muy duras pruebas. Primero, su madre había muerto al darla a luz. Su padre había caído en una especie de depresión. Solía culpar a la niña de la muerte de su madre y se dedicaba a hundirse en alcohol. Drako siempre se había ocupado de cuidar de su hermanita, Inoue siempre había sido de constitución enfermiza, y los doctores le auguraban que no sobreviviría.

A pesar del negro futuro que se cernía sobre ellos, Drako era feliz con su hermanita, y su padre, cuando esta sobrio, algunas veces volvía a ser como él lo recordaba. Tal vez no eran una familia perfecta, pero al menos eran aún una familia.

Sus vidas cambiaron bruscamente con la llegada de unos piratas al pueblo. Al principio solo se dedicaron a saquear y embriagarse, pero pronto, deseosos de otras diversiones, les dio por cazar a la gente. Si veían alguien que les diera la gana perseguir, se daban a la tarea de perseguirlo con sables y todo tipo de armas hasta que lo acorralaban y lo mataban. Fue así que un día el padre de Drako no volvió.

Unos vecinos se hicieron cargo de ambos niños desde entonces, pero todos vivían con temor de lo que pudiera pasar. Los piratas al parecer no tenían ninguna intención de irse.

Una mañana la pequeña Inoue salió a comprar algunas cosas. Debido a su gracia infantil y a la ternura que inspiraba, a alguno de los piratas se le ocurrió que pagarían un buen precio por ella en un mercado de esclavos. Los gritos de la pequeña fueron en vano, los piratas abandonaron el pueblo llevándosela con ellos. Drako estaba desesperado. Jamás volvió a saber nada de su hermana. Lo más probable era que ella hubiera muerto.

Una profunda amargura se apoderó de él a pesar de su corta edad. Se hizo un joven totalmente aislado. Sus padres adoptivos, preocupados por ello, creyeron que tal vez en compañía de otros niños volvería a ser el de antes. Lo llevaban al orfanato de vez en cuando, pero Drako jamás se integraba con los otros niños. Poco después, sus vecinos murieron y él pasó a ser un habitante más del Orfanato de Aashta. Todos los días de su vida eran lo mismo. Levantarse y sentir el enorme dolor que le causaba haber quedado solo, y al mismo tiempo, no ser capaz de solucionarlo. No quería relacionarse con otros niños por temor a encariñarse con ellos y quedarse nuevamente solo. Eso sí que no lo podría soportar. Sí de todos modos iba a quedarse solo ¿No sería mejor estar solo desde el principio? Sin embargo, al cumplir los nueve años, le comunicaron que tendría que hacerse cargo de algún niño pequeño. Sabía que no tenía otra opción, y se decidió a que no se mostraría muy amable. Sin embargo, quedó desarmado al observar como aquellos enormes ojos, de color gris, llenos de dolor y tristeza lo observaban. Frieda logró entrar en su corazón sin esfuerzo. Se descubrió a si mismo sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En ese momento supo que siempre cuidaría de ella.

//Fin del flashback//

Drako inhaló profundo. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo volteó hacia Frieda. Al parecer ella había elegido su camino, al lado de los mugiwara. O más en específico. Al lado de Sanji. Drako sabía que ese momento llegaría, ellos no podrían seguir siendo hermanos para siempre. Cuando Neji apareció, se dio cuenta de que Frieda ya era una mujer, y que no tardaría en enamorarse de alguien. Recordó los celos que sintió, él no quería perderla… no aún. No quería quedarse solo nunca más. Pero después de todo, ¿Qué podría hacer él? Él no tenía a nadie en el mundo, y sin Frieda, tampoco tendría motivos para luchar por nada. Pero por otro lado, esta vez no se sentía capaz de eliminar a Sanji y a los demás porque sabía que Frieda esta vez no se lo perdonaría.

-¡Está viva!-la voz de infinito alivio que brotó de los labios de Sanji provocó distintas reacciones en los presentes. Casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todas las cabezas giraron hacia donde una Frieda totalmente pálida, era sostenida por Chopper. Los mugiwara sonrieron, incluso Ace se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Aún quedaba pendiente el hecho de que hubiera intentado matarlo, pero finalmente ella se había puesto de su lado ¿O no? Drako sintió su corazón latir de nuevo al oír tal noticia. Sabía que ella no había muerto, pero oírlo confirmado por otra persona cuando su mente estaba llena de dudas, era un verdadero alivio.

-Vaya, Kira, eres un inútil. –espetó Akainu. -¿O es que fallaste a propósito?- Aokiji centró su mirada en Drako. El mercenario le devolvió la mirada como diciéndole que era algo que no era de su incumbencia. Los mugiwara voltearon hacia él. ¿En verdad era posible que nuevamente Drako los hubiera engañado haciendo parecer que había matado a Frieda cuando su intención solo era despistar a Akainu?

-Todo esto suena bastante confuso…-musitó Usopp y Franky asintió, demasiado sorprendido como para llorar conmovido.

-¿Entonces? ¿Fallaste a propósito? – Akainu se veía peligrosamente amoscado.

-No fallaré la próxima vez…-la voz de Drako sonó tan peligrosa, que incluso el propio Akainu llegó a estremecerse. Era la voz de un hombre desesperado, dispuesto a todo. "Tal vez he creado algo que puede salirse de mis manos de un momento a otro…" pensó el almirante. Él había entrenado a su Departamento de mercenarios para que se convirtieran en simples armas, seres sin sentimientos. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente Drako hubiera perdido TODO sentimiento? ¿Cómo podría estar seguro de que le sería fiel? Además, ese "No fallaré otra vez" era bastante ambiguo, no explicaba si se desharía de Frieda o de quien. Tal vez incluso implicaba una amenaza oculta.

-Arararara te dejare que te encargues de los Mugiwara. Pero me llevaré a la princesa conmigo.-intervino Aokiji para romper el tenso silencio que se había extendido.

-¡Deja de joder! ¡No te metas en mis asuntos!-estalló Akainu al borde de la histeria. Primero Frieda lo había traicionado poniéndose del lado de los Mugiwara. Ahora mismo, no podía confiar en Drako, y para colmo aparecía Aokiji y le decía que hacer. Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre. "Maldición" Había oído acerca de los mugiwara demasiadas anécdotas. Luffy y su banda, habían logrado hacer cambiar a varias personas… pero que hubieran podido hacer cambiar nada más y nada menos que a sus mercenarios… Akainu comenzó a liberar lava. –No esperaba tener que hacer esto… eliminaré a esa mujer que debería haber muerto en Ohara, eliminaré a estos malditos piratas cueste lo que cueste… eliminaré a todos aquellos que tú, Aokiji, no has sido capaz de eliminar. ¿Qué pasó en Ennies Lobby? Fuimos el hazmerreir de todo el mundo cuando esta banda de piratas logró sobrevivir a la Buster Call, venciendo al CP9 y destruyendo, de paso, gran parte de la inquebrantable y hasta entonces, inviolable, prisión… por tu error, perdimos prestigio, si siguen con vida, estos piratas seguirán llenándole la cabeza a otros con esa tontería de la "voluntad heredada". La justicia debe prevalecer, cueste lo que cueste…

-¡URUSEI!-gritó Luffy interrumpiéndolo. Temblaba de ira- Deja de decir tonterías… no te permitiré tocar a Robin, nadie nos arrancará a nuestra nakama nunca más. Tampoco tocarás a ninguno de mis nakama, porque yo, Monkey D. Luffy, te patearé el trasero. No tienes ningún derecho de decidir quién debe morir y quien no…

-Mugiwara, no es prudente que una sabandija como tú rete a un almirante-se mofó Akainu mientras desplazaba su lava hacia donde se encontraba Luffy-Pero ya que insistes, me encargare de destruirte a ti primero, así te ahorraré el ver como destruyo a tus patéticos nakama.-unos gemidos ahogados interrumpieron el discurso del almirante. Al voltear todos notaron que había llegado por fin el único miembro de la tripulación que faltaba. Zoro se levantó mientras limpiaba tranquilamente la sangre que escurría de sus katana. A su alrededor, yacían los cadáveres del resto de los acompañantes de Akainu. El almirante se había quedado solo frente a todos sus enemigos.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, Luffy.-se disculpó con una sonrisa. Luffy le correspondió.

-Shishishi justo a tiempo, Zoro. ¡Yosh! Terminemos con esto -respondió el mugiwara con una sonrisa.

-Me parece perfecto –Zoro volvió a colocar a Wadou en su boca y se preparó para la pelea. Dirigió su mirada hacia Drako. –Luffy, si no te importa, me cargaré a ese tipo. Tenemos cuentas pendientes. –claro, por cuentas pendientes se refería específicamente a Robin.

-No hay problema, yo me cargaré al almirante…-Luffy comenzó a tronarse los nudillos, pero entonces una figura alta se paró frente a él.

* * *

Bien, he aquí la actualización... siento que el capi me quedó un poco corto jajaja ustedes dirán... ¿Quien creen que haya sido quien detuvo a Luffy? chan chan chan chaaaaaah... solo faltan como 3 capis y el epílogo (30 capitulos en total ^^) y pues había revelado parte del pasado de Frieda, me faltaba el de Drako. La verdad le he terminado por tomarle cariño a mi Drako hermoso, así que en este capi le di un poco más de atención... a él no lo haré ni bueno ni malo, espero que les guste el final que tengo preparado para él ^^

Paso a los reviews:

GabeLogan: Pues Aokiji salvará a Vivi jajaja ya hasta puse de héroe a Aokiji, pero como mencione (creo que fue a Mugiwaragirl) Aokiji es de mis psjs favoritos ^^ Zoro llegó jajaja aún no sé como le hizo para no perderse xD pero llegó jajaja y coincido contigo, tuve que quitarles su potencial a mis mugiwara muahaha no quiero bajarles la autoestima a los de Konoha tan pronto jajaja Eso sí, concuerdo en absoluto contigo, Sakura es un estorbo xD eso sí, tan pronto haya pelea los de Konoha verán de la que se salvaron jajaja

Mish1: Lo bueno de Frieda es que es impulsiva, y como tal, podemos esperar grandes cosas de ella. Y no, no mataré a Frieda jajaja Sanji kun no me lo predonaría T.T tengo listo mi final (no sé que tan dramático xD) pero me temo que habrá que esperar un par de capítulos más. Y por supuesto, veremos por fin el SanjixFrieda muahaha

Mugiwaragirl: No, no la maté jajaja no soy tan cruel, prometí dejarle a alguien a Sanji, y aun asi, tenemos el caso de Pell XD que no andaba muerto, andaba de parranda jajaja El poder de Frieda les gusto mucho xD mira que seria muy util tenerlo muahaha En cuanto a lo de guardaespaldas, Frieda anda dandome lata con que quiere vacaciones, a pesar de que ya le explique que apenas estamos a mediados del semestre, asi que creo que la mandare a darse una vueltesita por España y la podrás tener de guarura, creo que Robin la respetara aunque sea por consideracion a Sanji xD Me alegra que coincidas con mis gustos ^^ y verás como Frieda si tendrá su final feliz (no estilo disney, pero si feliz xD)

Me despido, muchísimas gracias por los tres reviews de tres de mis lectores más fieles ^^ Este fic ha llegado tan lejos gracias a ustedes ^^


	27. Saijō Ō Wazamon

XXVII. Saijō Ō Wazamon.

Luffy comenzó a tronarse los nudillos, pero entonces una figura alta se paró frente a él.

-No interfieras Mugiwara, aún no terminaba de hablar con Akainu – la voz de Aokiji sonaba pasiva, pero incluso el mismo Luffy, decidió quedarse en su lugar, al menos por esta ocasión. Usopp suspiró aliviado, si los dos almirantes se mataban entre sí, mejor para ellos. Volteó a ver a Zoro, que ya había comenzado a pelear con Drako. La pelea estaba bastante igualada, pero el tirador estaba acostumbrado a confiar casi ciegamente en Zoro, así como hacía con Luffy y Sanji. Sabía que el peliverde no perdería esta batalla.

Frieda se puso en pie, ayudada por Sanji, y se dispuso a ver las peleas. Akainu le importaba un rábano, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por Drako. Al igual que Usopp, solo que de manera contraria, ella confiaba ciegamente en las habilidades de Drako. Aún así, sabía que Zoro era un rival temible.

-Karue, lleva a Vivi y a Kohza al Palacio inmediatamente – ordenó Luffy. –Si llegan más marines, será comprometedor que encuentren a Vivi en esta situación.

-Luffy…- Usopp volteó a verlo con respeto. Luffy era todo lo baka que quisiera, pero de que era un gran líder, era un gran líder.

-Tiene razón, deben partir –Nami volteó a ver a su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pero…-Vivi se negaba a dejar solos a sus nakama. Kohza miraba alternativamente a los mugiwara como a Vivi.

- Sería absurdo que todo el coraje y empeño que pusiste por salvar a tu país de la Baroque Works, se vayan al diablo solo porque actúes como una chiquilla y no como una reina – comentó Robin con esa voz tan suave e insultante a la vez. Kohza la fulminó con la mirada y Vivi se quedó fría, como si Robin le acabara de pegar una bofetada. La arqueóloga sonrió, antes de darle la espalda.

-Ella tiene razón, shishishi, prometemos que te iremos a ver pronto, Vivi.-Luffy sonrió abiertamente, transmitiéndole toda la serenidad que podía darle a su nakama. Vivi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Como usted ordene, senchou –bromeó traviesamente. Le dirigió una mirada a Zoro, el cual mantenía una expresión psicópata y divertida a la vez. Era claro que disfrutaba la pelea.- Despídanme de mr. bushido.-pidió, luego abrazó a cada uno de sus nakama. Al llegar frente a Robin, no supo qué hacer. El rostro imperturbable de Robin, no ayudaba mucho… jamás entendería a esa mujer, y por tanto no sabía si abrazarla o no…

- Hasta luego, princesa –Robin le extendió la mano. Era claro que un abrazo entre ambas hubiera sido un tanto incómodo, pero al menos, podían despedirse con un cordial apretón de manos.

**

Zoro y Drako (en su forma humana) estaban completamente enzarzados en su pelea, no podían concentrarse en algo que no fuera intentar encontrar un hueco en la defensa del otro. Incluso con tres katana, era difícil para Zoro. Sobre todo, tomando en cuenta, que Drako también tenía una katana maldita.

-¿Qué tal si continuamos esto donde nos quedamos? –comentó el espadachín al ver que la pelea no avanzaba para nada, y ansioso por volver a pelear contra Drako usando sus katana al máximo- Kyūtoryū –comenzó a hacer movimientos. Sus nakama voltearon al percibir cierto cambio en el ambiente. Incluso los almirantes interrumpieron su batalla. De no ser porque todos prestaron más atención, no se habrían percatado de que todo sonido había desaparecido. Luego, la reacción general, fue creer que alucinaban, ya que ahora parecía que Zoro tenía tres cabezas y seis brazos. Antes de que se repusieran de su sorpresa, pudieron apreciar como Drako tomaba su forma híbrida, comenzó a realizar movimientos con su espada y sucedió lo mismo que con Zoro. Un aura igual de aterradora comenzó a brotar de él.

-Pandemonium- dijo Drako en voz relativamente baja, pero debido al silencio reinante, su voz resonó y todos lo oyeron perfectamente. Akainu sonrió preuntuosamente:

-No sabía que Roronoa pudiera hacer eso, pero Drako posee la misma habilidad. – nadie respondió a su comentario, estaban demasiado ocupados observando a los dos combatientes como para molestarse en discutir con él.

Un tercer ojo se abrió en medio de la frente de Drako, al tiempo que otro par de brazos (o patas, XD s un híbrido) brotaban a sus costados. Zoro sonrió satisfecho. La primera vez no había alcanzado a percibir del todo la forma que había adoptado Drako. Usopp suspiró.

-Ja, Zoro sigue teniendo más brazos-comentó con autosuficiencia para irritar a Akainu – Y tiene tres cabezas… me temo que su amigo no tiene oportunidad…-el narizón tembló al oír las risotadas de Akainu.

-¿Puedes asegurarlo? La espada de Roronoa le permite adoptar la forma de un Asura… pero la katana de Yagami, le permite adoptar la forma nada más y nada menos que de Shivá…- todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de ¿Y eso qué? Robin en cambio les informó.

-Shivá es una de las principales deidades de la mitología de los antiguos hindués. Asura es poderoso, pero solo es como una especie de semidiós, en tanto que shivá es la deidad destructora…-Akainu volteó a ver a Usopp con una sonrisilla irritante. Entonces Robin volvió a hablar- Aún así, los asuras eran bastante poderosos. La pelea no es tan desigual como parece…

**

-Me preguntó cuál de las dos katana será más fuerte…-preguntó Drako mientras ambas espadas chocaban nuevamente al proseguir su pelea, ahora en sus formas malditas.

-La katana no es la fuerza… la fuerza se la da el espadachín- rebatió Zoro tranquilamente. Incluso sonrió al recordar a Kuina, ni con 50 katanas, pudo vencerla. –Si un espadachín no es capaz de manejar y explotar al máximo su katana, la katana no tiene nada de especial- se separaron y volvieron a atacar.

-Entonces, me pregunto quién de nosotros dos, será más fuerte-corrigió Drako con un deje de ironía. La sonrisa de Zoro se tornó aún más torcida.

-Eso habrá que averiguarlo…

**

Los demás observaban la batalla, boquiabiertos. Prácticamente habían dejado de ver a Zoro y Drako y solo alcanzaban a percibir manchones que se movían a una gran velocidad, uno verde obscuro y otro rojo como la sangre. Entonces un resplandor iluminó la escena… Drako había lanzado una llamarada lo suficientemente potente como para desintegrar a una persona en dirección a Zoro, pero el peliverde, sin inmutarse, la había esquivado con un limpio movimiento de katana, partiendo la llamarada a la mitad y esparciéndola por el aire. El fuego se apagó sin llegar a tocarlo. Permanecieron unos instantes separados y luego volvieron a abalanzarse el uno contra el otro con ferocidad. Ninguno de los dos parecía humano en ese momento (y, técnicamente no lo eran). Eran, en efecto, un par de demonios librando una lucha a muerte.

-Creo que esta pelea no terminaría nunca-señaló Nami, al ver como al transcurrir una hora, ambos seguían tan ensañados como al principio y sin muestras de debilidad o cansancio.

-Bueno, dejaré que Drako se encargue de Roronoa… yo me encargaré del resto de ustedes. Aunque la princesa haya escapado, al menos aún tengo las cabezas de Monkey D. Luffy y Nico Robin…-comentó Akainu haciendo que todos volvieran a ponerse en guardia.

-Maldito…-Luffy estiró su brazo dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo al almirante, pero este se limitó a transformarse en lava, esquivando así el golpe de Luffy, y por ende, el daño que este pudiera haberle causado, quemando de paso, los nudillos del chico.

-¡Luffy! –exclamó Nami angustiada, pero Luffy no se rindió, volvió a tirar otro golpe, y Akainu volvió a repetir la operación.

-Esto es aburrido, mugiwara… sabes que tus ataques son inútiles. –se acercó al moreno que tenía ya las manos muy lastimadas debido al calor. – Entiéndelo de una vez, alguien tan débil como tú, no puede ser el rey de los piratas…-al tiempo que decía esto golpeó el rostro de Luffy con fuerza provocando que este cayera. Como sabía que eso no le causaría ningún daño, desenvainó una daga y se dispuso a apuñalarlo. Entonces una mano, surgida de la nada, detuvo su muñeca con una fuerza realmente impresionante. Sin darle tiempo a convertirse en lava, Robin consiguió romper la muñeca del almirante. Akainu soltó un gemido de dolor. –Maldita seas, Nico Robin, terminaré primero contigo, esta vez no dejaré que escapes…-giró rápidamente hacia ella y lanzó una ola de lava en su dirección. El calor de la sustancia abría paso a través de la arena y haciendo el calor de Arabasta aún más insoportable. Sin embargo, la lava jamás llegó a tocar a Robin, porque un muro de sólido e impenetrable hielo apareció obstruyendo su avance. Al surgir el hielo tan repentinamente, se produjo un choque radical de clima. Akainu le lanzó una mirada de odio puro al causante de todo esto. Aokiji se limitó a colocar una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza para alborotarse los rizos.

-Arararara, gommen por cortarte la inspiración, pero me temo que no podrás matar a Nico Robin…

-¡¿Nani?!-preguntaron todos… Aokiji… ¿protegiendo a Robin?

-Vaya, conque ahora eres aliado de los mugiwara, ¿eh Aokiji? Maldito perro traidor… no importa, te mataré a ti primero y luego a los demás…

-El clima lo favorece bastante a él… debido a las temperaturas tan cálidas que hay en este país, Aokiji no podrá manejar del todo su hielo…-comentó Ace mientras se frotaba la barbilla. Nami sonrió de forma pícara.

-¿El clima? El clima no es problema…-la akage desenvainó su perfect clima tact y lo apuntó al cielo, provocando que unas nubes se formaran sobre sus cabezas. Ace la miró con una sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que intentaba hacer.

-Esto funcionara…-casi al tiempo que terminó de hablar, unos relámpagos comenzaron a anunciar la tormenta que se aproximaba. Un viento se levantó de repente, calando los huesos a los mugiwara (excepto a Ace, por razones obvias XD).

-Perfecto chica-la felicitó Franky con una sonrisa.

-¡Mi nombre es Nami!-le reclamó enfurecida. Sanji encendió un cigarro ya más tranquilo. Todo comenzaba a mejorar. El "Baka marimo" le daría una paliza a "Ese mierda que lanzó a mi Robin swan al mar", Nami había logrado generar las condiciones necesarias para que la akuma de Aokiji fuera más efectiva que la de Akainu, Chopper curaba las quemaduras de Luffy, y Frieda estaba viva. Le lanzó una mirada de reojo. La muchacha estaba francamente admirada de ver como Nami se las había ingeniado tan rápido para salir de la situación tan comprometida como lo era una pelea entre almirantes. Un escalofrío le indicó que la atmósfera había cambiado. Instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma intentando darse calor. Le sobresaltó sentir como alguien depositaba suavemente un saco sobre sus hombros. Al voltear, pudo notar como Sanji se había despojado de su saco y se la había colocado para protegerla del frío. La mirada de Sanji esquivó la suya, y Frieda bajó la vista.

-Arigatou, sanji…-agradeció tímidamente. El cocinero la miró directo a los ojos y le dirigió una leve sonrisa. Sí, efectivamente las cosas mejorarían pronto.

* * *

Nee! Capitulo XXVII! jeje espero que les haya gustado... mMm sobre todo el Shivá de Drako muahaha

Beastboy12325: Te agradezco el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este no te haya decepcionado. Saludos!!

DragonAzul: Gracias por el review de 10 metros n.n ya los extrañaba jajaja me alegro que ya hayas leído el resto, más porque básicamente tus reviews fueron los que me animaron a seguir con el fic cuando andaba toda emo de que nadie dejaba comentarios jeje El orfanato de Aashta no lo fundo la pequeña Nico Aashta XD creo que ella aun ni por donde (coff, no es por tirar pedradas, pero Luffy y Ace aun viven en este fc jajaja *broma*) Neji...*¬* como pirata *¬*... Rayos! TenTen! me has dado un susto de muerte! ¬¬u, no, claro que no pensaba en Neji de ESA forma ¬¬ chacha celosa ... mMm me han arrojado un par de kunais... pero creo que prefiero esto que los infallibles fleur de Robin :S jajaja. En fin, les estoy dando más protagonismo a los demás psjs je, ya casi no parece ZoRo, pero bueno, hay que darles crédito a los demás XP En cuanto a Ace, estuve hablando con él y me juró que para la proxima iba a encerrar a Usopp con Garp para vengarse muahaha ¿te imaginas como le iría al pobre narizón con semejante loco? XD nah, Garp es genial, y como es de raro chance y le caen en gracia las historias de Usopp XD Aokiji es un amor!! Yo lo adoro XP y aunque no sean San Jorge y el dragón, si son demonio contra demonio jijiji En cuanto a lo de la hermanita de Drako.. MmM aun no decido si meterla o no en uno de los siguientes capis... ya tengo mi final escrito para Drako, pero no he contemplado el meter a su hermanita jeje lo considerare ^^ Gracias por los millones de saludos y los 5996 caracteres de tu review ^^ me alegra que te guste mi fic T.T... mucha suerte!! Ciao!

Hime-chan_kyu: Muahaha (mi lado maligno brincó de alegria al conocer alguien con tan buen gusto y con tal desprecio hacia basura chan). Me dio miedo cuando lei eso de que te gustan puras parejas yaoi en Naruto... porque a m tambien jajaja adoro el NaruSai, el GaaNaru, el NaruSasu, el NejiNaru...etc. ¨T.T es tan bello el yaoi (bueno, mas que nada el shounen ai XD) Etto... en shinobis y kaizokus las parejas serán NaruHina, Shikamaru y Temari, Asuma y Kurenai, tal vez Lee y Ten Ten XD... espero que no odies el NaruHina jajaja He escrito fics yaoi, si gustas leerlo, son El vengador y La cita, ambos NaruSai...están en mi perfil. Pues lo del club me late jeje tu dime donde llego y voy!!! Y cuando tenga el link, lo pondre en mi perfil, porque en los reviews no deja poner links ¬¬u Te apoyo, arriba el yaoi! Larga vida a one piece! Zoro *¬*... y MAB! jajaja Suerte! y gracia spor el review!

MugiwaraGirl: Tu coment justo a tiempo jeje ya le comente a Frieda y se puso a empacar... aunque se quejo porque dijo que en la playa se requemaria y la paella la haria engordar ¬¬ vaya vanidosa está hecha esta mujer XP aun asi, la idea de las fiestas le gusto (sobre todo porque yo, su creadora, soy un tanto antisocial, mas bien anti fiestas jajaja) XD Se ha ido a preparar las maletas jajaja Ahora le hare su final al no estilo disney con un vestido flamenco (que vestidos tan hermosos!) para su boda jajaja ^^ Gracias por el review! Que bien que te haya gustado!!! ^^ Ciao!!!

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! Prometo actualizar pronto ^^ Suerte a todos!!!


	28. Muerte

Nemo Robin le arrebata a Zoro su Wadou y apunta hacia su propio pehco mientras grita llorando:¡¡¡Gommenasai!!!

Si se preguntan el porqué mi tardanza en actualizar, les copiare lo que tengo en mi Nick: "Haciendo tarea para variar… Un día de estos llevaré un rifle a la escuela, están advertidos *risa malévola*" Creo que con eso se dan una idea jajaja

XXVIII. Muerte.

La tormenta se desencadenó con furia, un tanto fuera de lugar y provocando un escalofrío en aquellos que no peleaban, ya que para ellos el cambio de temperatura fue más notorio. Robin le sonrió a Nami, quien casi pierde la concentración al ser envuelta en un emotivo abrazo por parte de Luffy.

-Shishishi Nami, eres muy inteligente…-la akage se sonrojo a más no poder, pero logro recuperar el control. Aokiji quedó sorprendido, tenía a Nami por uno de los mugiwara más débiles. Akainu maldijo por lo bajo, por más que pudiera crear lava, no podía manejar el clima, y las condiciones atmosféricas ahora favorecían a Aokiji.

-¡Luffy! ¡Deja que te cure esas quemaduras! –protestaba Chopper mientras Luffy observaba fascinado las peleas. Fue necesario que el renito usara su heavy point para someterlo-¡Que te quedes quieto de una buena vez!

Entretanto, Zoro y Drako comenzaban a agotarse (y ya era hora xP), pero aún así ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

-Veo que por algo eres tan buscado-reconoció Drako.

-Vaya, ¿Es eso un cumplido o estás reconociendo que no puedes vencerme? –bravuconeó Zoro esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

-Supongo que yo podría decir lo mismo de ti… ¿Y así pretendes derrotar a Mihawk?-una sonrisa burlona bailoteó en los labios de Drako. Sin embargo, a pesar de que intentaban proyectar confianza y fuerza, ambos se daban cuenta de que la situación ya no podía prolongarse más. Debían terminar con todo cuanto antes. Se separaron con la respiración agitada. El sudor recorría sus cuerpos y ambos estaban cansados. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y se lanzaron con todo para matar al otro.

***

-Casi parece que lo disfrutan…-murmuró Usopp sorprendido de ver a alguien que le aguantara el paso a Zoro.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AaAaAaAaAaAAAAAaaAaAaA!!!!!!!!!!!-un grito resonó en el desierto, era Luffy.- ¡¡Chopper!! ¡¡Esa cosa arde!! – el pobre chico de goma agitaba las manos intentando disminuir el ardor que sentía en las manos a causa de la pomada. (N/A: odio esas pomadas T.T y le mertiolate ni se diga)

-Es tu culpa por actuar de forma tan imprudente-lo reprendió Nami.

-P-P-peero Nami…-Luffy hizo un puchero y Nami le sonrió. Entonces una oleada de poder volvió a golpearlos. Nuevamente Zoro y Drako habían cruzado aceros y peleaban ferozmente.

-¿Aún no se cansan? –Usopp definitivamente les pediría un autógrafo si seguían así. O tal vez los utilizaría de material para la siguiente "Historia del valiente capitán Usopp"

-Oi, no quiero ser amargado, pero es absurdo que esto se prolongue- Franky se notaba un poco nervioso. Y no era el único. Nami también lucía bastante preocupada. Y ni que decir de Ace. Chopper los miró con expresión temerosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si esto sigue, es posible que lleguen más marines. Si Akainu accedió a pelear, tal vez solo sea una trampa para mantenernos aquí en lo que llegan refuerzos- explicó Robin, que no despegaba la vista de Zoro y Drako más que para ver a Aokiji de vez en cuando. Usopp y Chopper gritaron aterrados.

-¿Quieres decir que pueden llegar más?-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del renito al imaginar miles y miles de marines rodeándolos (definitivamente las historias de Usopp influían en la imaginación sensible del pobre tanuki… digo, tonakai ^^)

-Y el baka de Luffy está herido…-Usopp miró a Luffy que aún se miraba las manos. "Maldición, ¿Por qué todos nos tiene que pasar a nosotros?" se preguntó con frustración.

-Pero no entiendo el problema, el obassan que puede congelar cosas va ganando…-comentó Luffy sorprendido... No veía cual era el problema.

-Tienes razón, Aokiji va venciendo… pero Akainu es demasiado taimado como para creer que simplemente perderá. Debe tener algún as bajo la manga…- espetó Robin bastante seria.

-Y aún queda que Roronoa venza a ese sujeto – completó Franky. Luffy hizo un puchero y murmuró algo que sonó más o menos como "aguafiestas".

-Pero yo confío en Zoro y en el obassan… -dijo en voz alta -además yo tengo muy buena suerte shishishi

*****

-Ararara ¿no piensas rendirte aún?-preguntó Aokiji con parsimonia. Había logrado paralizar la lava de Akainu y el propio Akainu estaba inmovilizado dentro de un iceberg que solo dejaba al descubierto su cabeza. Akainu lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Nunca me rendiría frente a un traidor…

-Arararara tus palabras me hieren profundamente…- sin embargo la expresión de Aokiji demostraba que no era lo que en realidad sentía. Akainu siguió luchando por liberarse por unos minutos, y luego se detuvo. Estaba cansado, había gastado demasiada energía creando lava, que al final de cuentas, había resultado inútil.

-¿Por qué defiendes a Nico Robin? –Preguntó finalmente – No hace mucho tú mismo mandaste a la CP9 detrás de ella…

-¿Y tú por qué la odias tanto?- era estúpido responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta, pero era una buena estrategia para no tener que responder. Akainu lo miró fijamente y luego echo a reir.

-¿Es una pregunta retórica?-increpó con sarcasmo. Sin embargo había una nota de desesperación y mal reprimida ira en su voz. –La odio porque es un demonio de Ohara, así de simple…

-Me parece una razón muy pobre para odiar a alguien…

-Jajaja tal vez lo sea, pero muy pronto no tendré que preocuparme por odiarla nunca más…- Aokiji vio la amenaza implícita en los ojos de Akainu y se preguntó que tramaba.

**

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Chopper al ver una masa acercándose a lo lejos en el mar.

-Tal vez sea un monstruo marino…-comentó Usopp mientras preparaba sus gafas y enfocaba hacia el punto que señalaba Chopper. Tembló al ver lo que era – S-s-so-son barcos… muchos barcos de la marina.

-¿Qué? Robin giró bruscamente con la mirada desenfocada -¡Sanji! ¡Un catalejo! –pidió. Todos se quedaron fríos al escuchar el tono de pánico en la voz de Robin. Sanji y Frieda estaban cerca del Sunny, así que el rubio se apresuró a ir por lo que la morena solicitaba. Una vez que Robin tuvo el catalejo en sus manos enfocó. Lanzó un gemido ahogado y retrocedió -¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!

-¿Qué? ¿Robin qué pasa…?-preguntó Luffy .

-No me digas que…-Nami al parecer fue la única que comprendió. En todo el tiempo que conocía a Robin, sabía que solo había una cosa a la que la arqueóloga le tenía miedo: La Buster Call.

**

Akainu comenzó a reírse descontroladamente.

-Vas a perder tu posición, volverás a ser simplemente Kuzan… eso en el caso de que sobrevivas…-las nubes creadas por Nami ya habían comenzado a dispersarse, dejando pasar a los rayos del sol. Un destello dorado entre lava y hielo, le llamó la atención a Aokiji. Se acercó e hizo desaparecer el hielo.

-Tú… ¿No habrás…?-Aokiji cerró el puño alrededor del Den den mushi dorado, quebrándolo en mil pedazos.

-Así es… no hay forma de que escapen esta vez. Al parecer Nico Robin es especialista en sobrevivir a las Buster Call, primero gracias a tu ayuda hace 20 años, después gracias a esta estúpida tripulación… pero esta vez, esta vez no podrán escapar… aquí morirá el último demonio de Ohara y todos los que la han ayudado. Incluida la familia real de esta isla… Arabasta desaparecerá del mapa al igual que Ohara y Ennies Lobby… así el mundo comprenderá lo que sucede cuando dejan a un demonio libre por tanto tiempo- una expresión maníaca brillaba en los ojos del almirante, y Aokji fue consciente de cómo el atrapar a Robin y destruirla se había convertido en una obsesión enfermiza para Akainu.

-Estás loco… -comentó despectivo y se dio la vuelta. – Y te equivocas, Nico Robin escapará también de esta…

-¿Lo crees?-se burló Akainu, pero hubo inseguridad en su voz.

-Lo creo… no podía ser de otra forma siendo, como lo es, una flor de Saúl…-Akainu no entendió esto último, pero observó a Aokiji alejándose con expresión de arrogancia "Todos perecerán… esta vez no se salvará nadie. Incluso si yo mismo debo morir, acabaré con todos ustedes" Una expresión enloquecida brilló en sus ojos.

**

-Robin…- Zoro había alcanzado a percibir el miedo de Robin. Era como si lo hubiera "Oído"

-No bajes la guardia- espetó Drako tirándole una estocada mortal, que Zoro esquivó por poco, logrando que la katana de Drako solo le hiriera levemente (tomando en cuenta cómo termina Zoro tras cada batalla, se podría decir que la herida era leve .)

-¡¡¡¡ZoOoOoOoOoOoOroOoOoOoOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0!!!!-gritó Luffy haciendo que ambos voltearan - ¡Vámonos! – no era una sugerencia, era una orden, y Zoro sabía que debía acatarla. Sonrió de lado, manteniendo una actitud arrogante para que no se viera tan mal el que abandonara una pelea.- Nos veremos luego – más que una despedida, era una amenaza.

**

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-preguntó Franky con desconfianza señalando hacia Frieda. Todos voltearon a ver a Ace, después de todo, él había sido el más afectado por su culpa.

-¡¿Por qué preguntas algo así, maldito cyborg de mierda?! ¡Es obvio que la llevamos con nosotros!-gritó un enfurecido Sanji. –No podemos abandonar a una dama en una situación así…

-¿Una dama? –Franky le lanzó una mirada claramente insultante a Frieda, que bajó la vista avergonzada - ¿Necesitas que te refresquemos la memoria? Esa onna casi mata a Ace aniki…-Sanji se quedó sin saber que replicar. Su mirada pasó de Franky a Ace, para finalmente ver a Luffy. Usopp y Chopper miraban a Franky y a Sanji aterrados de que estuvieran gritando.

-Vaya lío, ponerse a discutir con una Buster Call tan cerca… súbanla al barco, ella viene con nosotros…-ordenó Nami.

-Pero Nami onee san…-protestó Franky.

-¡Ah Nami san! –Sanji la abrazo agradecido, dejándose dominar por su entusiasmo. Todos se quedaron fríos a la espera de que Nami lo pateará por atreverse a tocarla sin su permiso (y sin pagarle xD), pero para su sorpresa Nami solo hizo una mueca.

-Sí, sí- movió la mano para restarle importancia mientras un avergonzado Sanji la liberaba. Usopp y Chopper quedaron atónitos. Franky metió la pata:

-Vaya, hasta esta bruja tiene un lado amable…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-preguntó Nami con un aura asesina rodeándola.

-N-n-nada…

-Bien, Zoro ya viene. Debemos de alejarnos lo más que podamos de Arabasta. Así la Buster Call nos seguirá y Vivi conservará el país que tanto protege…-Nami dirigió una última mirada al desierto y subió al barco. "Volveremos para tu boda, Vivi" prometió en silencio.

**

Drako descendió, volviendo a su forma habitual. Estaba malherido, pero satisfecho. No sabía porque se retiraban los mugiwara, pero era con mucho, la mejor batalla que había tenido nunca. Vio el Sunny alejándose y sintió una punzada al pensar en Frieda. Ella iba en ese barco. Esos piratas la habían arrancado de su lado… Por un instante se planteó el perseguirlos e incendiar el barco… pero luego le dio la espalda al mar "No, yo mismo la aleje de mi lado…" reconoció al recordar a Neji. Frieda se merecía ser feliz…

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Por qué los dejaste escapar? –protestó Akainu, que aún seguía atrapado dentro del iceberg de Aokiji. Drako volteó fulminándolo con la mirada, y por un instante, Akainu sintió miedo. Él había convertido a Drako en eso… en un ser sin corazón. ¿Debía temerle a pesar de que era su obra? Tal vez precisamente por eso debía temerle más…. Drako vio los trozos del den den mushi dorado.- ¿Convocaste una Buster Call? – su voz era un témpano, más fría incluso que el iceberg que mantenía cautivo al almirante.

-Sí… ¿Por qué crees que huyeron los mugiwara? Pero no importa, esta vez no escaparan de la Buster Call…-una risa descontrolada se apoderó de Akainu. Drako apretó los puños. Frieda iba en ese barco. Podían matar a los mugiwara si así lo deseaban… pero no a Frieda.

-Supongo que no tengo mucha opción o sí…-su mirada era vacía al mirar a Akainu.- Fue un placer trabajar para ti…

**

Las balas llovía por todas partes, pero gracias a la habilidad de Franky, el Sunny no estaba tan severamente dañado.

-Esto no puede seguir así… Franky, ¿tienes algo de cola?-preguntó Nami.

-Lo siento, onee san, pero no hay la suficiente… y está demasiado caliente…maldito desierto (N/A: odio el refresco tibio o caliente xD)

Luffy se encontraba parando las balas pese a tener las manos aun sensibles. Zoro estaba al límite, pero seguía luchando. Sanji protegía a Frieda, que aún seguía débil, y sus ataques cada vez eran más débiles. Ace, Robin y Chopper no estaban en mejores condiciones, y Usopp pronto se quedaría sin municiones "Esto no puede seguir así…" pensó la akage con desesperación. "¿Esperas un milagro?" se reprendió a sí misma. Una sombra atravesó el cielo.

En ese momento, el sunny estaba rodeado completamente por cuatro barcos. La gran sombra fue disminuyendo de tamaño hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un humano. La atención de todos se centró en la solitaria figura, cesando el fuego por unos instantes. Entonces la figura levantó una mano y notaron que traía algo en ella… el sol le daba de lleno a Nami en la cara y no podía distinguir de que se trataba. Sin embargo un sonido ahogado por parte de la tripulación del barco de enfrente, le indicó que debía ser algo terrible… el rostro de los marines pasó del terror al odio.

-¡Fuego al asesino! ¡No lo dejen escapar!-ordenó uno de los vicealmirantes.

-¿Qué hay de los mugiwara?-preguntó alguien.

-¡La prioridad ahora es capturar a ese miserable!- sin necesidad de ver el rostro, Nami reconoció la risa burlona y un tanto cruel de Drako. Vio como se transformaba en dragón nuevamente y echaba a volar a distancia baja, como provocando a los marines, retándolos a que lo derribaran a cañonazos... si es que podían.

Y de repente el milagro había ocurrido. La Buster Call que estaba a punto de hacerlos sucumbir, se había marchado, dejando el sunny varado en medio del océano.

-¿Qué…?-la akage seguía sin comprender nada. Volteó y vio a Robin acercándose a ella.-Robin… ¿qué pasó?

-Todo terminó- Robin sonrió. Una vez más, había escapado de la Buster Call.

-Fue horrible…- Usopp hizo acto de aparición aún temblando.

-¿Pero qué pasó? Desde aquí no pude ver nada… ¿Qué traía Drako en la mano que provocó que los marines se enfurecieran al grado de dejarnos en paz?

-La cabeza de Akainu-respondió Robin con voz sombría.

* * *

Ok ok, actualice... espero que les haya gustado ^^ Pese al título, este fic aún no concluye, queda otro capí y el epílogo ^^

:) Dragonazul: Muahaha y lo mejor de dos demonios peleando es que ambos sean sexys... jajaja Creo que a Drako le agradaría conocer a Frieda, tal vez en el fondo ambos son freakys incomprendidos jajaja auch! perdón Drako... no, Drako, no llores,era broma... rayos, Drako anda sensible porque el final del fic se acerca... le prometí meterlo en un OFF FIc pero no parece muy convencido... y lo peor, creo que se quedo con ganas de matar a Zoro OMF!!! Tu cuaderno debe ser interesante jajaja xD sube el dibujo ^^ sería interesante verlo... también sría divertido uno de Robin vs Kia/Wolfest, Zoro en medio con cara de WTF??? Tú con cara de cortesía tensa (ya sabes, con una gotita incluida similar a la de Usopp cuando tiene a una enfurecida Nami enfrente jajaja y pensando "Espero que Robin no se entere de las fotos que me vendió Nami") y Kia con cara de resignación... claro, como ella anda con Counan xD no se peocuparia por Zoro jajaja Yo odio a Akainu, Aokiji es un psj complejo y me encanta... casi como Kuma xD son enigmáticos... el fic de 20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada jajaja está genial (Sasuke es sexy xD). Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic... T.T yo lo ame, creo que es del que más orgullosa me siento jeje. Gracias por leer!!! Espero que te guste este capi

:) Gabe Logan: Je obvio ganó Aokiji (creo que era muy predecible T.T) y amm soy muy mala para escribir peleas o//o pero espero que el capi te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por el review ^^

:) me-chan_kyu: Buaaah amo el yaoi!!! Gravitation es hermosa T.T aunque jeje lo que me gusta es el shonen ai... yay! el KakaIru es lo más lindo del mundo... son tan monos esos dos juntos T.T... jajaja te comprendo, uno sin querer hace parejas (cof, yo me traumé con el Ichigo por Ishida... es una buena pareja xD) Salve Yaoi no cami (o como se diga jajaja) OMG!!! yaoi no cami en epiléptica!!! *Nemo se espanta y le arroja agua bendita xD entonces se da cuenta que solo es transtorno de personalidad múltiple... menos mal (???)* XD ire a pirateking, solo que no habia tenido chance, gommenasai T.T XD parejas yaoi en One Piece sii amo el ZoSan (XD, Zoro no puede estar con nadie que no sea Robin o Sanji... ni que decir que odio el ZoNa y el ZoLu... *Escalofríos*) Hace tiempo leí un AcexSanji muy bueno, en realidad no se me hace mala pareja jajaja seria un buen proyecto... un SanjixAce... maldición, mi imaginacion es un campo fértil jajaja ya imagine el argumento muahaha te prometo hacer uno ^^ Larga vida al Yaoi!!! Muerte al Yuri T.T

:) Mugiwaragirl: Aquí está el siguiente capi, luego de una serie de eventos desafortunados jajaja Mira que lo del vestido de flamenco fue un comentario al azar, nada de topicazo xD solo que como Frieda es una vanidosa de primera, le gustaría andar in... aqui anda vestida de charro... bueno, de escaramuza jajaja *Broma* Etto... no tengo cuenta en youtube, pero golpeare a mi senpai para pedirle la suya... pabulub??? xD suena loquísimo y pegajoso... ^^ me dare una vuelta, lo prometo

Bien, gracias por leer, me despido Ciao!!! buena suerte!!


	29. Penúltimo

XXIX. Penúltimo.

La noticia del asesinato de Akainu, el temido almirante, recorrió de inmediato todo el mundo. En cualquier bar, tienda, templo, escuela o lugar donde se reunieran dos o más personas, era el tema de conversación.

Afortunadamente para los mugiwara, los de la marina no los habían inculpado del asesinato. Robin adivino la mano de Aokij detrás de todo esto, ya que de buenas a primeras, el gobierno mundial no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad tan perfecta para satanizarlos. En cambio se habían expedido carteles de recompensa de Drako, el cual tenía una elevada suma por precio. Había cotilleos por todas partes respecto a porque ese hombre era tan buscado. Muy pocas mentes relacionaron la muerte de Akainu con la repentina fama de un hombre hasta la fecha obscuro y sin antecedentes.

Durante el siguiente par de semanas el pobre Chopper lo pasó muy mal regañando a un indolente Zoro y soportando los gritos de un escandaloso Luffy, que luego de la lava y parar balas de cañón cuando huían de la Buster Call, había terminado con las manos verdaderamente lastimadas.

Por suerte, los demás ya estaban recuperados, y Ace lucía mejor que nunca. Se respiraba, sin embargo, cierta tensión en el barco a causa de cierta persona, la cual, tal y como nadie, ni los más desconfiados, podían olvidar, había estado dispuesta en cierto momento a morir haciéndole frente a Drako. Cierto era que no podían confiarse fácilmente… esa mujer ya los había engañado una vez, pero ¿Podría realmente alguien fingir y llegar a tal extremo? Ni siquiera Nami estaba muy convencida de ello.

Durante los primeros días, y en vista de que Frieda estaba en el top tres de tripulantes heridos, debido a la profunda herida que aún llevaba en la espalda, Chopper había dispuesto que la joven permaneciera en la enfermería, debido a lo cual los únicos en verla eran él, (que pese a todo lo ocurrido con Frieda, tenía un fuerte sentido de la ética y no podía abandonarla a su suerte siendo un médico) y Sanji, que como buen caballero no iba a permitir que una mujer pasara hambre en ese barco, y menos aún Frieda.

No obstante, la situación ya no podía prolongarse más, y todos se daban cuenta de ello. Era necesario aclarar las cosas con Frieda y echarla para siempre de sus vidas llevándola a algún puerto o dándole una canoa previamente construida por Franky, o en el más arriesgado de los casos, darle una segunda oportunidad. Fue así que una noche, estando reunidos para la cena, reinaba un silencio absoluto en la cocina. Chopper había informado que Frieda poco a poco recuperaba fuerzas. Luffy sonrió y dijo que eso era algo Sugoi, al parecer entre los defectos de Luffy no estaba el ser rencoroso, ya que aunque esa mujer pudo haber matado a Ace, ahora fácilmente él la aceptaría en la tripulación si ella se lo pedía. Algo curiosamente similar al caso de Robin, que pudo haberlos matado a todos y destruir a un país, y sin embargo ahora era una Mugiwara consolidada.

A Nami, Zoro y Franky no les hizo ninguna gracia el entusiasmo de Luffy ante la recuperación de Frieda. Ace permanecía indolente, mientras esa mujer no atacara a su hermanito ni intentara nada raro, no veía porque tomarse molestias por ella. Además él estaba ya bastante ocupado en vengarse de una persona como para añadir a otra (que en verdad parecía arrepentida) a la lista. Robin se reservaba sus comentarios, pero permanecía más pensativa que nunca esos días, tal vez lo ocurrido con Frieda le recordaba un poco su llegada a la tripulación. Ella también había estado herida y se había refugiado en el barco. Y poco después de ello, y sin aparentemente importar lo que había pasado, Luffy la había aceptado.

Usopp se debatía entre aceptar a Frieda o erigir un patíbulo y quemarla viva. Tan rápidamente cambiaba de opinión que no era en verdad de mucha ayuda. Chopper se negaba a dejar a Frieda hasta que ella estuviera completamente restablecida, mostrando una fijación tan reacia y determinada que incluso hizo titubear a la propia Nami. Podía gritarle y manipularlo en lo que quisiera, pero Chopper era inflexible cuando se trataba de su profesión (Y Zoro no fuera el paciente)

Y estaba Sanji, el cual, si bien al igual que Robin, no decía nada, se notaba que sufría una terrible lucha interior. Trabajaba en silencio y en cierto modo era como si alguien hubiera movido una palanca para poner sus hormonas al mínimo. Seguía tratando a Robin y Nami como siempre, pero había algo diferente, y todos se daban cuenta de que no tenía tanto que ver con el hecho de que sus dos chicas ya tuvieran novio, como con cierta joven que permanecía recluida en la enfermería.

Así pues, esa noche, el silencio se hacía más y más incómodo. Unos y otros se miraban con disimulo en espera de que cualquiera de ellos hablara primero acerca de la situación. Sin embargo la insolente Nami y el cínico Franky parecían haberse quedado mudos esa noche. Sanji permanecía aparte, aparentemente ocupado en cocinar algo, pero en realidad disimulando los nervios que sentía ante saber cuál sería el veredicto final de la tripulación.

Finalmente, y tal vez fue gracias a un par de tragos de más, Zoro se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Levantó la ceja y volvió a bajarla, se acomodó al menos dos veces en su asiento y se rascó detrás de la nuca mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Todos lo miraban fijamente y finalmente habló:

-¿Y bien? – Nami, Usopp y Franky se fueron para atrás. Después de un preludio tan interesante esperaban un discurso o algo, pero Zoro solamente decía un ¿Y bien? Nami suspiró… aún no existía cura para la estupidez, se dijo a sí misma y respirando hondo tomó la palabra.

- Creo que es necesario que decidamos esta misma noche lo que haremos con Frieda… - nadie percibió el ligero sobresalto que sufrió el cocinero ya que la pelirroja siguió hablando – Sé que todos mantenemos opiniones diferentes, así que creo que lo más seguro sería someterlo a votación, para evitar horas y horas de discusión que no aclararían nada. – Nami estaba segura de que solo Luffy y Sanji votarían a favor de que Frieda se quedara, Usopp apoyaría a la mayoría. Por tanto… ella y Franky intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. Frieda se iría.

- Me parece una buena idea- respaldó Zoro, y quedó decidido.

-Bien, yo voto en contra- dijo Nami de inmediato. – Sé muy bien que ella casi muere por nosotros, pero prefiero no arriesgarme- esbozó una sonrisa un tanto gatuna y miró hacia el resto. Luffy, que estaba a su lado hizo un puchero.

-Pero ella intentó ayudarnos… yo digo que merece otra oportunidad. Además su akuma no mi es sugoi shishishi –Nami suspiró y prefirió no decir nada. No podía hacerle frente a la lógica infantil e inocentona de Luffy.

- Yo voto en contra –afirmó Zoro de inmediato.- No puse mucha atención al momento en el que ella resultó herida, pero creo igual que Nami que no deberíamos dejarnos engañar fácilmente por esa ona…

-Tan desconfiado como siempre –comentó Robin con una sonrisa y Zoro se ruborizó – Sería una hipocresía por mi parte votar en contra, ya que yo misma estuve en condiciones similares –un profundo silencio siguió a estas palabras. Finalmente Robin le dio un sorbo a su café y dictaminó- Le doy mi voto de confianza.- Nami no esperaba esta respuesta y comenzó a temer por su victoria.

-Tenemos un empate… ¿Chopper? –la pelirroja miró directo al reno esperando intimidarlo. No obstante, aunque Chopper se puso un poco nervioso, terminó por decir que era su deber de médico cuidar a Frieda, pero que además había notado un cambio favorable en la actitud de esta. Por tanto, votaba a favor de que se quedara.

-Pues yo digo que ella estaría mejor o 1,000 metros bajo el mar o al menos a 9,000 Km de aquí –dijo escuetamente Franky con una seriedad poco usual en él.

- Mi voto no sería muy parcial tomando en cuenta que casi me mata –comentó Ace tranquilamente como quien cuenta que comió un helado de chocolate en el parque.- Y por otro lado, yo no soy un Mugiwara, esto concierne a su tripulación, me abstengo de votar.

-Solo quedan Usopp y Sanji... y creo que ya sé la respuesta de Sanji –observó Robin. No era necesario preguntarle a Sanji, todos, hasta Luffy, sabían cuál era su respuesta. Así que todos los ojos se posaron en Usopp. "Si parece que al final se quedara esa mujer… no sé qué haremos si quedamos empatados." Pensó resignada la navegante.

-Y-y-yo…¡Paren de mirarme todos al mismo tiempo que me ponen nervioso!-estalló el narizón.- Estuve pensando mucho en esto… y creo que preferiría abstenerme de votar igual que Ace – la mirada psicópata de Nami, Franky y Zoro le hicieron acomodar atropelladamente la frase –pero en vista de que no puedo –suspiró- pues … yo… no quiero que tomen esto como algo personal… después de todo, seguimos siendo nakamas pase lo que pase y decidamos lo que decidamos ¿no? Entonces yo, si no les molesta… bueno…

-¡Habla de una maldita vez! –exigió Nami perdiendo la paciencia y sobresaltando a todos.

-¡Quiero que ella se quede! – todos lo miraron sorprendidos, ante la reacción de Nami esperaban que hubiera votado en contra, pero había hecho lo contrario.

-Eres un traidor –masculló Nami y por unos instantes todos temieron que brincara por encima de la mesa y saltara directo al cuello de Usopp. Por fortuna decidió optar por contar hasta diez antes de asesinar a su nakama.

-Shi shi shi entonces Frieda se queda…- Nami miró a Luffy con rencor, pero le duró poco, ya que la sonrisa de Luffy irremediablemente la desarmaba. Sanji sonrió como pocas veces lo habían visto sonreir.

- ¿Qué esperas, Sanji? Ve a decírselo –lo animó Ace con una sonrisa. Sanji no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

-sé que nos arrepentiremos –declaró rotundamente con pesimismo Zoro.

-¿Debo tomar eso como algo personal?-preguntó Robin divertida. Le encantaba ver a Zoro enfurruñado. Y más aún, sonrojado, ya que de inmediato las mejillas del espadachín tomaron un tono rojizo al tiempo que se disculpaba atropelladamente.

-No lo decía por ti…-gruñó.

-Sin embargo creo que decías algo similar cuando yo me uní a la tripulación…-Zoro masculló algo que Robin no entendió del todo pero que debió ser una disculpa –Descuida, todo estará bien si nuestro bravo y astuto segundo al mando la vigila constantemente como me vigiló a mí, y al primer gesto o acción sospechosa, bueno, queda la opción de arrojarla al mar –Robin estaba divertida como nunca. Zoro no entendía que le causaba tanta hilaridad, pero comenzaba a plantearse alternadamente si mandarla al cuerno o besarla. Con Robin siempre sentía esos dos impulsos en proporciones similares – Eso sí, -siguió la arqueóloga- espero que no te enamores de ella como hiciste conmigo, o el que terminara en el mar será otro… y no bromeo.

-¿En verdad crees que podrías lanzarme al mar?-preguntó Zoro desafiantemente, como si le resultara divertido que alguien pudiera hacer eso.

-Bueno, ese es el plan A, -bromeó Robin con su imperturbable sonrisa- si no puedo entonces supongo que tendría que desquitarme manteniendo una aventura con San…-Zoro se paró bruscamente y tomando a Robin de la cintura la obligó a pararse y la estrechó contra sí.

-¿En verdad crees que te dejaría por otra ona?-la voz de Zoro era un susurro y logró hacer que incluso la inalterable Robin se sonrojara. Zoro la besó suavemente y al separarse una expresión psicópata y la sonrisa torcida de siempre aparecieron en su rostro.- Más aún… ¿De verdad crees que permitiría que ese ero kuku te pusiera una mano encima? –Robin echó a reír ante lo inesperado de la respuesta. En verdad sabía, (Y todos lo sabían) que si Zoro llegaba a ver a Sanji poniéndole una mano encima a Robin, el rubio sí que terminaría en el mar. Sin embargo, todo era hipotéticamente hablando, y quedaría en hipótesis, ya que esa noche, cuando Sanji entró a comunicarle a Frieda la decisión de la tripulación, percibió un brillo tan especial en la mirada de la joven, que sintió que por fin, luego de una incesante búsqueda por encontrar el amor, y luego de miles (y realmente no exageraríamos al decir que fueron miles) de rechazos, por fin encontraba una mujer con la que podría ir un poco más en serio.

**

Los asesinatos comenzaban a preocupar más y más a la marina. Y es que, si bien al principio no le tomaron mucha importancia, ya que en el vasto mar era difícil determinar un número real de casos, en los últimos tres meses se habían reportado al menos 50 barcos, tanto piratas como de la marina, en iguales condiciones: abandonados y con todos los tripulantes asesinados. El o los asesinos (sonaba absurdo que solo fuese una persona) no seguían un patrón, lo cual solo complicaba más el determinar si acaso habría o no imitadores.

Drako seguía desaparecido, y pese a su jugosa recompensa no se sabía de nadie que lo hubiera visto. O al menos que hubiera sobrevivido después de haberlo visto.

El mundo parecía sumido en el caos, los piratas se enzarzaban en luchas cruentas entre sí mismos y contra la marina, todo parecía indicar el final de la gran era pirata, sin embargo, los ancianos diagnosticaban esto como preludio de algo grande. Tal vez la llegada del sucesor de Gold D. Roger.

Entretanto, Frieda llevaba ya algunos meses viviendo con la tripulación, y si bien aún había ciertas reservas, poco a poco la hostilidad cedía y daba paso a la aceptación. Fue en uno de tantos ajetreados días a bordo del Sunny, cuando Pell arribó con una invitación para la coronación (ya demasiado retrasada por los acontecimientos) y la boda de Vivi con su amigo de la infancia: Kohza.

Había causado un cierto revuelo que la princesa se casara nada más y nada menos que con el principal cabecilla guerrillero de la guerra civil ocurrida en Arabasta, cuando las maquinaciones de la Barroque Works casi destruyen ese país. No obstante, Cobra pensaba, y con él muchos, que de hecho esta unión permitía conciliar ambas facciones: la realista y la insurrecta.

Decididos a ir, los Mugiwara se dieron a la tarea de disfrazarse nuevamente, y esta vez el Sunny también tuvo que ser disimulado. Aún con las protestas de Luffy, el Jolly Roger fue sustituido temporalmente por velas normales. Y es que aunque orgullosos de ser piratas, no iban a arruinarle su boda a Vivi.

-¿Quieres causar la tercer revuelta del país en menos de dos años? –preguntó severamente Nami, y a Luffy no le quedó más que resignarse. Optaron por hacerse pasar por turistas despistados, la benevolencia de Vivi aceptaría a cualquier persona en su casa. Fue así que, a pesar de que había muchos marines y demás políticos y líderes influyentes presentes en la boda, ninguno se enteró que tenía justo al alcance de su mano a la banda de los Mugiwara.

-Esto es curiosamente divertido-comentó Robin cuando, al toparse con un oficial de alto rango, este la saludó con cierta coquetería, ignorante por completo de que frente a sí tenía a la mujer más buscada por la marina debido a lo peligroso de sus conocimientos. Ace, Sanji y Frieda pasaban perfectamente camuflados… Ace y Frieda porque eran bastante astutos, y el cartel de recompensa de Sanji daba lugar a dudas sobre su identidad. Luffy departía alegremente con un par de oficiales alegres y despreocupados, a quienes no dejaba de robarles la comida en cuanto tenía oportunidad, y el propio Zoro terminó bebiendo codo con codo con algunos marines. Nami, haciendo gala de su talento natural logró estafar a varios y robar a muchos, con lo cual las arcas del Sunny fueron reabastecidas.

El pobre Usopp temblaba cada vez que alguien le hablaba, y sobre Chopper habían tenido que pretextar un dolor de muelas para vendarle toda la cara, y estando en su heavy point, pasaba por un humano algo peculiar y tímido. Franky había protestado por tener que volver a usar pantalones, quejándose de que no le daban libertad de movimiento. Finalmente le pusieron una túnica como usaban los naturales de Arabasta, y todos estuvieron satisfechos.

Vivi estaba feliz como nunca, junto a Kohza y su padre, y más que nada, con sus amigos ahí presentes. Se había sorprendido mucho de ver a Frieda con ellos, pero bueno, conociendo a Luffy, la verdad no le sorprendió tanto como a los demás.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta el amanecer, y fueron muchos los que amanecieron con resaca. Para sorpresa de Cobra, Nami y Zoro, que se habían quedado dormidos luego de aventarse una buena borrachera competitiva, se pararon tan frescos como un bebé. Se quedaron unos días más en Arabasta, haciéndole compañía a Vivi, y haciendo un poco de turismo, ya que debido a los accidentados sucesos que habían ocurrido las dos veces anteriores que habían estado ahí, no habían tenido oportunidad de conocer y apreciar el país de la arena como era debido. Chopper sin embargo, sufría en exceso, ya que aparte del pelaje, llevaba la cara vendada… y como Nami dijo, era parte de su disfraz, debido a lo cual no pudo quitárselo hasta que abandonaron Arabasta.

Finalmente zarparon en el Sunny, Chopper y Franky prácticamente se desnudaron tan pronto como pisaron cubierta, había sido una prueba dura para ambos. Dos semanas después de que levaron ancla y dejaron atrás la costa arenosa de Arabasta, se armó un verdadero jaleo, ya que a la hora de la comida Sanji anunció gravemente que quería informarles de algo.

-Yo… bueno, Frieda y yo, hemos decidido casarnos…- las reacciones fueron variadas. Chopper comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmado, Usopp no salía del estupor, Franky (a pesar de la predisposición que aún tenía por Frieda) rompió a llorar emotivamente. Robin se limitó a sonreír, Nami escupió el zumo que bebía y su mirada descolocada pasó de Sanji a Frieda y viceversa, en la espera de que uno de los dos dijese que era broma. Zoro se limitó a gruñir algo que nadie alcanzó a entender, pero una sonrisa un tanto burlona apareció en su rostro. Ace estaba dormido . pero despertó ante el barullo.

-Shishishi eso suena genial –claro, Luffy era de los más encantados con la idea – Nami, ¡Casémonos también nosotros! –antes de que Nami terminara de procesar lo dicho por Luffy, se encontró envuelta en los elásticos brazos de su capitán, que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Aunque claro, Nami tampoco lo iba a rechazar. Se limitó a ruborizarse y asintió tímidamente.

-Felicidades hermanito – Ace sonrió y fue el primero en felicitar a Luffy despeinándolo cariñosamente.

-¡Buah! ¡Qué hermoso es el amor en la juventud! ¡No estoy llorando, bakas! – a pesar de "no estar llorando", Franky no cesó de llenar de lágrimas y mocos todo lo que estaba a su paso, incluido el hombro de Usopp (que fue quien estaba más a la mano), el traje de Sanji (al abrazarlo) y el lado izquierdo del sombrero de Luffy. Por suerte para Frieda y Nami, no tuvieron que ser abrazadas (al menos no en ese momento) ya que Luffy tan motivado como Franky le devolvió el abrazo y, casi en seguida, Franky sacó su diminuta guitarra y comenzó a cantar baladas románticas algo fuera de lugar, ya que la mayoría eran trágicas.

-Podríamos hacer las dos bodas juntas – gritó Nami, ya menos apenada, intentando hacerse oir por entre el barullo de voces que se había montado. La pelirroja lo sugirió pensando en ahorrar lo más que se pudiera. Con miras menos ahorrativas, a todos les fascinó la idea. Y de repente la comida se transformó en fiesta, el licor apareció milagrosamente desde la bodega hasta la cocina, Sanji, feliz como nunca, cocinaba y cocinaba casi al mismo ritmo que Luffy y Ace engullían todo. Franky y Usopp cantaban a coro, Chopper se había refugiado junto a Robin y escuchaba maravillado las voces de sus nakama componiendo canciones (a cual más absurda para ser honestos XD), y Frieda y Nami hacían planes sobre como decorarían, que vestirían y detalles así.

Zoro observaba todo en silencio. En cierta manera, el pobre espadachín aún seguía en shock… dos bodas… y estaba sorprendido, ya que a Luffy aún lo consideraba muy niño para casarse, y a Sanji jamás habría imaginado que se casaría con alguien. Lo imaginaba llegando a los 80 años, soltero, sentado en la banca de algún parte intentando cortejar a cuanta mujer pasara por ahí.

Entonces miró hacia Robin, no entendía como, pero Franky la había convencido de que cantara con ellos una vieja canción pirata, y la arqueóloga, tan seria y todo, cantaba sin reparo. Eso sí, no montó tanto teatro como Franky y Usopp, sino que más bien parecía cantar animando a Chopper a que se uniera a la fiesta. Zoro se sonrojó de repente… matrimonio… jamás le había pasado por la mente esa posibilidad, verdad era que sus únicas metas hasta entonces habían sido ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y ayudar a Luffy a cumplir su sueño. Nunca se planteó otro objetivo, aunque ahora, con lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, y tomando en cuenta el lugar que ocupaba la arqueóloga en su vida… bueno, no le parecía tan descabellado.

-Oi Zoro, ¿Estás bien? – Luffy se había acercado al ensimismado Zoro, y viendo que no reaccionaba, no se le ocurrió mejor forma de llamar su atención que pararse de golpe frente a él y plantarle su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, mirándolo además, con incómoda fijeza.

-¡Maldito baka! Tú y tus manías- masculló enfurecido. Sin embargo, con el cinismo (o inocencia) tan propio de él, Luffy no se amedrentó en lo absoluto.

-Shi shi shi Estabas demasiado serio… además –se llevó una mano a la barbilla, frunció el ceño y lo miró con expresión analítica- estabas muy rojo y no dejabas de ver a Robin… -Zoro palideció y luego se volvió a sonrojar. Entonces una luz brilló peligrosamente en los ojos de Luffy y una sonrisa triunfal iluminó su rostro -¡Ya sé! Tú también quieres casarte con Robin pero no sabes cómo decírselo… -ahora bien, que Luffy hubiera deducido algo así, manifestaba una gran intuición y una sorprendente sensibilidad poco común en él, era algo digno de verse. Lo malo del asunto (al menos para Zoro) fue que casualmente al tiempo que Luffy dijo eso, todos se callaron repentinamente y sus palabras resonaron con un eco mortal en la cocina. (a todos nos ha pasado X3). De inmediato, nueve pares de ojos se posaron en Zoro, aunque a él en realidad solo le importaron un par, de un color particularmente hermoso.

El silencio, apenas roto por una mal disimulada risa por parte de Usopp y Nami ante la evidente metida de pata de Luffy, hacía que la tensión se incrementara. Ahora bien, Zoro no era tan Luffy como para pedirle a gritos a Robin que se casara con él, ni tampoco era tan abierto como Sanji para manifestar su interés por alguien con tal desenfado. A decir verdad, Zoro era algo tímido en ese aspecto, y si bien ya había decidido pedírselo a Robin, imaginó un escenario totalmente diferente al presente, tenía en mente algo más privado, más personal y definitivamente no a través de la inconsciente boca-no-unida-a-su-cerebro de Luffy. "Qué diablos" pensó Zoro, entre abrumado y enfadado. No quería que Robin malinterpretara su silencio como que no quería estar con ella, y no tenía ruta de escape. La sonrisita burlona en labios de Nami no ayudaba, pero finalmente decidió que solo le importaba lo que pensara Robin. Empezó a hablar con un hueco en el estómago:

-Yo… Robin… ¿Tú…?

-¡Alto! –interrumpió Nami, que claramente estaba disfrutando ese momento. –Tienes que arrodillarte cuando se lo pidas, y definitivamente no se lo pedirás a esa distancia –sentenció.

-¿Arrodillarme? ¡Pero si Luffy no lo hizo!-protestó.

-Sanji kun si lo hizo – por desgracia para Zoro, Frieda había decidido unirse a Nami. Lo cierto es que ambas ya se llevaban muy bien, aunque eso solo era sinónimo de tortura al doble para el resto de los tripulantes (excluida, claro está, Robin)

-Así es, Frieda chan… pero el baka marimo no puede aventajarme en galanterías – espetó Sanji calando su cigarro, en una suave indirecta de desafío hacia Zoro, el cual gruñó. "Maldito ero kuku… haciéndose el interesante"

-Shishishi –la risa fue preludio de algo malo, Zoro lo sabía, pero nunca imaginó que Luffy fuera a aventarlo, no con tanta fuerza, contra la pared al otro extremo de la cocina. Nami reía abiertamente ante su estrepitosa caída, Luffy sonreía satisfecho y los demás se debatían entre reírse o seguir sin hacer nada para que Zoro no se decidiera a darles una tunda. Zoro se levantó adolorido y se encontró con que estaba justo en frente de una expectante y divertida Robin.

-¿Y bien?-susurró la morena al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en la de él. Zoro se sonrojó nuevamente, pero no era hombre que teniendo frente a si un adversario se echara para atrás. Además, teniendo frente a sí a Robin no se le hacía descabellado estar para siempre con ella. Tal vez eso fue lo que le dio valor para hincarse y pedírselo. La arqueóloga sonrío como definitivamente jamás había sonreído, excepto tal vez, cuando estaba con él, y dijo "Sí" fuerte y claro. Franky tuvo otro ataque de llanto, y hubo otro alboroto alegre comentándose una triple boda, no obstante a todos se les cortó el rollo cuando Zoro, con mirada peligrosa se plantó frente al resto.

-Ahora sí… ¿Quién se estaba burlando de mí hace un momento? –hizo finta de desenvainar a Wadou y por ensalmo todos se callaron, no obstante la risa divertida de Robin al ver la cara de sorpresa (y pánico en algunos casos) de sus nakama, les hizo notar que todo era una broma y poco a poco el ambiente se relajó.

Robin sonrió mientras observaba como la interrumpida fiesta seguía e incluso se volvía más animada. Habían pasado por mucho, pero al menos por un tiempo, les iría viento en popa. Además, tal y como Luffy proclamaba, "Él tenía mucha suerte", y permaneciendo juntos, no serían abatidos ni por mil Buster Call. "Realmente, "pensó al tiempo que levantaba su copa en un brindis mudo "Saúl tenía razón… estoy con mi familia ahora"

* * *

Antes que nada felices fiestas a todos ^^

Ok... creo que este capi me quedó "cursi" T.T pero me gustó jajaja y vaya que lo tenía pensado desde hace meses, pero la falta de tiempo u.u

Es algo triste terminar el fic XD me siento un poco rara, espero que les guste, este es el último capi, pero en la próxima semana subiré el Epílogo. Agradezco a los que continuaron leyendo hasta el final, en especial a

Drauny (XD no se me quita el trauma de mis primeron días en Fanfiction... solo tenía reviews tuyos jeje),

a Gabe Logan, que me echa muchas porras y se lo agradezco mucho,

a Mish 1, que me hizo encariñarme un poquito más con sexy Sanji,

a Mugiwara girl (mira que reviews de roleo nos echábamos XD) que se llevó a Frieda de tour por España XD,

a Hime chan que quiere pervertirme con el yaoi (jajaja no te creas XD)

a Beastboy, que vaya que me dejaba reviews agudos XD (aún recuerdo ese de "Jajaja por fin una que pela a SAnji" XD)

a Roses Blanches... que aún no sé como nos entendíamos X3 pero que leía el fic

y a todos los demás ^^ gracias, este fic fue para ustedes y fue hermoso poder compartirlo con todos ustedes. Un abrazo.

Ahora, respondo los reviews.

Vajuchan: Que bien que te haya gustado el fic ^^ ettoo... gracias por amarme (??) XD jajaja no ya en serio gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que me dejes alguno que otro review conforme sigas leyendo ^^

Mugiwaragirl: T.T te extrañaré mucho a tí y a tus reviews... aún así sigo tus fics (los dos que has subido XD me mato de risa el de "Si tuvieráis que elegir" XD yo también quería ver a Zoro muahaha ups! Robin psicópata a la vista, cambio de tema) Me temo que suena un poco final disney este capi XD pero aún falta el Epílogo jajaja y vale, pobre Vivi, creo que muy en el fondo pensó "seguro que conseguis superaros y armar un jaleo aun peor que este" XD o al menos me temo que Kohza, Cobra, Pell, Chaka e Igaram si que lo pensaron jajaja. Yo tampoco quiero que acabe me encariñe un buen con este fic, pero mmm no le hallo mucho sentido a hacerlo más largo, desde el principio tenía puesto un límite de 30 capis por fic (máximo XD tampoco todos serán tan largos jajaja) . Ahora que leí tu review, me lleve a Frieda directo a AA (alcohólicos anónimos acá en México... no sé si tambien alla exista XD) y está en proceso de recuperarse de su afición a la bebida, aunque vaya que se me puso al brinco cuando le dije a donde la llevaba, Sanji la convenció pero de vez en cuando que Zoro se pasa por acá, tengo que amenazarlo para que no beba en frente de ella, ya que no quiero que recaiga. y menos si hay ingleses, franceses, italianos o lo que sea por ahí cerca XD no quiero que sea una mujer cazafortunas o algo así (si ya hasta parezco su madre XD... creo que en cierta forma si lo soy jajaja). Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con tu cosplay de Robin? Jo, lo sé, la mayor parte de lo que se trajó no cupo en mi pequeño cuarto (ya de por sí lleno de abrazos y saludos de Drauny XD), así que la mande al sótano con todo y triques... los primeros días estuvo ofendida, pero luego de ver NANA unas cinco veces se le pasó el coraje y comenzó a odiar a Takumi (no sé porque le tiene una profunda aversión). prometo ahora si darme una vuelta en youtube ^^ GRacias por leer U.U y por librarme de Frieda unas semanas jajaja (siento el aura peligrosa de Frieda detrás de ellas y grito: mira! es Takumi!) se he ido -.- un día de estos terminaré en el psiquiatra XD ME despido, un abrazote!!

Hime chan: Espero que sigas mejor de tus convulsiones XD y si, yo también pondría a Sanji de uke... no entra en el patrón de seme (I love semes jajaja). O.O que poderosa revelación... realmente el camino del sendero obscuro del yaoi está lleno de respuestas o_o... Ace seme . es sexy XD me dan ganas de hacer un AcexSanji (solo si prometes no tener hemorragias nasales, que entre las hemorragias y las convulsiones tu salud desmejorara mucho XD). Tolero el lemmon yaoi (slash) orita ando haciendo uno de LxKira XD, el lemmon no es que me desagrade, me desagrada cuando es tan... hentai!! He leído lemmon muy buenos, pero supongo que soy de las que prefieren el lemmon con "sentimientos" por así llamarlo y no el lemmon que es simple sodomización XD Gracias por el link . prometo darme una vuelta (ahora que son vacaciones larala soy feliz XD) Jo no pude entrar a Pirateking, me decían que mi nombre de usuario ya estaba ocupado ¬¬u pero nee muchas gracias por la promoción . se te agradece. También tu cuídate y tu deja los reviews que quieras :D son mi pan de cada día XD deja uno, dos, cinco, los que quieras, se siente hermoso que alguien te deje un review T.T. RPD1: sip, tu hermana ya me dejo review ^^ aunque no he podido actualizar waaa. RPD2: SasuNaru *¬* iré XD es una pareja kawaii. RPD3: Daijobu por el número de PD XD

Dragonazul: Al tiro con Kia XD creo que tiene un temperamento peligroso igual que su tocaya XO Sigo pasmada con lo que me pones de tu proyecto XD quiero leerlo jajaja me nkntan las peleas absurdas de Ed contra Luffy (tu y tu manía de enemistarlos xD). Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, y ya lei todos tus fics (bueno, actualize reviews por así decirlo XD)... y bueno, si leíste la respuesta que le puse a Mugiwaragirl, mi cuarto está lleno de saludos y abrazos tuyos, dbido a lo cual Frieda tuvo que irse al sótano... espera... no tengo un sótano... O.O eso explica porque encontre una puerta que antes no estaba XD al parecer la loca de Frieda se hizo su propio sótano... Drako por suerte se ha portado muy bien, anda triste como yo porque el fic llega a su final, pero al menos ya pasó la etapa de negación berrinchuda (durante la cual, incendió la mitad de mi cuarto y casi derriba la otra mitad ¬¬) y llegó la aceptación. Espero que te agrade el final que tengo pensado para él en el fic. n.n Miles de saludos también Sayonara!!

Mish 1: Hola!! Ya te extrañaba por acá . Sanji no se quedó solo XD y se lo merece (creo que el pobre lo pasó algo mal durante mi fic, lo hice medio emo por una temporada XD) Espero que te guste el Sanji de mi Epílogo. Mil gracias por seguir el fic hasta ahora ^^ Y sobre Drako... bueno, no le irá tan mal... ¿O tal vez sí?Un abrazote ^^

GabeLogan: Gracias por tu review... definitivamente no sé que hare pero intentare actualizar más mis fics (total, pese a todo me lleve carga mínima y eso me hace sentir realmente furiosa, me estresaré menos el próximo semestre ¬¬ eso sí, seguiré estudiandole asi que tampoco se que tan seguido actualizare, pero no dejare espacios tan largos entre capi y capi) U.U que crees??? Ya tenía un mega adelanto del siguiente capi de Shinobis y Kaizokus, pero a mi hermano se le ocurrió tomar mi lap (donde lo tenía) y hasta la fecha no me la ha regresado ¬¬ debido a lo cual, tengo que volver a escribir el capítulo u.ú, pero en fin, prometo subirlo la próxima semana ^^Un abrazote n.n y mucha suerte, me lanzo a leer el dilema muahaha


	30. Epílogo

Quiero dar una disculpa por mi super tardanza -.- si supieran cuantas veces escribí este último capítulo (Dios, es difícil terminar un fic jeje) no quería dejar incógnitas (o no tantas muahaha) además de que no me decidía a meter o no más personajes. Eso sí, me alegre de haber matado a Akainu en este fic (Oda debió hacerlo también T.T) en fin, esos fueron los factores internos, los factores externos fueron la mierda de examen de Cálculo que reprobé y que me mandó a especial (les ahorro el cm me fue con mando superior u.u) lo cual se tradujo en estudiar en vacaciones y tener restricción de internet.

Bueno, sin más preámbulo daré una pequeña explicación. Como no me gustaba del todo ningún final, opté por ponerlo en diferentes capítulos (descuiden, todos van incluidos en este) e incluir un par de pequeñas viñetas a petición del público (DRauny y Hime chan) que son totalmente off fic. Ahora bien, estos capítulos están situados a lo largo de 8 años después del capítulo XXIX. Les puse un par de hijos a las parejas (pensaba ponerlas en una segunda parte del fic pero no estoy segura de si habrá o no segunda parte, aunque ideas no me faltan XD) E incluí a Kaya (si ya sé, mega Disney que me quedó el final jajaja) Zoro y Robin tuvieron tres hijos: dos gemelas Kuina y Olvia y un hijo llamado Saúl; Luffy y Nami tuvieron dos: Shanks y Bellemere; y finalmente Sanji y Frieda también dos: Ai y Chazz. Al final del fic pongo una pequeña reseña de cada personaje y dejo el link de mi blog donde subí algunos fanarts de cm imagino a los psjs. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño: no soy muy buena dibujando XDD Espero que les guste y gracias a los que siguieron leyendo hasta el final :D

**xxx. Epílogo.**

**El honorable capitán Usopp (Usopp, Kaya y Chopper)**

(N/A: tengo unas ganas locas de escribir más sobre esta pareja XD)

Kaya se había unido a los Mugiwara más o menos desde hacía un año. La habían encontrado por casualidad ejerciendo como doctora en una isla de Grand Line. Con afán de evitarle problemas a la gente, había dejado su isla natal dejando su fortuna en manos del fiel Merry. Corrían ciertos rumores de que Kuro aún andaba tras ella. Los rumores no tardaron en verse confirmados: Kuro le seguía los pasos muy de cerca. A raíz de ello, había terminado en el Sunny, donde era completamente intocable. Sanji se había quedado prendado de ella apenas verla, y de no ser por Frieda, Kaya habría sido víctima de sus acosos. Usopp seguía igual de atento con ella, algo que no dejó de acarrearle ciertos comentarios maliciosos al respecto, principalmente por parte de Zoro, Franky y Nami. Lo cierto era que entre los dos había algo más que una simple amistad, y una vez que el narizón hubo vencido la timidez y el miedo de perder su amistad, le declaró a Kaya lo que sentía y a nadie le sorprendió que dieran el siguiente paso. En ese momento Kaya contaba ya con cinco meses de embarazo, lo cual ponía Usopp tanto eufórico como preocupado, pues la constitución de Kaya seguía siendo frágil. Chopper no se separaba de ella ni por un momento, manteniendo su embarazo completamente bajo control. Para tranquilizar a Usopp le contaba que había mujeres que se hacían más fuertes después de dar a luz. Entre Chopper y Kaya había nacido una fuerte amistad, en un principio simplemente profesional, pero más abierta al transcurrir de los meses. Tomando en cuenta su estado delicado, Chopper no permitía que Kaya bajara a las islas en las que anclaban, algo que nadie podía recriminarle tomando en cuenta el revuelo que Luffy y Zoro solían ocasionar. Su deber era pues cuidar el barco. Ese día no fue la excepción. Todos habían bajado a la isla dejándolos a ella y a Chopper a cargo. Se entretenían jugando ajedrez en cubierta, cuando el sonido de pasos los hizo ponerse en guardia.

-Vaya vaya… una mujer embarazada y un tanuki para cuidar un barco pirata. La tripulación debe estar liderada por un idiota-vociferó un tipo con barba descuidada y cara de matón. Lo único a destacar de él era que llevara un uniforme de la marina. Iba acompañado de dos hombres, los tres eran bastante fornidos. No era que representaran un gran problema para Chopper, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a separarse demasiado de Kaya. Uno de los marines se acercó a ella, pero fue repelido por una embestida de Chopper que lo mandó directo al agua.

-Quédate detrás de mí Kaya –indicó mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Jajaja interesante transformación tanuki, ¿Akuma no mi acaso? pero no te servirá de mucho. –el que había hablado primero y que al parecer era el líder, alzó una pistola y apuntó directo hacia Chopper. No era que una bala le preocupara, pero si intentaba esquivarla irremediablemente la bala le daría de lleno a Kaya- ¿Morirás por esa muñequita? Jajaja –tiró del gatillo y Chopper sintió como se le encogía el estómago, pero al tiempo que el gatillo retrocedía para liberar la bala, ocurrieron dos cosas: el otro tipo que acompañaba al líder recibió un impacto directo en la frente y se desplomó inconsciente, el líder mismo lanzó una maldición al sentir como una piedra golpeaba con fuerza su muñeca provocando que la bala saliera desviada. Entonces unos pasos más allá del tonakai cayó una ligera red de un material parecido al metal.

-¿Kairoseki? –preguntó sobresaltado pensando en lo que habría ocurrido si esa red llegaba a capturarlo. Kaya habría quedado completamente indefensa. Usopp había llegado justo a tiempo. Parado en la barandilla del Sunny intentaba recobrar el aliento. Era evidente que había corrido mucho para intentar llegar a tiempo. -¡Usopp! –exclamó Chopper con lágrimas de alivio en los ojos. El marine no estaba nada contento.

-Tú… maldito, has dejado inconsciente a mi segundo al mando. –lo fulminó con la mirada.-No te lo perdonaré- apuntó con la pistola directo a Chopper nuevamente. Era muy bueno haciéndolo, ya que esta vez la red si alcanzó a tocarlo, y aunque el renito hizo esfuerzos por soltarse, lo único que logró fue enredarse más. – Quédate ahí animalejo, me encargaré de ti cuando le haya dado su merecido a este tip… aghh –Usopp no había perdido el tiempo, ya tenía sus municiones listas, un huevo con olor desagradable había ido a parar directo a los ojos del tipo. – Maldito… -masculló mientras intentaba quitarse la clara de los ojos. Sin embargo, no teniendo control de su vista, no lo tenía tampoco de su equilibrio, trastabilló un poco y cayó de sentón, justo encima de un montón de shurikens. Gritó con toda su alma pero Usopp no le dio ni un minuto de reposo. Siguió lanzándole todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Para cuando se cansó, el marine era una especie de masa informe repleta de hinchazones y moretones y estaba completamente inconsciente. Chopper observaba la escena totalmente admirado. Ni una sola vez había visto a Usopp titubear o con intención de huir. Cuando se trataba de Kaya, Usopp no retrocedía. Su nakama se acercó a Kaya y le preguntó si estaba bien. En seguida se agachó junto a Chopper para liberarlo.

-Oi Chopper, buen trabajo.-lo felicitó. Chopper sonrió radiante antes de exclamar:

-¡Usopp eres genial!

**Un viejo conocido. (Sanji, Ai y Drako)**

Era rubia y de ojos grises. Su nombre era Ai (Amor), y Zoro siempre espetaba con ironía que era justo el nombre que se pensaría que el ero kuku le pondría a un hijo suyo. Esa mañana se había levantado temprano con una idea en mente. Un postre que seguro les gustaría a todos. Apareció en cubierta llevando una charola sospechosa a mediodía con una sonrisa entusiasmada dirigida hacia sus dos primeras víctimas. Zoro y Robin sabían muy bien que tal entusiasmo no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Les encantarán! ¡Los invente yo misma!- Robin observó con recelo los pastelillos… Por qué eran pastelillos ¿No? Ai había heredado el amor de Sanji por la cocina, pero no precisamente el talento. Lejos de seguir recetas y perfeccionarlas, Ai se daba a la tarea de realizar diversos inventos culinarios, los cuales se clasificaban en deliciosos, aceptables e incomibles. Y cada nuevo invento guardaba la terrible aprehensión de no saber que podías encontrarte.

-¿Qué son? – preguntó solo para estar segura mientras tomaba uno y lo metía a su boca. El sabor del chocolate estaba en su punto.

-Aceitunas glasseadas rellenas de salsa de mango y pimienta envueltas en tocino con orégano y cubiertas de chocolate.-la explicación del que era el "pastelillo" salió sobrando tan pronto como Robin lo mordió, clasificándolo al punto en la categoría de incomible. Ai la observaba expectante mientras Robin intentaba sonreír para no desanimarla. A su lado, Zoro hacia enormes esfuerzos por mantener el rostro imperturbable. Por suerte para ambos, Luffy irrumpió atraído por el olor de los bocadillos. Ai no tuvo ni que ofrecérselos cuando Luffy ya se había metido poco más de la mitad de la charola en la boca... el resto fue a parar a la boca de Shanks, (N/A: el hijo de Luffy XD) que también tenía el maravilloso sentido del olfato para detectar comida que tenía Luffy.

-¡Deliciosos! – exclamaron a un tiempo con la boca llena. Ai sonrió radiante.

-¿De verdad? ¡Prepararé más para comerlos de postre! –la idea no sonaba muy atrayente, pero Ai ya había salido corriendo rumbo a la cocina mientras cantaba a voz en grito. Sanji alcanzó a detenerla antes de que siguiera causando destrozos en la cocina. Habían llegado a una isla esa mañana.

-Ai, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a comprar la comida? –la pequeña asintió y ambos bajaron. Como siempre, Ai se divertía a lo grande ayudando a Sanji a escoger ingredientes, y para Sanji era agradable tener alguien que lo acompañara. Estaban frente a una verdulería cuando Ai vio al otro extremo de la calle una repostería. Fascinada se acercó, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo cuidadosamente observada por un extraño. No se percató de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella. Alzó sus enormes ojos grises para ver el rostro del desconocido. Era atractivo, y sus ojos la hicieron pensar automáticamente en el chocolate. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas chimuelas de siete años, y luego de unos segundos, él le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Tienes unos ojos muy lindos –comentó, y al notar que Sanji estaba cerca una sonrisa se tornó irónica – Así que al final si se quedó contigo… -Ai no entendió a que se refería, pero para Sanji esas palabras solo podían hacer referencia a alguien.

-Así es pedazo de dragón mierdoso. – sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió antes de agregar con tono casual - Ella te buscó durante meses… creo que aún no renuncia a encontrarte.

-Eso lo sé. Pero yo nunca me dejé encontrar. – Sanji lo miró con sorpresa, pero en lugar de darle una respuesta concreta, Drako le dio la espalda y se despidió. – Siempre estaré vigilando, como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún día. –volvió a sonreírle amablemente a Ai – Hasta luego Ai. Dile a tu padre que no fume cerca de ti.- su sonrisa, siempre cambiante, se volvió burlona mientras veía por última vez a Sanji antes de dar vuelta en la esquina.

-¿Cómo…? –volteó hacia Sanji confundida- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre papá? ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conocí antes?- Sanji apagó su cigarrillo.- ¿Es amigo tuyo? –Sanji dudó. ¿Cómo podía definir la relación que tenía toda la tripulación con Drako? Había sido su presunto nakama, aunque en realidad era su enemigo, y finalmente había sido un aliado. Era difícil catalogarlo.

-Es un viejo conocido…-aseveró finalmente. Ai tenía aún muchas dudas, pero Sanji no tenía respuestas. Las respuestas las tenía Drako, pero encontrarlo iba a resultar tan difícil como siempre, incluso estando en la misma isla. -¿Continuamos? –Sanji le extendió la mano y ambos continuaron recorriendo la ciudad.

**¿Inoue? (Frieda, Chazz e Inoue)**

Frieda y Nami tenían algo en común: ambas amaban ir de compras. Y ahora que amabs tenían hijos, disfrutaban enormemente pasar las horas eligiendo ropa para ellos. No era que eso hiciera muy feliz a Shanks (a decir verdad le daba lo mismo) o a Ai, quien siempre prefería ir de compras con Sanji, así que los únicos que no podían escabullirse eran Chazz y Ellie (N/A: Bellemere). Aun así siempre era difícil saber qué tramaban este par, ya que Ellie siempre estaba en las nubes y Chazz siempre había sido un niño callado, misterioso y a diferencia de Ellie que siempre expresaba lo que le venía a la mente, era difícil saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Chazz.

La isla en la que habían anclado ese día, era famosa por los bailarines que ahí vivían, y precisamente ese día, había una exhibición pública de ballet clásico. Nami y Frieda estaban embelesadas, seguramente soñando con sus hijas vestidas con un lindo tutú rosa. Ninguna de las dos le prestaba atención a Chazz, que era sin duda el que más atención estaba poniendo. Cuando se iba a terminar esa pieza, al tablado subió una joven que sin duda era bailarina principal. Nami se sobresaltó al ver su rostro, y a su lado, Frieda palideció notoriamente. Y es que de no ser porque los rasgos eran más finos y la barbilla redonda, además del largo del cabello, esa chica podría haber sido Drako. Nami no sabía acerca de Inoue, pero para Frieda no cabía duda de que bien podía tratarse de ella. La interpretación dancística terminó, y ambas decidieron retirarse. Iban en silencio hasta que Nami finalmente comentó:

-Se parecía mucho a Drako… ¿Crees qué…?

-Sí, tal vez él esté en esta isla- respondió Frieda con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Quieres buscarlo?

-Sería en vano… el simplemente no se dejará encontrar…- mientras ellas mantenían esta conversación, Chazz reflexionaba internamente. A sus 8 años (N/A: esto es como un año después del capítulo anterior) era un niño bastante astuto, y eso siempre ponía un poco nerviosos a los demás. Como ya mencioné antes, era difícil saber qué pensaba, y nadie se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había impresionado la danza, así que cuando esa noche, en medio de la cena soltó de repente que quería ser bailarín, nadie quería creerlo. Menos que nadie Sanji, que de inmediato cayó en una tremenda depresión al comenzar a dudar de la sexualidad de su hijo (N/A: tranquilos lectores masculinos, no es gay). Chazz rara vez hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía era capaz de provocar debates acalorados, y esa noche no fue la excepción, pero mientras su madre discutía con Sanji sobre si era o no libre de bailar lo que quisiera, él solo pensaba en una cosa, y era en la grácil silueta de las bailarinas, y sus manos, en un futuro, sosteniendo ese cuerpo pegado al suyo. Una sonrisa indescifrable se formó en sus labios, y Sanji, que la interpretó de la manera más trágica posible, comenzó a mordisquear su cigarro. (N/A: como verán Chazz es un pequeño pervertido como Sanji).

**El hijo del pirata. (Luffy y Shanks)**

Era un día tan apacible que no podía haber nada más delicioso en ese momento que estar tumbado en cubierta tomando el sol. Fiel a su costumbre, Luffy yacía recostado en la cabeza del Sunny, y a su lado, Shanks dormitaba. El resto de la tripulación estaba en diversas actividades dentro del barco. De vez en cuando la calma se veía interrumpida por el canto de alguna gaviota que pasaba volando por ahí, sin embargo, pronto un grito de Nami terminó por romper por completo la paz que gozaban padre e hijo.

-¡Luffy!-su grito provocó que el pobre Luffy casi resbalara de la cabeza de león al mar.

-¿Qué ocurre Nami?- la pelirroja traía un periódico en la mano y parecía emocionada por algo.

-¡Nombraron almirante a tu abuelo! –Luffy le dio una ojeada al periódico, pero un nuevo grito ahogado de Nami lo obligó a hacerlo a un lado. Y es que ahora mismo, frente al Sunny, se levantaba el barco mismo de Garp. Luffy palideció y comenzó a retroceder sigilosamente, pero chocó contra alguien a espaldas suyas. Comenzó a girar su cuello temblando, temiendo que al voltear, ese alguien fuera efectivamente su abuelo. Sus temores se vieron completamente confirmados cuando recibió un cariñoso golpe a modo de saludo.

-¡Hola Luffy!- saludó una voz más cordial y el rostro menos amenazador de un joven con cabellos rosas le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

-Cobby… ah y también estás tú…-agregó Luffy al ver al joven rubio y altanero parado al lado de Cobby. –Tú…-el mugiwara se quedó en silencio un momento sin conseguir recordar el nombre del otro.

-¡Soy Helmeppo! –gritó exasperado.

-Shishishi lo había olvidado…-Nami y Shanks permanecían aparte. En cierto modo, Garo era imponente, y para Nami, el hecho de que fuera la única persona capaz de intimidar a Luffy, era sinceramente inquietante. Garp no tardó en reparar en ellos.

-¿Así que ella es tu esposa? ¿Y tu hijo? –se inclinó con todo y su estatura imponente hasta llegar a la altura de Shanks, que lo observaba con total descaro y sin pizca de miedo.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shanks- el pequeño no entendió porque Garp se mostró tan indignado de repente, y menos porque su padre casi sale corriendo al ver la reacción de su abuelo.

-¿Tiene el nombre de ese maldito pirata?-Cobby y Helmeppo tragaron saliva, e instintivamente Nami rodeó con sus brazos a Shanks. Ciertamente daba miedo ver a Garp así. Luffy comenzó a balbucear, pero tan pronto dijo algo que sonó a "Yo también soy un pirata", Nami comprendió que debía intervenir o se quedaría viuda.

-Este… su nombre completo es Monkey D. Shanks… Luffy le puso la D por usted y por él…-Garp se quedó pasmado y luego se sonrojó completamente.

-Ajem… siendo así… pero definitivamente espero que mi bisnieto no será un pirata… -suspiró con resignación- mi hijo es un revolucionario y mis nietos un par de piratas…-como si su petición hubiera sido escuchada, Shanks ya estaba observando con admiración los uniformes que vestían Cobby y Helmeppo mientras estos le contaban de que iba ser marine. Una mirada emocionada había aparecido en los ojos del pequeño, y Garp se percató de ella. –Oye, ¿Te gustaría echarle un vistazo a mi barco?-ofreció con orgullo dispuesto a hacer que Shanks se enamorara de la marine. No fue necesario decirlo dos veces, cinco minutos después ya recorrían el barco.

-Creo que Shanks se ve impresionado con tu abuelo… ¿Y sí se quiere hacer marine como él?-preguntó Nami preocupada por cómo le afectaría esa noticia a Luffy.

-Shi shi shi si eso ocurre estará bien si es su sueño. –Nami no se contuvo y le plantó un beso. Amaba que Luffy soltará esa clase de comentarios, absurdos, dulces y con un toque de sorprendente madurez.- ¿Qué hay de ti Nami? –la pelirroja suspiró. Cuando pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba a los piratas le parecía una ironía haber terminado siendo una, casada con un pirata y con dos hijos que posiblemente también serían piratas. Además Bellemere había sido marine. ¿No podía ser tan malo o sí? Sonrió para tranquilizar a Luffy.

-Si eso ocurre, supongo que será su destino serlo…-no había más que agregar. En cierto modo era como si ambos comprendieran que era justo para Bellemere y Garp ver que al menos uno de sus nietos (o biesnietos) seguiría sus pasos.

**Con un don (Franky y Saúl)**

Había muchas formas de ver la situación en la que Saúl se encontraba en ese momento. Una, podía ser la perspectiva de Robin, que consideraba que era justo que en ese momento él estuviera encerrado en el taller de Franky intentando ordenar las cosas que había desordenado y/o roto ese mañana. Otra podía ser la propia perspectiva de Saúl, quien aún enfadado por el castigo, refunfuñaba y consideraba lo más injusto del mundo el tener que estar ahí encerrado mientras los demás se divertían afuera. Y es que no había sido su culpa… simplemente había intentado construir una katana, y no era sensato tener cosas como vidrios o cosas frágiles justo a un lado del metal y la madera. En algún momento la situación había escapado de su control y había terminado montando un desastre que atrajo la atención de todos.

Y claro, Franky había exagerado… para variar… y su padre ni siquiera había dicho nada. Sin posibilidad de apelación o alguien que lo defendiera, había tenido que ceder ante la irresistible mirada de su madre y soportar la burlona sonrisa de Kuina. Apretó los puños con ira sin recordar que sostenía un trozo de metal afilado. El dolor que le causó la herida le hizo pensar que sencillamente no era su día. Franky entro en ese momento, pero Saúl ni volteó a verlo. Seguía molesto… si Franky no hubiera exagerado tanto…

El cyborg tampoco se molestó en saludarlo, algo que sorprendió un poco al niño, se limitó a pasar de largo mientras tomaba unas cosas de aquí y otras de allá. Saúl decidió ignorarlo, mejor se apuraba en terminar de ordenar las cosas para poder largarse de ahí. Sin embargo, no era tarea fácil, ya que Franky había comenzado a trajinar y martillear ruidosamente, y cada golpe resonaba dentro de su cabeza. Aún así, Saúl era terriblemente obstinado, y había decidido no hablar con Franky, así que mordiéndose los labios siguió ordenando material, aunque con un poco más de prisa.

El ruido cesó de repente, justo cuando Saúl ya estaba terminando de acomodar un par de tablones. Una sombra se proyectó detrás de él y Saúl volteó de inmediato para ver a Franky sumamente serio. Llevaba algo en las manos, pero como estaba a contraluz, no podía distinguir que era.

-Oi, toma esto- su voz sonaba tan seca como siempre, pero pese al gesto brusco con el que le golpeó el estómago para obligarlo a tomar el objeto con las manos, quedaba claro que era un regalo. Saúl estaba atónito ¿Por qué lo premiaba después de lo que había hecho? Observó con cuidado el extraño objeto. Era ligeramente grande pero sumamente ligero.- Es una ballesta ¿Querías hacer un arma no? –Saúl asintió. Comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente culpable por haber pensado mal de Franky, y un molesto rubor había invadido por completo sus mejillas. –Eso te servirá por ahora, pero las flechas deberás hacerlas tu mismo. Debes entender que las armas no son un juego, debes saber hacerlas con un don. – Saúl no entendía mucho a que se refería con lo del don, pero si alcanzó a percibir que la voz de Franky se suavizaba al hablar de ello. Sonrió feliz.

-¿Me enseñarás a hacerlas?-preguntó ya sin recordar la amargura de minutos antes. Después de todo seguía siendo un niño. Franky sonrió retorcidamente.

-Ya veremos de que eres capaz.

**Mirando alto. (Bellemere y Nami)**

Nami inspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Frente a ella, un par de enormes ojos color marrón la observaban totalmente ajenos a la ira que amenazaba por explotar dentro de ella. Y es que Ellie, su linda hija, acababa de llegar con el hermoso vestido nuevo completamente enlodado. Habían llegado a una isla desierta, y ahora que había comenzado a anochecer, todos se disponían a volver al barco cuando notaron la falta de la más pequeña. Habían durado casi una hora antes de encontrarla, y cuando la encontraron ya estaba en ese estado: el vestido enlodado, las calcetas rotas en las rodillas, el rostro fresco y sonriente y el cabello enmarañado. Acababa de descender de un árbol frondoso ubicado isla adentro. Era un árbol muy alto pero ella lo había escalado hasta la punta. Cuando le habían preguntado que hacía allá arriba, ella había respondido tranquilamente que quería ver más de cerca las estrellas. Luffy no había sido de ayuda.

-Shishishi ¿Y lograste verlas más cerca?-Nami lo fulminó con la mirada. Ellie merecía un regaño, no un elogio.

-Sí, se veían así de cerca –con el expresivo lenguaje de una niña de 7 años, Ellie comenzó a contarle a su padre con lujo de detalles la forma que formaban las estrellas. Nami preparaba mentalmente un discurso ejemplar para llamarle la atención a su hija. Robin rió por lo bajo a su lado.

-No es necesario que te molestes tanto con ella, ¿No has notado algo interesante?-preguntó. Pero para la pelirroja solo era posible fijarse en el hermoso vestido blanco lleno de lodo, y en su hija haciendo la clase de cosas que Luffy haría. Entonces se le ocurrió que Robin podía hacer alusión a la conversación de Ellie, y al prestar atención, le sorprendió conocer los detalles tan exactos con los que la niña indicaba la ubicación de tal o cual constelación, incluso sin saber sus nombres. Estaba segura de que si le daba pluma y pergamino, ella trazaría un mapa celeste. La ira dio paso al orgullo, porque si bien su hija era igual de desastrosa y distraída que su padre, al menos tenía algo de ella. La sonrisa de Robin se amplió al ver como cambiaba la expresión de Nami. Ciertamente Ellie tenía un algo especial al igual que Luffy. Nami se resignó a que el vestido estaba definitivamente arruinado, pero con Ellie cabía esperar cualquier cosa.

**Polos opuestos... (Zoro, Robin, Kuina y Olvia)**

El Sunny avanzaba suavemente sobre las olas. Era un día bastante tranquilo, tan tranquilo que Zoro se quedó dormido en cubierta. No había nadie excepto él y Robin, que unos metros más allá también había cerrado los ojos. De improviso un par de sombras se deslizaron sigilosamente hacia donde el espadachín comenzaba a roncar. Una de las sombras paseó una mirada de aburrimiento a su alrededor, pero la otra clavó su mirada ansiosa en las katanas, o más bien en Wadou. Alargó una mano que temblaba de entusiasmo y estaba por tomarla cuando una mano surgida de la nada la detuvo, indicándole que había sido descubierta.

- Kuina- llamó Robin con suavidad mientras se acercaba a ellas. – Veo que esta vez Olvia te acompañó…- su voz sonaba divertida al ver a sus dos hijas, idénticas en todo y tan diferentes a la vez. Ambas eran gemelas, y a su vez bastante parecidas a la arqueóloga, solo que sus cabellos eran color verde obscuro.

-Hola mamá- soltó Olvia con cinismo. Robin se puso de cuclillas hasta quedar a la altura de Kuina.

-Kuina… ¿Qué te he dicho sobre Wadou? –su voz seguía siendo suave pero había una clara reconvención en ella. Kuina empezó a farfullar algo, pero un suspiro de Robin no la dejo terminar.

-Hagamos un trato, tu dejas las katanas de tu padre en paz y yo te compro una nueva en la próxima isla en la que paremos. –Kuina iba a prorrumpir en exclamaciones de alegría pero Robin levantó un dedo indicando que no eran las únicas condiciones – Tampoco quiero más entrenamientos a escondidas –las dos niñas se sonrojaron. –Sí, sé que entrenas a escondidas…- Kuina sonrió y optó por desviar la conversación, comenzaba a especular en voz alta sobre qué tipo de katana encontraría, preguntándole a Robin si era el espadachín quien elegía la katana o viceversa. Olvia permanecía en silencio, ajena al monólogo de su hermana, pero cuando Robin le preguntó si ella también quería una katana se sonrojó.

-No… yo…- Robin palideció. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. – No me interesan las katanas, prefiero que me enseñes a leer Poneglyphs…

- Eso no – negó Robin de inmediato.

- Pero yo… ¡Podría ayudarte! Además…-los argumentos que Olvia tenía en mente murieron en sus labios al ver la mirada de Robin. Bajó la mirada y se calló. Para cualquiera que no la conociera, habrían tomado eso como signos de una niña pequeña intimidada por su madre, pero Olvia no era cualquier niña, y Robin lo sabía. El silencio no duró ni cinco minutos cuando la niña estalló.- ¿Es injusto! ¡¿Por qué no puedo? –su mirada no desmerecía en nada de resolución a la de Robin. Kuina se calló abruptamente y comenzó a pasear una mirada nerviosa de su madre a su hermana y viceversa.

- Ya hemos hablado de ello otras veces…-comenzó a decir Robin en tono conciliador, pero Olvia no le hizo caso.

- Pero… no es lo mismo… ¡Es injusto!-repitió de nuevo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse a zancadas de ahí. No sin antes gritarle a Zoro- ¡Y tú deja de fingir que estás dormido papá! – Kuina titubeó un poco antes de seguir a su hermana. Robin se mordió los labios mientras la mano de Zoro tiraba de la suya para que se sentara a su lado.

-No fue tu culpa – bostezó con ganas para luego estrechar a la arqueóloga.

-Lo sé pero ella no opina lo mismo.-sonrió con tristeza – Lo irritante es que es exactamente igual que yo a su edad cuando el profesor Clover me prohibió leer poneglyphs. Recuerdo muy bien lo que sentía, pero no quiero que ella pase por lo mismo que pasé yo. Si el Gobierno se enterara de que no soy la única persona que sabe leerlos irán tras ella… y ella no parece interesada en aprender a defenderse.- Zoro gruñó al oír lo último. De sus tres hijos Olvia era la más inteligente pero también la más débil. Y a Zoro no le tranquilizaba nada que su hija sobreviviera solo con su ingenio como Usopp y Nami hacían. –Esta vez hablaré yo con ella… tu ve con Kuina –una sonrisa retorcida relampagueó en su rostro. –A decir verdad te compadezco… me temo te hará recorrer media ciudad antes de elegir una katana– Robin tuvo que sonreír resignadamente. -Al menos Kuina dejara en paz a Wadou –agregó Zoro mientras observaba pensativamente su katana. A veces le costaba no creer en la reencarnación al observar a su hija.

Una hora más tarde, ambos se encontraban recorriendo la isla. Saúl se había quedado en el barco, y tal como habían acordado, Robin iba con Kuina y Zoro con Olvia. Tal y como Zoro había dicho, Kuina era muy indecisa al elegir katana, así que llegaron a la quinta tienda sin que hubiera mostrado preferencia por alguna. Por fortuna Robin era de lo más paciente. Kuina comenzó a revisar la tienda mientras la arqueóloga se recargaba junto a la puerta para esperarla. Kuina estaba revisando una katana con empuñadura azul, cuando un ruido de katanas cayendo llamó su atención. Detrás de ella había una joven tirada en el piso buscando a tientas sus gafas. Había cometido la torpeza de chocar con varias katana y ahora había un desastre a su alrededor. Las gafas estaban a espaldas suyas. Kuina suspiró y tomó las gafas.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias- respondió la chica mientras se las ponía. Observó con cuidado el rostro de la niña… le era tan familiar. Kuina comenzaba a sentirse incómoda. En eso apareció Robin.

-¿Todo bien? –reparó en la presencia de Tashigi y sonrió con descaro- Ah eres tu marine san ¿Qué tal va todo?- el rostro de Tashigi pasó de la sorpresa a la indignación.

-¡Tu! –se puso en pie trastabillando mientras luchaba por desenvainar su katana. Sin embargo, Robin no iba a quedarse tranquila, rápidamente se encargó de inmovilizarla.

-También me da alegría verte marine san, pero en este momento estoy un poco ocupada así que si no te importa, dejemos esta conversación para otro día. Vamos Kuina ¿Elegiste ya alguna? –preguntó al ver que Kuina aún traía la katana azul en la mano.

-Sí, quiero esta. –Tashigi la observó atentamente antes de exclamar.

-¡Esa es una meitou! ¡No permitiré que la tengas!-comenzó a forcejear por liberarse (claro, en vano)

-¿Meitou?-preguntó Kuina. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- Definitivamente la quiero.-Tashigi siguió protestando hasta que una nueva mano le cubrió la boca. Entonces, con toda la calma del mundo, Robin y Kuina fueron a pagar la katana y salieron de la tienda. Cuando Tashigi quedó liberada apretó los dientes completamente furibunda. Había sido humillada nuevamente por un miembro de esa tripulación, y por segunda vez, vencida por Nico Robin. (N/A: no tengo nada contra Tashigi XD pero tenía ganas de poner un encuentro).

-¿Quién era ella mamá?-preguntó con curiosidad Kuina- Parecía una fetichista de katanas…-Robin rió alegremente. Por lo que Zoro le había platicado, era una buena forma de describir a Tashigi.

Zoro y Olvia caminaban en silencio. A decir verdad, Zoro comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho a Robin que él hablaría con ella. No sabía cómo empezar. Olvia pareció darse cuenta de ello, ya que compadeciéndose, dio pie a que iniciara la conversación.

-¿Quieres hablar de mamá no?-Zoro gruñó. Olvia era como una Robin en miniatura, y por ende, solía irritarle la seguridad y ese tono sabihondo con el que siempre se expresaba.

-Sí. Quería explicarte porque tu mamá no quiere que aprendas a leer poneglyphs... primero debes aprender a defenderte… - un aroma penetrante a humo interrumpió el curso de sus ideas. Porque solo había una persona que podía apestar tanto a humo. Zoro se puso en guardia. Smoker acababa de dar vuelta en la esquina frente a ellos.

-Roronoa… - sonrió amenazadoramente- esta vez no te dejaré escapar… -reparó en Olvia y la examinó cuidadosamente- Esa mocosa es idéntica a Nico Robin a su edad…

-Lo sé, me lo han dicho cientos de veces ¬¬ -replicó con fastidio Olvia.

-Modera tu voz mocosa. –gruñó irritado.- Roronoa, tomaré tu cabeza aquí y ahora. –Zoro sonrió retadoramente.

-Inténtalo –llevo su mano hacia sus katanas, pero entonces recordó que no podía poner en riesgo a Olvia. No era que la idea le agradara mucho, pero no tenía otra opción. –Pero antes intenta atraparme – Smoker quedó perplejo ante lo dicho por Zoro, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el espadachín corría calle abajo cargando a Olvia sobre un hombro.

-¡Bájame!-protestaba en vano Olvia.

Robin y Kuina se dirigían al barco cuando se toparon con un contrariado Smoker que blasfemaba contra "ese escurridizo Roronoa". Robin se detuvo antes de ser detectada por él. Debían escabullirse cuidadosamente. Comenzó a retroceder indicándole a Kuina que no hiciera ruido… y entonces chocó estrepitosamente con Zoro que salió justo por detrás de ella. El ruido provocó que Smoker los descubriera.

-¡Zoro! ¿Dónde está Olvia?-preguntó Robin al ver que iba sólo.

-SE perdió en algún punto… la traía cargando, la deje sola cinco minutos y se perdió…-Zoro se veía tan fresco como si el hecho de que su hija estuviera perdida no fuera tan relevante. Robin no sabía si reír o llorar. Smoker no había oído su conversación, pero al acercarse tomó a Kuina por Olvia y le sorprendió ver que llevaba una katana.

-¿En qué momento conseguiste la katana mocosa?-Kuina le dedicó una mirada evaluadora, como intentando decidir si era digno de una respuesta o no. Finalmente volteó hacia sus padres.

-¿Quién es este obassan?

-¿Cuál obassan?-una vena apareció en la frente de Smoker. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa mocosa?

Olvia mascullaba mientras avanzaba por las calles. Para variar, su padre se había perdido apenas le había quitado la vista de encima. Y para colmo, ese tipo que apestaba a chimenea había interrumpido su conversación. Su humor empeoraba por momentos, ya no sabía que le molestaba más: que Robin no quisiera enseñarla a leer poneglyphs, que Zoro se hubiera perdido, o no haberse quedado en el barco. Sabía cómo regresar al Sunny, y justamente iba camino hacia allá, pero no podía evitar sentirse sola. En eso escuchó una discusión entre dos tipos. Hablaban sobre quien tenía más derecho de comer la akuma no mi que habían conseguido esa mañana. Una tercera voz malhumorada interrumpió su discusión. Un impulso la hizo salir de su escondite. Era una idea descabellada, pero tal vez si conseguía apoderarse de la fruta y darle solo un pequeño mordisco… entonces ya no sería tan indefensa y podría convencer a Robin de enseñarla a leer poneglyphs. Un tipo montado en un monociclo fue el primero en verla.

-¡Buggy sama! ¡Es Nico Robin! ¡Es la niña demonio!

-¡79 millones de berries capitán!- agregó un tipo vestido de forma aún más ridícula que los dos anteriores. Olvia se había detenido. Realmente… ¿Estos tipos eran tan bakas para confundirla con su madre incluso 20 años después?

-¿Nani? ¿La que hundió toda una flota de la marina cuando tenía 8 años?-preguntó ruidosamente Buggy. Olvia hizo una mueca de incredulidad. Definitivamente eran idiotas.

-Escuché que ahora ella estaba con los Mugiwara – mencionó otro tipo en un susurro. Olvia decidió que tal vez podía sacar partido de esto.

-Estaba… me separé de ellos hace un par de meses.-Olvia imitaba perfectamente el tono frío y despiadado de sus padres cuando se lo proponía- Son demasiado blandos para mi gusto. Una pandilla de débiles que perdona la vida de sus enemigos- sonrió angelicalmente y añadió- Yo prefiero métodos más efectivos para deshacerme de mis enemigos... – evaluó con atención a Buggy y vio que se debatía entre el pánico mal disimulado y la admiración. Era una buena señal. Abrió la pequeña mochila que llevaba al hombro. Nami le había dado algunos papeles viejos que ella usaba para tomar notas. Entre ellos había precisamente un viejo bosquejo de la isla de Jaya. –Ando en busca de un barco… oí hablar de un tesoro enterrado en una isla cercana…- Buggy y los demás cayeron redonditos.

-¿Tesoro? –inmediatamente Olvia fue rodeada por el capitán, Mohgi y Kabaji. Incluso Ritchie parecía interesado. -¿puedes mostrarme el mapa?-preguntó taimadamente Buggy. Pero Olvia no era nada ingenua y pudo ver lo que tenía entre manos.

- No sería muy inteligente hacer eso. Necesito una garantía de que me lo devolverás.

-¿Nani? ¿Me estás retando mocosa?- Olvia puso una mirada que le hizo recordar a Buggy todos los rumores que corrían sobre Nico Robin… y prefirió no arriesgarse. –Está bien… ¿Qué quieres a cambio del mapa? –Olvia no estaba muy segura de donde tenían la akuma no mi por la que discutían, pero el cofre pequeño que llevaba el capitán en sus manos se veía prometedor.

-¿Qué hay en ese cofre?-demandó, y todos palidecieron- Quiero el cofre a cambio del mapa… solo le darás una ojeada ¿No? Cuando me devuelvas mapa te devolveré el cofre…

-Buggy sama… no puede dárselo… tal vez se trate de una trampa…- protestó Kabaji.

-Baka… ella ya comió una akuma no mi, no puede comerse otra –respondió Buggy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Olvia tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para ahogar el grito de júbilo que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios.

-Pero capitán… puede tratarse de una impostora… creo que primero debería demostrar que realmente se comió una akuma no mi-insistió Kabaji. Olvia se sobresaltó, pero rápidamente se repuso.

-Si eso es lo que quieren… aunque no me culpen si no sobreviven…-adoptó una posición de ataque e instintivamente todos retrocedieron. –Después de todo… fue muy fácil destruir a la flota de la marina… casi ni me di cuenta…

-¡De acuerdo! ¡no hace falta que lo demuestres!-exclamaron todos. Minutos después, Olvia tenía el cofre entre sus manos y Buggy sostenía el mapa.

-¿Con que es una akuma no mi?-comentó con toda la indiferencia de alguien que ya se ha comido una antes (a pesar de que nunca lo había hecho). Examinó con expresión de aburrimiento la akuma no mi. Tenía la forma de un racimo de uvas. – Recuerdo que la mía tenía forma de sandía…- inventó. Kabaji no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero los demás estaban totalmente absortos en el mapa. Hábilmente, Olvia se las ingenió para arrancar una pequeña "uva" del racimo y la ocultó en su palma. Justo en ese momento uno de los tripulantes gritó "¡Viene la marina!" y se desató el caos entre la tripulación. Olvia se sobresaltó y aventó el cofre lejos de ella para luego echarse a correr. En el tumulto, el resto de la akuma no mi terminó hecha una masa informe bajo las formidables garras de Ritchie. Buggy no se percató de ello, sino que corría eufórico. Al parecer esa niña valoraba más su vida que otra cosa, ya que había huido dejando el valioso mapa entre sus manos. Lograron perder a los marines que les perseguían y justo en ese momento se les unió Alvida.

-¡Soy un genio! –bramaba Buggy entre risotadas -¡Tengo el mapa y la akuma no mi en mis manos! ¡Pobre Robin chan! ¡Con una recompensa tan alta y siendo tan ingenua!

-¿Robin chan?-preguntó Alvida con curiosidad y la pusieron al tanto. Una gota resbaló por su nuca. -¿Nico Robin sigue pareciendo una niña de 8 años? Han pasado 20 años desde eso.- señaló un cartel de la Robin adulta pegado en la pared a sus espaldas. –Esa es Nico Robin, ya tiene más de 30 años. ¿No me digan que cayeron en su trampa?

-Fuimos engañados por esa mocosa…-una vena apareció en la frente de Buggy. – Debemos encontrarla…

-¿Y dónde está la akuma no mi?-preguntó Alvida.

-La mocosa traía el cofre y en eso llegaron los marines… creo que lo aventó al piso –comentó Mohgi- pensé que alguien lo había recogido… -se hizo un silencio general. Habían sido avasalladoramente engañados por una niña de 8 años.

Olvia se detuvo solo un momento para morder la "uva". Sabía horrible, pero tragó valientemente. Tenía que encontrar a sus padres o llegar al Sunny de inmediato… cuando los piratas se dieran cuenta de que los había engañado, seguramente la buscarían para vengarse. Lo cierto era que había conseguido 3 cosas de esa experiencia. Primero que nada comprendió un poco mejor la idea que tenía la gente sobre su madre y el porqué se mostraba reacia a enseñarla a leer poneglyphs. La segunda fue que ahora ya conocía la sensación de ser perseguida o buscada… y no era agradable. Esa tripulación nunca la perdonaría, y si se los volvía a encontrar… aunque estaba la tercera, había conseguido una akuma no mi, aunque aún no sabía cuál era.

Dio vuelta en una esquina y se encontró con sus padres peleando contra dos marines. Zoro luchaba contra un tipo que se convertía en humo y Robin contra una chica que llevaba una katana. Kuina observaba todo un poco más allá, exasperada porque un par de brazos fleur de Robin no la dejaban intervenir.

-¡Kuina! –gritó Olvia mientras corría a su encuentro. Su llegada ocasionó que todos centraran su atención en ella.

-¿Son gemelas?-preguntó sorprendida Tashigi.

-Par de mocosas… es peligroso que estén aquí.- Smoker se dirigió en una humareda hacia ellas, no tenía la intención de atacarlas, pero Olvia lo entendió así y rápidamente cruzó sus brazos al frente para protegerse. Y algo extraño ocurrió entonces, ya que un fuerte viento pareció emanar de ella y detuvo en seco a Smoker.

-¿Nani? ¿Akuma no mi? –Smoker la observó iracundo. Aparte de ser irritante esa mocosa tenía una akuma no mi capaz de contener a la suya. Zoro y Robin estaban pasmados, Tashigi observaba con preocupación a su capitán y Kuina estaba maravillada.

-¡Sugoi!

-Capitán…- Tashigi estaba angustiada… ¿Smoker no pelearía contra ella o sí? ¡Era una niña todavía! Smoker pensaba lo mismo. En verdad le gustaría saber de dónde sacaban esos malditos mugiwara su buena suerte…

-Por hoy se pueden largar… pero la próxima vez…-Smoker ´comenzó a alejarse de ellos seguidos por una titubeante Tashigi. Zoro sonrió retorcidamente.

-Veo que decidiste hacer algo sobre lo que hablamos…

-Sí, ahora debo aprender a controlar mis poderes. Luego podré aprender a leer poneglyphs…. – Robin esta vez no se opuso. Kuina y Olvia echaron a andar parloteando alegremente. No podían concebirse dos hermanas más diferentes, pero de alguna forma la una era el complemento de la otra.

-Gracias por hablar con ella…-musitó Robin al oído de Zoro antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Zoro la atrapó entre sus brazos para luego besarla. Aun no terminaba de entender como había acabado con Robin, pero agradecía poder tenerla a su lado. Era una irritante sabelotodo, pero siempre conseguía volverlo loco. Los ojos de Robin brillaban intensamente. Estaba por fin en su sitio… con una familia….

-¡Detente ahí pequeña mocosa!-la voz chillona de Buggy interrumpió su idílica contemplación. Zoro y Robin voltearon sorprendidos justo a tiempo para ver a Kuina y Olvia huyendo de un malhumorado Buggy.

-¿Buggy?- Zoro estaba sorprendido, pero de inmediato él y Robin echaron a correr detrás de Buggy. Kabaji y Mohgi aparecieron justo en ese momento.

-¿Roronoa? –preguntó Kabaji- ¿Por qué sigues a nuestro capitán bastardo? ¿Planeas atacarlo por la espalda?

-¿Y tú quien eres?-preguntó Zoro exasperado - ¿Qué no ves que ese bastardo está persiguiendo a mis hijas?

-¿Nani? ¿Esa mocosa es tu hija? - era una revelación muy fuerte para pasarla por alto. A su lado, Mohgi palideció.

-¡La verdadera Nico Robin!

-¿Cómo que la verdadera?-interrogó Robin.

-Creo que alguien nos debe una explicación- gruñó Zoro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que mala jugada les habría hecho Olvia a esa tripulación de payasos.

* * *

Shalala

Con esto termina el fic XD Si quieren segunda parte díganme nee? XP

Ahora pongo una descripción de los personajes nuevos y les dejo el link de los fanarts. En seguida vienen los off fics.

**Ai:** es un desastre culinario. Le gusta crear recetas que nadie come (a excepción de Luffy y Shanks). Tiene un gran amor por la cocina. Su carácter es algo extravagante y alocado, dulce en ocasiones, y tímido frente a Drako. Muy apegada a Sanji. Es la mayor de todos. Inicialmente tenía por costumbre defenderse de otros piratas usando sartenes y lanzando cubiertos, pero luego de que logró destrozar media vajilla, Sanji y Frieda decidieron que le enseñarían el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Le encanta cantar (también canciones de su propia improvisación) y tiene muy buena voz. Sanji le llama de cariño "pequeña sirena". Siempre suele usar pantalones y zapatos cerrados. Su sueño es escribir libros de cocina.

**Kuina:** gemela de Olvia. Zoro a veces se cuestiona si ono será la reencarnación de su amiga. Decidida, testaruda y descarada. Muy segura de sí misma y algo burlona cuando se trata de Saúl, a quien le encanta molestar. Pese a ser totalmente opuestas, considera a Olvia su mejor amiga y tienen un lazo bastante fuerte. Tiene una buena relación con Robin, pero sin duda es más afín a Zoro, aunque siempre discuten mucho. Su sueño es ser tan buena o mejor espadachín que su padre. Siempre trae el cabello corto y jamás usa vestidos o faldas. Solía entrenar a escondidas con Wadou hasta que Robin la descubre. Ella y Olvia disfrutan mucho haciéndose pasar la una por la otra, aunque a sus padres jamás lograron engañarlos. Es muy intuitiva y bastante agresiva.

**Olvia:** Es la gemela de Kuina y prácticamente una biblioteca andando. Es endemoniadamente astuta y bastante inteligente, pero no es muy buena para defenderse. La única vez que ha tomado una katana, esta ha estado enfundada. Es la más débil de todos, pero luego de engañar a la tripulación de Buggy, adquiere el poder de la kaze kaze no mi. Sarcástica, cínica y autosuficiente, aunque también bastante reservada. Detesta la violencia pero tiene un carácter algo retorcido. Su relación con Saúl es buena, y siempre sirve de intermediaria para que él y Kuina no se maten mutuamente. Heredó el amor de Robin por los libros y por la historia. Su sueño es aprender a leer los poneglyphs. Suele descolocar a Zoro por sus comentarios tan directos y maduros, además de que es terriblemente sincera y siempre dice lo que opina… aunque no siempre de la mejor manera.

**Shanks:** Idéntico a Luffy hasta en el carácter, solo que pelirrojo. Apenas vio el color de su cabello, Luffy exclamó que se llamaría Shanks. No es tan ingenuo como Luffy, sino que es tan astuto como Nami, aunque su carácter es sumamente desenfadado. Siempre está sonriendo y es un líder por naturaleza. Temerario en ocasiones, pero tiene mucha suerte y siempre sale bien librado. Adora comer de todo. Luego de conocer a Garp, decide que quiere convertirse en marine. Para defenderse utiliza el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque no lo parezca, es bastante ordenado y le gusta la disciplina. Lo único a lo que le tiene miedo es a su madre enojada.

**Saúl**: un año menor que los cuatro anteriores. Se pierde con facilidad y es terriblemente despistado. Es una persona seria que nunca titubea ante nada. Es el único capaz de hacerle frente a Kuina, con quien siempre está discutiendo. Cuando se enoja con alguien es capaz de ignorarlo por completo, pero siempre perdona fácilmente. Suele reconocer sus errores, a menos que se trate de reconocerlos ante Kuina. Puede parecer alguien bastante frío, pero en realidad es un excelente amigo. Para Ellie es una especie de ídolo. Luego de un incidente en el que rompió varias cosas en el taller de Franky, Robin lo castigó y lo obligó a poner en orden todo. Al hacer las paces con Franky, Saúl decidió que quería aprender a fabricar cosas. Aún no tiene un sueño como tal. Vive el día a día.

**Chazz: **Un año menor que Saúl. Es muy reservado y nadie sabe qué es lo que está pensando. Rara vez habla con alguien. Luego de ver una demostración de ballet clásico, decidió que quería ser bailarín. Sanji teme que sea gay, aunque en realidad es simplemente un pequeño pervertido en potencia. Terriblemente celoso cuando se trata de Ai o Ellie, a quien ve como otra pequeña hermana. Tiene una relación cordial con todos y siempre evade las discusiones. Aprende el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de sus padres, y es él que más lo domina. Cuando habla, sus escasos comentarios logran generar un debate, sin importar el tema que implique. Pese a ser tan callado, es bastante polémico.

**Bellemere (Ellie):** Es la menor de todos. De la edad de Chazz. Ingenua, inocente y soñadora. Torpe y un peligro para sí misma (y para quienes le rodean). Siempre sale bien parada. Suele hacer enojar a Nami porque su ropa siempre termina enlodada, rota o arrugada. Vive en su propio mundo y es simplemente adorable. Infantil, pero no caprichosa. Adora a Luffy. Cuando se enoja se transforma por completo. Rara vez llora. Su sueño es dibujar mapas celestes porque le encanta ver las estrellas. Tiene la manía de preguntar el porqué de todo y ama el chocolate. Aún no muestra interés por aprender a defenderse, es muy pacifista, pero no tolera que se metan con sus seres queridos.

Y el link es:

h t t p : / / f a n a r t s n e m o r o b i n . b l o g s p o t . c o m /

Ahora van los OFF fics. Son pequeños realmente XD pero espero que les gusten.

El primero es a petición de Hime chan, Ace impidiendo la boda de Sanji y Frieda, sin embargo para no traumar a mis lectores masculinos, no incluí yaoi XD es algo bizarro y ya.

**Ace.**

La ceremonia de matrimonio y él no daba señales de despertar. Finalmente el oficiante llegó a la parte clave de "Si alguien conoce un impedimento para que esta boda no se lleve a cabo que hable ahora o que calle para siempre". Silencio general. El oficiante iba a protestar cuando Ace desperó de improviso gritando:

-¡Yo me opongo! – todos los presentes se pusieron tensos, y Frieda se mordió nerviosamente el labio. Sanji estaba pasmado ¿Qué se pensaba ese baka? Ace no decía nada, y los murmullos entre los circunstantes empezaban a hacerse más notorios. Entonces, tan repentinamente como se había levantado, Ace se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la banca tan profundamente dormido como hacía cinco minutos. Esta vez Franky no se contuvo y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Su carcajada terminó por contagiar al resto de los asistentes. Frieda suspiró aliviada. Sanji seguía pasmado.

**Drako... ¿Y Kia? (WTF?) XD**

Y ahora el de Drauny chan! Jeje es un Kia (wolfest, protagonista del fic de DragonAzul "El ángel") x Drako XDD Más que off fic es como una nota (¿?)

Básicamente surgió cuando estábamos en una conver por mssn (una conver mega fumada pero sumamente divertida) Más que conver era un tipo roleo jajaja andábamos secuestrando personajes masculinos para encerrarlos en una torre (no diré con que finalidad para no traumar a Gabe Logan jajaja). En algún punto dejamos a Kia y a Drako a cargo de la torre… Kia llamaba a Drako "dragoncito kun", Drako la quería matar… e.e en algún punto Drako fue casi violado por Kia (no sé si fue consensuado o no XD) y cuando menos lo esperábamos ya eran pareja… una bastante bizarra por cierto XD hice un fanart también de esa pareja, les dejo el link jeje y ahí nos avisan a Drauny y a mí si estaría bien o no un fanfic crossover de esta pareja XDD Por cierto… Kia está embarazada (Drauny quiere ser abuela, yo me opongo e.e) aun no decidimos el nombre del niño ¿Propuestas?

h t t p : / / f a n a r t s n e m o r o b i n . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 0 / 1 0 / k i a – x – d r a k o . h t m l

Gracias por leer hasta el final! *_*

**Respuestas a reviews:**

Vajuchan: espero que hayas seguido leyendo pese a que me tarde años en actualizar e.e

Drauny: seremos abuelas pese a todo XDD *_* a ver que nos dicen de un crossover con Kia y Drako XD TQM! Creo que este fic llegó tan lejos por ti XD si no me habría deprimido y de 10 capitulos no habría pasado XD

GabeLogan: También gracias por tenerme paciencia XD mira que tardaba más en actualizar que en tener las ideas ^^u ¿Qué te parece la idea de Drauny de juntar a Drako con Kia? XD algo bizarro… El nuevo capi del manga de One Piece me traumó… ¿Zoro tendrá un sharingan como Kakashi? XD

Mish1: Etooo creo que no comieron gaviotas… se comieron a Chopper! Jajaja no no es cierto! No sé si hacer segunda parte tu que opinas? Saludos! Y conste que no maltrato mucho a Sanji ya (no tanto como antes) XD

Hime chan: no puse yaoi jajaja por no traumar a Gabe Logan XD nee siempre si conservé mi contraseña de pirateking pero ya no encuentro el tema del club =( huyeron de mí? (drama! Drama!) jajaja me haré emo! Luego me pasas el link nee? *_*

Menchu-chan: Te echaste los 29 en dos días? O.O te admiro! Pero se siente bonito e.e que alguien se enganche así con tu historia e.e arigatooooo! Espero que te haya gustado el final nee?

Raquel: Si así se llaman, me puse a ver la saga hace poco nuevamente (ya sabes, ver todos los momentos ZoRo que pudiera XD) Gracias por recordármelo, siempre lo olvido, e.e ahora ya se donde lo tengo apuntado

Buaaa ps esto se terminó! Digan si quieren segunda parte! Tengo como 4 mercenarios más en mente (sí lo sé, me traume XD) y un personaje mas _

SE terminó… no stoy llorando! T-T


End file.
